Til I hear you sing once more: Part II
by Stardust63
Summary: Part II to my first story. After becoming Queen of the North and facing death and heartbreak, Sansa and her husband and King, Sandor Clegane, are facing new challenges. With her memories of the past lost, can Sandor help her remember what she has become and how they have come to be together before evil tries to take her away? RATED M. GRRM owns all major characters.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORS NOTE/

Hello lovelies. As promised, I told you I would be starting Part 2 of this story. Believe me, I have so much more to add into this story, it will take a long time! I hope you enjoy the thrills I have in store. I will take one good suggestion that I like from one of my readers. What do you want to see happen? Where do you want Jon and Meg to go? Let me know in the next review you leave!~Author of 'Til I hear you sing once more.

**All characters, except for a few of my own, belong to George R.R. Martin**

…...

I've come for you

…...

(This takes place a few days after the last chapter in Part 1.)

Sansa had given up all hope. When she had awoken those few weeks ago to find herself in Dragonstone castle, she felt safe. Now, as she sat at her vanity, allowing a handmaiden to brush her hair, she feared for her safety and her future. Her hand went to the belt of her gown and she smiled to herself when she felt the locket safely tucked inside; hidden from Stannis and all of the others.

Although she could not remember the Hound giving it to her, she knew it meant something important. She felt a hand squeeze her shoulder, "My child, you did not hear me?" Sansa jumped and turned in her seat to find Melisandre standing before her. The red witch smiled down on her, "Never mind. Your mind seems to be far away...and yet, I suppose you are not thinking of your answer to the King." Sansa went to speak, but Melisandre shook her head, "He has given you many days to think over the offer of becoming his Queen and wife; I suspect he will be joining you in here soon for your final answer." Melisandre snorted, "He has never been so patient with me, consider yourself lucky."

Sansa stood as Melisandre walked around her chambers, "Lucky? He has done nothing but threaten me." The red woman looked her in the eyes, "Well I guess he sees how valuable you are." Sansa frowned, "I am just a Lady of Winterfell.." She stopped when something in her mind clicked and Melisandre sighed, "He is on his way, my Lady."

She watched her run from the room and soon after, Stannis entered with a smile on his smug face. She curtsied and whispered, "Your grace."

Stannis bowed his head, "I suppose you know why I am here." Sansa nodded but quickly turned and walked to the balcony, where Stannis followed her. Sansa looked up at the stars and spoke softly, "When I first came here, I was happy that you rescued me from that horrible place. Although you have been kind, you have hurt me." Stannis growled from behind her, but she finished what she had to say,

"Do I really have any choice?"

She turned to him and when she did, Sansa's eyes went wide and she cried out as her head pounded and she heard a gruff voice whisper, _Wherever you want to go, I will follow, little bird... _Sansa opened her eyes and felt the pounding subside, but felt two hands holding her waist, "Sansa? Are you alright?" She looked at Stannis and nodded, "I'm fine. I-I can't.."

She thought of the voice and knew it was the Hound; something was going on and she needed to find out why. Stannis took her hand, "I am waiting." She was about to speak, but the locket that had been under her belt, fell out and dropped at Stannis' feet. Sansa gasped and placed her hand over her mouth and Stannis bent down, picking it up from the floor and he studied the etchings on it. He frowned, "I did not give this to you. Why do you have this locket?" He turned it over and saw the Clegane sigil, "Who gave this to you?" Sansa heard the hurt laced with a fiery anger in his voice and she backed away from him, with her gown making the only sound heard with her movements.

He moved to her and wrapped his hand around her neck, pushing her into her bed post, "How is it you have come upon his locket? This trash!" He tossed it across the room and leaned close to her, venom leaking out with each word he spoke, "I do not care waiting for your answer any longer. I have been kind to you, gentle and yet you still betray me by keeping a Clegane marked locket hidden on your person. The Hound does not feel! He would never feel anything for a girl like you; a young girl with dreams of kind knights. You have no choice, Sansa Stark. Either marry me, or you will be sent back to the hell you have come from!"

Sansa shook in fear and felt the air leaving her lungs, and her mind racing for an answer. She finally choked out, "I will." Stannis removed his hand from her neck instantly and took notice of the skin which would only be red for a short moment before it turned into bruises, "You will what?"

"I will marry you."

…...

Ulric climbed the stairs to the deck of a ship they had boarded only hours ago. It was now dark and Dragonstone was seen in the distance. He saw Sandor standing at the front of the ship and he walked to him, "No doubt they will see us coming." Sandor looked at him and shrugged, "Let a thousand men come for me, I will take her back." Ulric nodded, "I left a rope tied to her balcony, they would not have noticed that. Once in port, you and your sellsword will wait near the boat; I will climb and bring her out." Sandor growled, "I must go-"

"No. You are a King now, Hound. Your life is precious whether you want it to be or not." Sandor was about to argue but Bronn called out, "We'll be there any minute!"

…...

It was late that night, Sansa was asleep in her chambers, and both Melisandre and Stannis were asleep in separate chambers. Both Melisandre and Sansa were tossing and turning in their sleep. Sansa moaned in her sleep and turned to her side, but she quickly opened her eyes when she felt a hand on her head. In front of her, the moonlight shining onto his back was Ulric, "My Lady? It's time to leave." Sansa sat up and whispered, "You are not real. I am dreaming." He shook his head, "I am very real and I have come back to bring you with me." She frowned, "Why did you leave?"

"I needed help getting you out of here. Now come. Grab your satchel." Sansa got up and did as she was told, her room was dark, but she caught the glimmer of the locket on her vanity and grabbed it, quickly tossing it in her satchel, "I'm ready." He grabbed her hand and whispered "Hold onto my neck." She did as she was told and he used the rope her climbed up to get her to bring her down. Once on the ground, he grabbed her hand, "I want you to run to the ship right there." He pointed to a smaller ship and she nodded, "Will you follow?" He nodded, "Go!" Sansa held tightly to her satchel and in her bare feet and white nightgown, she ran down stones and sand towards the ship.

…...

Melisandre tossed in her sleep as a vision came to her,

_**It was of Sandor and Sansa the night before she was taken. She saw him bring her to their tent and fuck her while covering her mouth to keep her quite. She could see them laying together, holding each other. The vision switched to Sansa with Ulric and her captors in the cave. She felt a twitch in her own belly as she watched Sansa sleep on the cave floor. The vision changed to Sansa holding onto Ulric as he climbed done a rope.**_

Melisandre sat up, out of breath and sweating; the girl was escaping.

…...

Ulric grabbed Sansa by the waist and helped her board the boat. He looked around for Sandor and Bronn and saw them watching him from behind a barrel. Ulric nodded and called out for them to leave port. As the ship began to quickly leave, he placed Sansa in a cabin, "I will have someone bring you something to eat and I'll look for a dress." Sansa, who was exhausted from the excited nodded and laid back on the bed as he left.

Moments later, a knock was heard and without opening her eyes, she whispered, "Come in." The door opened with a creak and a voice, which she knew all too well spoke, "Little bird?" Sansa looked up from her spot on the bed and saw the scarred face man who haunted her dreams and mind and the man who made her heart flutter; Sandor Clegane. She stood from the bed and he walked inside, closing the door, "Ser?" He flinched at that and growled, "I thought I told you.."

" I am no Ser." She finished his statement and he looked at her, his face calm. She walked to him and whispered, "Have you come for me? To bring me to Joffrey?" He shook his head and looked down at her, "I've come to bring you home." Sansa smiled and cried out as she jumped up at him, her arms circling around his neck. Sandor stood, his arms at his side for a moment and he slowly raised them around her, holding her tight to him. He closed his eyes for a mere moment, and he knew she did not remember she was his wife and Queen, but for a moment, he thought she did.

He suddenly dropped his arms from her and gently pushed her back. Sansa blushed and moved back to the bed, "I am sorry." She looked back at his scarred face, "I no longer fear the scars of your past." She looked down at the floor, "But I fear mine."

…...

Melisandre ran through the castle and finally began banging on Stannis' door. He answered, half asleep, "What is it?" She caught her breath, "I have had visions. She is gone." Stannis sobered up, "Gone? Have you checked?" He ran past her and barged into Sansa's chambers which were down the hall and found her bed empty and her balcony doors open. He ran to them and looked out to find a cut rope and nothing else. There was no ship in port and that was the only way she would have been able to leave. He growled in anger and began throwing things that were in her chambers. He growled, "Let her run. I will find her and I will take her by force." He sat on the bed and rubbed his face and Melisandre whispered, "I have another vision to tell of." He looked at her and she smiled,

"Our little wolf is with child."

…...

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter to part one! :D It means a lot to me you are reviewing and telling me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Another chapter for part 2.

…...

What do you remember?

…...

Sandor left Sansa in her cabin that night, soon after he went to see her. He could not bare being in the same room with her without being to touch her as he did or kiss her as she once enjoyed. It was the next morning he saw Ulric bringing her up on deck; they would soon be reaching land. Sansa looked refreshed, but still concerned, "Ulric, he would certainly send men after me."

Sandor walked up behind them, "I doubt it. He would want to get you himself." Sansa turned quickly and smiled, "Hound! I was expecting you to escort me this morning, but Ulric was already waiting for me. Do you mind walking me around the ship until we get to port?" Sandor nodded his head and he took her arm from Ulric, giving him a look while thinking, _back off you fucking kidnapper._

…...

Sandor walked Sansa to the front of the ship and she sighed as she looked out into the water. Sandor looked down at her, taking notice of the wind blowing her red hair back and her powder blue dress shifting. She looked up at him, "Why are you here?" Sandor spoke quickly, "What do you remember?" Sansa frowned, "I have asked you a question first!" He chuckled, "Alright, little bird. I'm here to find you and take you home." Sansa nodded, "You've told me that. What made you leave Joffrey's side to come find a foolish child such as myself?"

Sandor shifted from one foot to the other, "I ain't proud of sitting by and watching you get beaten. Those memories still haunt me to this day." Sansa bowed her head, "I did not mean to make you uncomfortable. So shall I answer your question?"

She leaned against the bannister of the ship and shook her head, "I do not remember much. All I remember is the battle in Kings Landing and then Stannis coming to take me away." Sandor's scarred side of his face twitched, "You do not recall before that?" Sansa shrugged, "I remember everything before then. I remember my fathers death, I remember the beatings; I still have the scars to remind me everyday." Sandor snorted, "You and I have a lot in common then."

Sansa had never felt so at ease with the Hound before and she wondered why. She watched as his hands gripped the bannister until his knuckles turned white and her eyes gazed up at his face while his attention was towards the land they were coming to. Sandor watched her from the corner of his eye and saw her looking at him, believing he could not see her stare. Sandor went to move his hand to hers, but she gasped suddenly, "Ser Bronn!" Both Bronn and Sandor turned to look at Sansa and she walked to Bronn with a smile on her face, which made Bronn smile, "Hello, Lady Sansa." He bowed before her and she laughed, "What are you doing here? Did you leave Kings Landing with the Hound to find me?"

"Something like that." He looked at Sandor who shook his head, "We're coming into port. Grab your things, little bird." Both Ulric and Bronn caught her blush as she ran off to her cabin.

…...

Jon sat in the dining hall with Arya, Gendry, Meg and the others as they ate their breakfast. As he chewed on his food, he read letters from neighboring lands, but he almost choked when he saw one from Sandor and Bronn. He ripped it open and read aloud, "Snow, your sister has been found and is safe with us. She has been cursed by the red witch and cannot remember the events following the battle of blackwater; hence she cannot remember she is Queen. Please take care of Winterfell accordingly; our first stop will be Kings Landing." Jon placed down the letter and sighed, "She is safe." Arya frowned, "Safe? How is one that lost their memory of major events safe? So she thinks Joffrey is still alive?" Jon nodded and thought for a moment. He looked at his siblings, and saw a distressed Bran, "Bran, perhaps you should go to your chambers. You've been sickly."

Bran had been sick, it is true. He had been told to stay in bed, but insisted on joining them for meals. Bran nodded, "Hodor, please?" Hodor came over from the door and lifted his friend in his arms, caring him out." Meg frowned sadly, "Poor child. Perhaps when Sansa returns, his spirits will lift and he will be able to fight off what he has?" Jon smiled, "Perhaps." Jon looked over at Arya and Gendry, who were sitting close together, whispering to each other. He watched as his younger sister giggled and whispered into his ear; Jon was happy to see such love from Arya. Jon smiled and leaned over to grab his last letter, which he read to himself,

_Lord Snow,_

_It is known across the lands that your youngest sister, Lady Arya Stark is now of an age to be betrothed. In order to bring our lands together as one, I suggest she be betrothed to the house of Tyrell or Lannister. Each house is worthy and great. You should as well consider a betrothed. You have 2 weeks to respond to my letter._

_His royal highness,_

_Tommen Baratheon._

Jon snorted at the letter and looked at Arya, who was still giggling with Gendry. His gaze may have lasted too long, when Meg placed her hand on his arm, "Jon, are you alright?" Jon looked at her and tucked the letter away, "I am well."

…...

As they walked from the Port, Bronn and Ulric went off to get the horses they had left behind. Sansa removed the shawl she had on her shoulders, "The weather has changed so fast. Only a few weeks ago during the battle, it was cold as winter." Sandor went to respond, but when he looked down at Sansa, she was pale and her hand laid on her neck. Her furrowed his brow, "You alright, girl?" Sansa shook her head and quickly ran to the water, where the contents of her breakfast came up. Sansa was sick for only a moment and when she lifted her head, she looked at Sandor, "Pardon me, I don't usually get sick on the sea. I am not sure why..." He grumbled,

"No use getting upset over this. Come on, once we're on the road to Kings Landing.."

Sansa frowned, "Kings landing? Why are we going back there?" Sandor had forgotten that she believed Joffrey alive. Sansa backed away from him, "You have come to bring me back! You lied to me!" Sansa went to run from him, but he grabbed her wrist, "Little bird, calm yourself. It is not what you believe. You have nothing to fear, no one will hurt you!" Sansa cried out from his grip on her wrist and Bronn came running over, "What is going on here?" Sandor did not remove his hand from her person and looked at him, "She is scared. I told her we were leaving to go to Kings Landing." Sansa huffed and looked at Bronn, "He is going to return me to Joffrey! You were in on this too! Where is Ulric? I want Ulric!" Others in the port were beginning to look at them and frown, before Ulric came over with a small vile, "Sansa, drink this."

Sandor still had a grip on her wrist and she whimpered, "Ulric, I don't want that. Please, have him let go."

At the sound of her scared voice, he dropped her wrist like it was a hot piece of meat and he backed away from her, watching as she grabbed onto Ulric. He looked at that man who Sansa was holding onto and growled, "You tread in rough waters." Ulric snorted, "We have no time for foolishness. Sansa, take this and drink it. I promise, you will be fine." Sansa eyed all three and when her eyes feel upon Sandor, she watched him turn away and walk towards the horses. She nodded and drank the contents, her eyes rolling into the back of her head and her body going limp; Ulric caught her as she fell. He carried her over to where Sandor and Bronn sat upon the horses. Sandor saw the limp Sansa and he felt his stomach twist in a knot,

"What did you do?" Ulric lifted her so she was in Sandor's lap, "I gave her a sleeping drought. She will awake; although due to certain circumstances, she may not be happy to be in your arms, so we will travel as fast and far as we can before she wakes." Sandor looked to Ulric and in a low voice whispered, "You do not speak of things you don't know about."

As they rode towards Kings Landing, Sandor kept looking down at his little bird, who would groan in her sleep and grasp onto his armor. He took notice of the light bruise on her neck, most likely from Stannis, and the bruise he had yet again left on her wrist. He looked up at Ulric, who was looking straight ahead and he rode up to him. Ulric looked at Sandor and then Sansa in his lap, "How does the Lady do?" Sandor looked at him, "Listen to me boy, you may be like me and act like me, but I swear to you if you touch my wife, I will kill you." Ulric chuckled and shook his head, "Sansa Stark is a confused child with her memory lost. As of right now, she is not your wife. Once we reach King's Landing and Tommen and yourself explain the past events, she will be your wife again. Do not threaten me for you have nothing to worry about. The only thing I would worry about if I were you, is if she will be pleased to be your wife."

Ulric stopped his horse, as did Sandor and Bronn stopped behind them, watching the exchange, "I meant no harm, your grace." Sandor gave a huff and whispered, "I know I have to receive her love again. She will remember and her love for me will come back." Ulric nodded, "I agree." He snapped the reins and his horse moved forward on the dirt road once more, the others soon following. Sandor took a deep breath and spoke to himself, "Gods, I hope she remembers."

…...

I know, you are thinking that Sansa is terrified of Sandor, but do not worry...things will change soon enough!


	3. Chapter 3

We last left our group with a passed out Sansa and a worried Sandor...let us return to our tale...

…...

What are you to me?

…...

She could not open her eyes. That was all Sansa kept thinking as her heart began to pound in her chest and her fingers felt numb. Her head was hurting and her wrist felt raw, but she could not open her eyes. Suddenly, as though the gods wished for her to see again, she was able to peak through them, they burned, but she was able to see. As she sat up, she found herself on a bed of leaves and horse blankets, a heavy wool cloak draped over her legs and middle. It was dark, but why? She last remembered an argument at the docks of the port that her and the others arrived at and drinking a bitter liquid. Sansa gasped and turned when she heard a voice, "The Lady Sansa is awake at last." Sansa looked over her shoulder and saw the Hound leaning against a tree, watching her; in his hands he held a wineskin. Sansa turned away from him and looked at the fire,

"Where is Ser Bronn? And Ulric?" Sandor snorted and staggered over to where she sat near the fire, "Your charming Ulric and sellsword went to a nearby village to get supplies. I was to watch over you." Sansa looked up at Sandor, who was now standing over her, looking down at her pretty face, "How is your wrist?"

She lifted it and studied the light bruise that was left by his strong hand, "It is fine, Ser." Sandor growled and moved to a fallen tree limp where he took a seat near her, "Ser this-Ser that, I keep telling you I am no Ser. You haven't called me Ser in almost a year." Sansa snapped around so she could see his face, "What did you say?" Sandor frowned, "Joffrey is dead, little bird." Sansa felt herself get up from where she lay, "You are lying. Just before we left the ports you said.."

"I know what I said. You need to know the truth." He saw her look away from him, "Look at me!" He stood and reached for her face, "Joffrey is dead. He has been dead for nearly a year. His mother is dead too. And I, took you away from King's Landing only nights after the Battle of Blackwater." Sansa pull her face from his grip, "You are lying to me! Stannis Baratheon was the one to rescue me on that night. Not you, nor any other scarred man." Sandor threw his wineskin into the dirt and grabbed her shoulders, "Listen to me, girl. Look at me!" He yelled at her to look at him when she moved her face to the side; she obeyed. Sandor spoke in a softer voice,

"I've grown older, Sansa. Please, I need you to remember and be rid of the curse the red witch has put on you. I was the one who came to your chambers that night and left my cloak with you. I was the one who took you away and I was the one who saw you through illness and pain."

He looked at her eyes, which were watering from tears, "I was there to save you from Littlefinger and I was the one who kissed you on your name day. Do you remember where I kissed you?"

Sandor searched her face for any remembrance of the events that have passed, but before he could get an answer from her, the others returned, "What is going on here?" Both Sandor and Sansa looked at Ulric and Bronn, and Sansa looked back at Sandor before tugging herself backwards and out of his grip, "You are drunk, Ser."

She watched the scarred side of his face twitch and she saw something ignite in his eyes, _hurt and anger._ Sansa gathered her skirts and whispered, "I need to make water, pardon me." The men watched her disappear through some brush and Sandor looked at the others, "Do not wake me until we are to ride." Ulric knew what had transpired; a drunk Sandor was trying to make her remember.

…...

Stannis paced his chambers for the 5th time that night. He had Melisandre look into her fires and she found that they were heading for Kings Landing; he could not risk going there. When she told him of the girls fear of the Hound, he had laughed. Sansa Stark does not know she is married to the dog and he knew when she found out, she would be saddened; the Hound was no knight. Then there was the child she was carrying in her womb. Only conceived a few weeks ago, she had yet to find out that she was with child. Could he ever rid of the child that would carry on to become either the moth powerful man in the North, or the most noble Lady? Stannis stopped pacing and thought for a moment; he would claim it as his own, then the Hound would never want her back.

…...

Sansa could not sleep anymore. The sun was about to come over the trees and she was the first to rise and pack her satchel. As she rolled up the horse blankets she noticed one of the horses that was with the group. It was a beautiful milky white mare with a black saddle on its back; Sansa could not resist. She lifted her satchel and the blankets and brought them over to the mare, who whinnied at her approach and tilted its head down so she may pet her. Sansa smiled and dropped the blankets and satchel so she may pet the horses nose, "She is yours." Sansa whipped her head around and saw Sandor looking down at her, "Pardon?"

He took the horse blankets from the ground and tied them to the saddle, "The mare is yours. Her name is Lady." Sansa frowned and whispered to him, "How do you know I would have named her Lady?" He tied the blankets tight and glanced at her, "Never mind that, girl. I should not have done that last night. Grabbed you like that, I mean." He eyed a curious Sansa and continued, "The wine gets the best of me."

He heard her snort and he growled, "You should mind your manners, my Lady." Sansa took her satchel from his hands, "And you should learn to control your temper." They were quiet for a moment until Sansa spoke, "I should not have said that. Many pardons, Ser. Perhaps we should wake the others?" He nodded and Sandor whistled, making the others sit up and ready for their journey. Both mounted their horses to wait for the others and Sandor commented on the bruise on her neck, "Did he do that to you?" Sansa nodded and bowed her head,

"He was angry with me for avoiding his proposal of marriage." Sandor sucked in some breath, "And what was your answer?"

"I eventually gave in and agreed. But now that I am not there, it cannot be done." Sansa suddenly felt calm around Sandor and she whispered, "Why do they insist on beating me when I have done nothing wrong?" He saw her blank stare and he moved his horse towards her, lifting her chin with his fingers, "All men are killers. Some will hurt you until you submit. But listen to me girl, I would kill every man that dared to lay a hand on you if I could." Sansa felt herself smile and her stomach flip,

"Thank you."

The others soon joined them and they were on the road to Kings Landing once more. Sandor and Sansa rode behind the others and she looked at him, "Can you promise me something, Hound?" He looked at her and nodded, so she continued, "Promise me that no harm will come to me when we reach King's Landing. Promise me that he is truly dead." Sandor thought for a moment, his eyes never leaving hers, "I promise. As long as you promise to do something for me." Sansa nodded with a smile on her face, "Stop calling me Hound." Sansa smiled and looked down for a moment before looking back to him,

"And what shall I call you?" He could not believe how happy she was at that moment. That a simple promise could do so much, but Sandor answered her all the same, "Call me Sandor."

…...

Its a shorter chapter, but I know how much you have all enjoyed it. Next chapter..Kings landing! And Arya will find the Letter Jon was hiding!


	4. Chapter 4

So many ideas going through my head...blah! Enjoy!

…...

A new king

…...

He promised her. He promised her.

That was all Sansa kept thinking as she rode in silence with the others. She took time on the saddle to think to herself and of why they were going back to King's Landing if she was to go home.

_Joffrey has been dead for nearly a year. _

Has he been? If so, why can she not remember? The Lannisters were not ones to give up their playthings. Sansa looked to the trees as she felt the stinging of tears in her eyes when she thought of her being a plaything to Cersei and Joffrey. The pretty little dove who could never fly away; they had clipped her wings. But Stannis..No! Was it really Sandor who took her away and helped her heal those clipped feathers? Sansa looked at Sandor who was eating a piece of fruit while riding his Stranger. She had always cared of his safety and it seemed he cared for hers in return. He was the one who watched out for her from a distance, but there was always that look he had in his eyes. A look of lust when she was stripped in front of the council or when he saved her from the mob.

That cold floor is all she could remember at that moment. She could smell the blood and dirt on her, but when he looked down at her and she up at him, she saw it for a brief moment; he could have taken her there and then. Her bodice was open at that moment from the attempt of the mob, but he still brought his hand down to hers and lifted her over his shoulder like she was just a small child. Yes, she remembered those times and yet at that moment while riding her white mare, she wished she had said more to him during those moments. But could it be that he cared for her in a way he only knows how to show?

Sansa looked down at her wrist and saw the bruise and brushed it with her fingers. What is he to me? And why can I not remember? Sansa jumped when she heard a voice, "My Lady?" She looked up and saw all three of them looking at her, "Yes, Ulric?"

He dismounted with the others, "We are outside the city by a few miles and should be there near night fall. We are resting." Sansa nodded and Sandor came over to help her dismount. She felt a blush grow across her chest and up to her neck as he placed his large hands on her waist and lifted her with ease from the horse, placing her down softly on the ground. Sandor look down at her, "You gave us quite a fright. We had called you several times." Sansa smiled, "Pardon. My mind has been else where." Sandor kept one hand on her waist and felt it to be thinner, "Have you eaten much?" She shook her head and he passed her a piece of bread and fruit, "This should fill you until we reach the castle. Then we'll get a proper meal in ya." Sansa nodded and thanked Sandor before walking from him and towards the others.

As she sat with Bronn and he spoke with her about his travels through King's Landing, Sansa found herself sneaking looks at Sandor, who was sitting with Ulric. But when he felt her gaze and returned the stare, she found she could not take her eyes away from him. She took one last bite from her bread and when she looked back up at him, her head began to pound which made her grab it with her hand...

_**She remembered being pulled by her hand to a clearing in the woods. Sandor turned back and looked at her, with a smirk on his face. She then saw him open his palm in front of her, holding the locket, "It's not much, but its for your name day." She heard herself thank him and then he bent forward, kissing her forehead. **_

Sansa's heart fluttered and she gasped for air when she opened her eyes once more. She found herself looking up at the sky and then a face came into view; it was Sandor. She went to speak, but she hushed her, "Don't talk, little bird. You almost cracked your head when you fell from your seat." Bronn came into view and Sansa realized her head was resting on someone's lap, "Sansa, what in gods name happened?" She shook her head and slowly sat up, "I don't know. I only looked at Sandor for a moment and my head began to pound-" She stopped when she felt her meals contents coming up and she leaned to her side before losing her last meal. Sandor held her hair back and Ulric ran over, "We have to get her to King's Landing as soon as possible. Sansa has been sick since before I left her on Dragonstone." Sansa shook her head, "It is my nerves, Ulric. Please, don't fuss over me."

Once the group dispersed and Sansa was once again on her feet Sandor help her mount Lady, "We have to keep moving to get you in the castle by nightfall."

…...

The sun was about to set across Westeros and Jon decided that he and Meg would go and visit the wolf pups and Ghost in the barn. Arya walked the halls of Winterfell looking for Jon and she came upon his solar. She knocked on the door and glanced inside to find it empty. She knew she was not allowed to be in there without Jon, but a folded up letter on his desk peaked her interest so she made her way to the desk and opened it.

She read the contents with a sore heart and threw it down before running out of his solar and towards the doors that would lead outside.

Jon watched as Meg played with one of the growing pups and she looked at him, "You know you shouldn't hide that kind of news from Arya. She is a a woman flowered now and hiding a proposal.." "Meg, Arya cannot handle such news with an open mind and ears. She would rather be thrown off of a cliff than be married off to a Lord! A Lannister or Tyrell, no doubt!" Just as he finished, an angry and upset Arya opened the barn doors and pointed an accusing finger at her brother, "You are a liar! I trusted you, Jon Snow!"

Jon grabbed at her wrists when she began to pound at his chest and Meg stood with a pup in her arms to watch Arya assault her brother, "Arya! What are you talking about?" The young wolf began to cry as she still tried to harm Jon, "I saw the letter in your solar! You plan to marry me off to a Lannister or Tyrell. I won't do it! You are not the King nor Queen and cannot make me leave home again." She had become tired and paused her actions before looking up at him,

"Gendry is the one courting me and he shall court me until Sansa returns. She will then grant him a lordship and I will marry him on my next name day!"

Jon came down to her eye level and wiped her tears away, "Arya, I would never send you away from home or give you up like a simple pup. The letter will be saved for Sansa when she returns and she and Sandor will decide on what is best. I have no power, so you will not be going anywhere." Arya sniffed and looked at Meg, "It said that he is to marry as well. Will you marry Jon?" Meg nodded with a smile on her face, "I will. Once summer comes we shall be married and Jon is to ask the King and Queen for land and a new home." Arya frowned, "Can Gendry and I come?" Jon chuckled and stood right again, "No, Arya. Winterfell is your home and will always be." Arya nodded and turned to walk out of the barn, "I won't be given away, Jon." Arya then ran back into the castle and Jon felt Meg's hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked down at her, "I will go talk to her, Jon. She needs a girl to speak to her." He took the pup from Meg's arms and watched his betrothed walk into the castle after his sister.

…...

When did King's Landing become so beautiful even in the dark? The sun had gone down and Sansa looked up at the gates she knew all too well. Sandor rode forward and spoke to one of the guards, who in turn looked at Sansa and nodded. The gates were opened and a guard shouted, "Send word to the King!"

Sansa felt her hands begin to shake at those words and she feared that Joffrey would run out of the large doors at any moment to have her beaten for running away. Ulric saw her shaking and he rode next to her, "Sansa, you have nothing to fear here." She nodded and when they reached the steps, Sandor walked to her and helped her dismount once more. Have the doors changed? She kept her eyes focused on the designs of the doors and could not remember them being so beautiful. Sansa shook her head, _you are focusing on the doors? How foolish are you? _Once inside, Sandor took her arm in his and whispered, "Don't look so frightened, little bird. I think you will find the King to be happy to see you."

Tommen had been notified that Sansa had been brought to King's Landing at long last, and knowing her condition he looked at Margaery with a worried expression, "She does not remember who is King." Margaery sighed and thought for a moment, "We must try not to frighten or confuse her. Come, the throne room should be a good place to meet her."

As they approached the large doors of the throne room, a guard looked at her and bowed his head, "Your grace." Sansa frowned, "Pardon?" He raised his head, "Welcome back, your grace." Sansa shook her head, "You claim a title I do not own." The doors were opened then and she was brought down the stairs and towards the iron throne. Sansa's hands became wet and her breathing rapid as they approached it closer and closer. She took notice of a smaller throne next to it and soon the doors from behind the iron throne were opened and what she saw made her gasp and clutch Sandor's arm.

For before her stood Tommen Baratheon with Robert's stag crown atop his head and on his arm was his Queen, Margaery Tyrell of Highgarden. They sat before her and all was quiet for a moment until Tommen softly spoke, "Welcome back, Sansa." Sansa stood in shock and confusion made her mind whirl and pound; she tried to remember, but could not. She took her arm from Sandor's and took two steps forward, "Tommen? Is that you?" He nodded and Margaery smiled, "Sansa, things have changed." Sansa looked to her friend and gave her a sad smile. Her head began pounding even harder and flashbacks of Joffrey stripping her in the same spot she stood plagued her mind. She looked down at the floor and looked around before lifting her head and looking at the new pillars. Tommen watched her study the room and then they made eye contact once more, "Is he truly dead?" Tommen closed his eyes and nodded his head, "Joffrey is gone, Sansa."

Sansa nodded and before anyone could register what was happening she dropped to her knees and fell onto the steps leading to the throne. Both the King and Queen stood and shouted for guards and a Maester while Sandor rushed forward, taking her into his arms. Sansa opened her eyes and her vision was blurred, but she heard voices and saw Sandor's shadow and blurred face over her. He was yelling for something or someone and she heard Tommen calling her name. Sansa smiled and closed her eyes once more.

Her body was lifted into strong arms and she felt as though she were flying. Her eyes would not open, but a voice spoke to her, _**"It is time for you to remember, my girl."**_

…_..._

_Stuff just got real! Seriously, two chapters in one day...I feel great! Happy to keep it going...in the next chapter you shall read about Meg speaking to Arya and Sansa begins to remember...will she also receive news?_


	5. Chapter 5

I know many of your are holding your breath for the next chapter!

,...

I am what?

…...

She was as light as a feather in his arms; that was all Sandor kept thinking about. As he ran her out of the throne room, with an anxious Tommen and frightened Margaery trailing behind him, he heard Sansa mumble as she clutched onto his armor, "The locket." That was all she said before her hand unclenched and fell to her side as he kicked open a chambers door. He watched as Maester Pycelle shuffled in and looked over the girl, who was still unconscious in the large bed she was placed in.

It was now near the early morning hours and Sandor sat in a chair outside of her doors, waiting for her to wake. Was all of this because of the spell that had been cast onto her to erase her memory? He thought back to how Maester Pycelle insisted on doing a full body exam over her while she was asleep. Ulric and Sandor both agreed he should and now, Sandor still sat in the hall waiting for the old Maester to join him when she awoke.

…...

_**Sansa walked through leaves and ahead of her she saw her father Ned, sitting on his spot near the prayer tree. He stood when she was closer and he took her hands, "You are cold, Sansa." Sansa smiled and kissed his hands, "That matters not to me, father. Please, why am I here once more?" Ned ran a hand through her red hair and he sighed, "You have forgotten your past, child. You have to remember for yourself; for him." Sansa frowned, "For him? Do you speak of Sandor?" He nodded and kissed her cheek, "He will help you remember. Be careful, Sansa."**_

She felt cold fingers on her face which made her sit up in a fright, moving back against the headboard of the bed. Maester Pycelle gasped when she did so and he chuckled as he saw her looking at them with wide eyes, "My dear girl, you have nothing to fear. I am here to check over you." Sansa looked behind him and saw Margaery and two handmaidens. Sansa allowed him to look into her eyes and then he nodded, "You seem better, my Lady. Perhaps you would like some water? Tell me, Sansa. How long have you been sick after meals?" Sansa took the glass of water from one of the girls and took a large sip before answering him, "I-I have only been sick for about a week or so. It is usually in the mornings or when my nerves get the best of me. Do you believe it has something to do with the supposed curse the red witch has put upon me?" The Maester looked into her eyes, "Ah! So you heard" She nodded, "Sandor has told me. But- but I am not sure if I believe him."

Pycelle chuckled, "The Hound speaks true. Allow me to go over my books and hopefully after a 2nd exam, I will be able to tell you why you have been ill. I will send for the King and your Hound to both speak to you over the events that have passed. I suppose it will help you if you hear it from them."

Margaery took Pycelle's place when it came time to help Sansa eat and drink the droughts he gave her for her pain from the fall she took to the steps.

…...

The night before, after Arya ran from the barn and away from Jon, Meg ran after her and found the young girl's chamber doors open and she was laying on her bed crying. Meg took a deep breath and lightly knocked on the door, "Lady Arya, may I come in?" Arya did not sit up, but simply sniffed and looked at Meg, who stood in the doorway, "I suppose. Don't call me "Lady", I hate the formality of it all." Meg smiled and closed the door behind her as she made her way to Arya's bed. As she sat down upon it, Meg watched as Arya wiped away tears, "Arya, I know you are upset with Jon. But you have to pretend to be in his position. Imagine yourself receiving that kind of letter about your own daughter and having to think on what to do."

Arya sat up then, "But I am not his daughter! I am not even his real sister!"

Meg shook her head, "You know what I mean. Jon would never do anything that would make you upset or get you hurt." She took Arya's hand in her own, "Jon loves you very much and wants to see you happy. If being with Gendry and having sword wielding children make you happy then so be it." Arya giggled at the thought and as did Meg, "I suppose I can talk your brother into allowing you and Gendry to accompany us more south when we marry." Arya gasped and grabbed Meg into a hug,

"Do you mean it? Sansa won't allow it!" Meg hugged her in a strong embrace and whispered, "Sansa may not be well enough to remember the past events when she arrives back home. Having more room in the castle will be what she needs. No doubt Sandor will want us out." Arya smiled, "Sandor has always been that way."

After speaking to Arya for an hour, Meg left her to ready for bed and she met Jon in his solar. Jon saw her walk in and he took in how she looked. She wore a pin in her short hair and her dress of red and black flowed past her, "How did it go?" She smiled and walked over to where he sat near the fire and took her place on his lap, her arm circled his neck, "She took it well. After a good nights sleep, she will be back to herself again. But, on my way here, I met with Eliza." Jon smiled and kissed her shoulder before she continued, "We shall be taking care of little Baelfire tonight."

Jon stopped his kisses and groaned, "Oh, hush. He is not a bad child; very good actually. Eliza has had her hands full with him and he will soon be learning how to walk, no doubt the great and all knowing Jon Snow can teach him?" She watched Jon nod his head and she stood, "Good. They will be here any moment." Jon let his head fall back and he thought to himself, _hurry home Sansa._

…_..._

Three days had gone by in King's Landing and for those three days, Tommen has stayed with Sansa during the light hours to tell her of events passed. He kept careful to not mention her marriage to Sandor or anything that involved Sandor; he only mentioned what has happened in King's Landing. During the nights, Sandor was found sitting in Sansa's chambers, trying to go over what had happened when she came to him, asking to be taken away.

On the third night, both Sandor and Sansa took their meal in her chambers.

Sansa smiled, "That night! Yes, You came to me during the Battle and said you would take me away. But I said no." Sandor nodded, "Aye, and then only a few days later, the day your betrothed was shot with the poisoned arrow, you can to my rooms and we left on horseback." He watched her expression change from sadness to happiness. He did not know what she was thinking, but he knew she was beginning to remember. Sansa looked at him, "Stay right there." She quickly stood and gathered her skirts in her hands, making her way to the wardrobe which held her dresses that Margaery had brought for her.

Sandor watched her kneel and start rummaging through the bottom until she was successful at finding what she was looking for. He saw her pull out her leather satchel and go through it frantically while she walked to him. Sansa stopped in front of him and pulled something metal and shiny out of her bag before dropping the bag on the floor.

"Open your hand."

Sandor did as he was told and he felt his insides twitch when he saw her place the locket he had given her in his palm. Sansa watched his reaction and she knew then; he had given this to her. She placed her hands behind her back, "When Ulric had given me my satchel after arriving on Dragonstone, I found this had fallen out. When I studied the engraving, I noticed your house sigil and the small bird." Sansa had leaned forward to look at the locket, which Sandor was holding in front of his face to see it was truly the one he gave her. Sansa looked from the locket to Sandor's face and when their eyes met, she paused for a moment. She did not pay attention to the scar that took its place on one side of his face, but she focused on his eyes and she saw something there she had never seen before.

She felt herself lean forward, but Sandor caught her movement and spoke, "This locket has a special story. Would you like me to continue?" Sansa stood back straight and took her seat again, "The night is young yet, please continue."

He continued his story from when he had taken her away from King's Landing until the time he had gifted her the locket for her 15th name day. He told her of her illness at the beginning of the trip and watched her face turn red from embarrassment, but he dare not mention more. It was from when he gave her the locket that they had become closer and more comfortable together and he did not want to frighten her. As he finished the telling of the memories for the night, Sansa studied him, "You are not the same that I remember. You are kinder, if I may say so." Sandor snarled, "Kinder? Put me in a room with a sword and a man, I will cut him up. I am not as kind as you think, girl." Sansa smiled to herself at his outburst and whispered, "You are kinder to me. You used to be so cruel."

"I can still be cruel."

Sansa shook her head, "Either way, you treat me like a-a..." Sandor stood then and smirked, "A what?" She smiled and shook her head once more, "Never mind, Sandor. Goodnight." As he walked to the door, Sansa spoke, "Do you think my mother and brother will be happy to see me when I return?" Sandor turned to her with a grim look upon his face, "I-I am not sure. I suppose they would be." He watched Sansa nod and turn away from him to look out her balcony doors. He bid her goodnight and left her alone in her chambers to sleep and hopefully regain her memory.

…...

The next day, Sansa was being brought all around the castle to eat with the King and Queen to break their fast and then Pycelle wished to do one last exam and to make sure she no longer had any pain. Margaery insisted that she would stay with Sansa in her chambers as Pycelle did the exams and when asked her to bend her legs, Sansa blushed and went wide eyed,

"Whatever for? I was never harmed in that area!"

Pycelle gave her a calm smile, "My dear, this is just precautionary measures. I need to make sure you are as I expect." Margaery took Sansa's hand and whispered, "Do not worry Sansa. When I came here to marry Tommen, I had to do the same thing to provide I still was a maiden." Sansa nodded at Pycelle, letting him know to continue and after several moments of uncomfortable probing, he stood back up and washed his hands, "Dear girl, any sickness this morning?" Sansa shook her head, "My breakfast was light and the drought you gave me has helped."

He nodded and smiled, "I have wonderful news for you my dear; I believe we know why you have been ill." Sansa sighed, "Oh, thank the gods! What is it, Maester Pycelle?" He allowed her to sit up and took her hand,

"You are with child, my Lady."

…...

I know! A cliffhanger! But believe me, things will not be..too bad after she finds out! I promise!


	6. Chapter 6

I am moving this a few days later...you'll get back on track.

…...

The babe inside me

…...

"You are with child, my Lady."

As Sansa laid on the bed in her chambers, her mind drifted back to what Maester Pycelle had told her only 2 days earlier. When she had found out, she thought him mad and smiled, telling him to stop his antics. Pycelle was certain she was almost a month along and Sansa was shocked that he was telling the truth.

The girl had refused anyone other than Margaery, Pycelle and her handmaidens to enter her chambers. She knew she could not face Ulric, Bronn, Tommen, or even Sandor. The father of the child was someone she could not remember and because of the curse, she did not know who to think it was. After several moments of laying in the dark, Sansa sat up as a memory came to her. She remembered Sandor risking his life for her on several occasions and him laying with her when they were on the run; his hand placed on her belly.

Sansa gasped and removed herself from the bed, throwing her robe on and tying it as she ran out of her chambers and down the hall. As she passed guards, they watched her run past them and some tried to bow their heads in respect to her. As Sansa turned a corner, she ran straight into Ulric who grabbed her shoulders to steady her, "What in the hells are you doing running around?" He looked her over, "In your night clothes! It is nearly noon." Sansa was out of breath but shook her head, "Where is he"

"Who?"

She frowned, "You know exactly who I speak of! No doubt my being with child was been whispered around the castle. As my memories slowly come back to me, I can remember my journey with him and he was the only one who I was with the most. Where is he, Ulric?" Ulric was quiet for a moment and looked an angry and upset Sansa in the eyes, "He is in the dining hall with the King." Sansa removed herself from his hands and ran past him, his cries calling upon deaf ears, "Don't upset yourself in front of the King!" Sansa continued to run down the halls, away from Ulric and past handmaidens who would call out to her, "My lady! You must not run like that in your condition!" As she reached the dining hall doors, a guard went to push them open for her and she growled, "I am with child, not cripple." He backed away and she pushed them open with all of her strength and at the sound of the doors opening, Tommen, Sandor and Bronn turned their attention to her as she entered. The guard announced her even as she was half way in the room, "Lady Sansa Stark!"

Sansa stopped in front of the long table they were eating at and Tommen stood, "Sansa! Maester Pycelle said you were not feeling well. You shouldn't be running around in your night clothes." Sansa gave him a warm smile, "I thank you for your concern, your grace. But I wish to speak with the Hound alone please." Bronn and Tommen looked at Sandor and then quickly left the room.

Sandor looked at her and growled, "Back to calling me Hound, I see. What have I done to deserve that title from your lips once more?" Sansa took a step forward and whispered with venom in her voice, "I trusted you in my time here. You were the only one I could trust yet still fear at the same time. And that night when you asked me to come with you, away from this horrid place, you promised to protect me. I do not remember everything about our time together, but I fear you have taken advantage of me." Sandor stood abruptly, his chair sliding against the marble floor, "Taken advantage of you, little bird? You must mistake me for my brother, Gregor. Do you remember that time I saved you from him? Oh yes, on several occasions! I would not touch you unless it was welcome."

Sansa blushed and spoke loudly, "And tell me, was it ever welcome? Those times I was beaten in front of the council, as you watched on, I saw you gaze over my body and I never feared you more than I did then. But still, you kept your distance and even as I grew fond of you, you kept away." Sandor yelled out, "You were a child! You still fucking are!"

Sansa could not help what she yelled at him next, "Congratulations are in order, Sandor Clegane. For now I am a child that is with child and there is only one man who can be the father." The room was quiet after she yelled that and as her hand went to her mouth for what she said, she watched in horror as Sandor jumped over the table and stalked towards her. Sansa cried out when he grabbed her arms in a bruising grip, his anger had gotten the best of him.

"What did you say?" She looked into his eyes and felt herself shiver, "I said I am with child."

Sandor did not know what to say. Was it his? Or has Stannis put a babe in her without her remembering? No, he did not have enough time to have done that. Sandor shook his head, "You lie." He let go of her arms and as she staggered back, Sansa wrapped her arms around her midsection, "It is the truth, Sandor. I-I can't remember how, but I do know it was you. It had to be you. Please, I-I need you to help me remember." She felt her tears begin to fall when she saw him shake his head, "You don't want to remember, little bird. It wasn't me."

She had never felt so small in that moment and once again, she felt weak. Sansa turned and walked to the doors, but before she made her exit, she turned to Sandor, "I am scared, Sandor. Scared and alone. Please, do not torture me as I try to remember what had happened between us." Sandor kept his back to her and when he finally turned around to look at her, she had disappeared.

Sansa hid in an alcove and watched as Sandor left the dining hall angry. He all but charged out of there like a wild animal and she heard him smash a vase that was for decoration over. She placed a hand over her mouth and slid down the wall, crying to herself quietly. _Why are you crying you stupid girl?_

_Because I can't remember my time with him and its tearing us both apart. Because I am carrying a child I have no memory of conceiving; a child I am afraid neither of us could love._

_Why do you care of that now?_

_Because I feel nothing but love for him. I love him and I do not understand why._

…...

After the confrontation between Arya and Jon, Meg began to worry that the noble Lords would not agree to him marrying a common girl. So on that morning, she dressed in the short pink dress Jon had first seen her in and she wore no slippers or shoes. Meg smiled at her reflection in the large mirror and looked out the window to see Jon walking with Ghost.

Meg ran through the halls and outside to meet Jon before he could walk inside. Jon saw her and chuckled, "Going for a walk through a creek?" Meg shook her head, "Jon, I have been thinking about when you asked my to become your Lady Wife. I would of course have to wait until Sansa was here to marry you, but-" Jon looked at her and urged her to continue, "Let us marry in the Godswood in front of the gods of the North and your mother and father."

…...

Back in King's Landing, Margaery had a picnic set up for her and Sansa near the waters. There was not much grassy spots in King's Landing, but behind the King's garden was a patch that looked over the waters. After they ate and spoke about Sansa's memories and what had happened between her and Sansa, Margaery called on handmaidens to carry the leftover food back to the castle. She looked down at Sansa and smiled, "Will you be joining me, Sansa?" Sansa looked up at her and smiled, "No. I think I would like to stay here and watch the water and ships." Margaery smiled and left Sansa alone with two guards to watch over her from a distance.

After a few moments of her watching the ships, she heard a rough voice speak to the guards, "Either you move aside or I will run my sword clean through you both." Sansa turned and saw Sandor behind the guards and she spoke, "Let him pass."

Sandor pushed past them and walked to where she was, sitting down without waiting for her invitation to do so. He looked at her and whispered, "I suppose I should apologize for my behavior earlier." Sansa did not look at him, but kept her eyes focused on a ship leaving port. He followed her gaze and snorted, "Remember when you used to sit in those ports and watched ships with that whore handmaiden of yours?" Sansa looked at him then and he knew he now had her attention, "How dare you! Shae was a kind girl and although she was a-a- oh! That doesn't matter. She took care of me when you could not be around." She dared not look at his reaction and she looked down at her hands on her lap, "I wonder still what has become of her." She heard her companion sigh, "Would you like me to tell you?"

At her nod, Sandor told her the story of how Tyrion, Bronn and Shae had found them while on the run and they accompanied them to Braavos. He told her how the little lord had given Shae a child and upon returning to King's landing, they were married, making her Lady of Casterly Rock, after Tywin of course. But when he told her of Shae's death after childbirth, he cringed when she began to sob and her hands fell upon her belly.

After moments of her crying, Sansa sniffed and whispered, "Thank you for telling me. I wish I could remember so I do not have to go through the heartbreak all over again." She stood abruptly then and he watched as she straightened her gown and walked near the edge of the rocks to look down at the water. Sandor stood and watched as her white gown blew in the wind and he carefully walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her midsection. Sansa jumped at the feel and looked up at him, "Sandor, I-" He sighed and whispered, "Touch my face, Sansa." She turned, his arm still around her and she placed her hand on the burn scar that some women would find hard to look at; but not Sansa. She let her hand sit there and watched him close his eyes and then open them to look at her. She pulled her hand away and spoke softly, "Help me remember us. Please, Sandor."

He snorted, "What makes you think there was an us, little bird?" Sansa took his hand in her and placed it on her belly, where he could feel the hardness. Sansa smiled, "I think I know, Sandor. We'll go to the Maester and see if he knows of anything we can do to help me remember."

She led him back to the castle and Sandor kept thinking, _I know the babe is mine, and could it be she has come to love me all over again?_

…_..._

_YES! She loves him all over again_. I think Sandor is confused right now and doesn't know how to help her remember. Don't worry, I have an idea of how to make her remember. BTW Poll time...we all know she is with child...when you review, comment what you would like to see..BOY, GIRL, or TWINS. Review and poll in!


	7. Chapter 7

I am trying to give you guys as many chapters as I can. I am looking into getting a job and working on homework while doing this. So I hope you guys can enjoy it!

…...

I remember..

…...

Stannis raced up the spiral stairs to the tower where Melisandre did her fire seeking. As he entered her chamber, he saw her clutching her head and shaking uncontrollably. He ran over, "Ser Davos! Call the Maester!" He ran to her side and shook her, "Melisandre, what is wrong?" The paler than normal witch looked at him and continued to shake, "I am not sure. I have become ill, I believe. Stannis, my power over the girl cannot hold for long. She is beginning to remember and those she travels with are helping her." She watched as he growled and walked to the window, but continued,

"Please. You need to decide what you want to do. Should anything occur to where her memory is brought back completely, I will not be able to control her mind again. She will be immune to me entering her mind. The child.."

Stannis turned to her, "What of it?" She stood on shaky legs, "The child is strong already. It will become like its father." He chuckled, "What? Burned and hideous? I care not for that. I have my own plan for the child and its mother, Melisandre. Go and rest your eyes."

…...

It was the day that Meg asked Jon to consider marrying in front of the Gods in the Godswood, to ensure their bond was pure; that night he agreed and while the children slept, they rode in the darkness towards the wood. Jon guided her and they stopped in front of the heart tree as he took her hands in his. Meg smiled brightly and as the wind softly blew, Jon whispered, "I am not sure how to begin this." Meg nodded and whispered back, "I shall start. I, Meg Bailey, common girl of Winterfell in the North, swear loyalty, love and happiness to Jon Snow, Lord and son of Winterfell in the North. I swear this in front of the gods of old and new."

Jon smiled and remember what Ned had told him, "_you should always place your cloak on her shoulders to show she is part of you now." _Jon removed his heavy black cloak and placed it on Meg's shoulders before taking her hands again, "I, Jon Snow, Lord in the North, swear loyalty, love and happiness to Meg Bailey, common girl of Winterfell in the North in front of the old gods and new." Meg began to giggle and they leaned forward, giving a tender and passionate kiss.

…...

Tyrion Lannister had received a letter from Tommen and the Maester, informing him that Sansa and Sandor had arrived in King's Landing and his services were needed to help her memories. Tyrion read the letter several more times and without waiting, he called for Podrick, "Pod, have my cases packed and have Victoria's nursemaid ready her, my daughter and I will be going on a trip to King's Landing. It seems that Sansa is being kept in the Red Keep with her Lord Husband, who she has no memory of." Podrick bowed, "Shall I be joining you, my Lord?" Tyrion smiled and raised his wine glass, "Of course! What would I do without you on the road?"

When Tywin found out about Sansa Stark not being able to remember her past, he thought for a moment and then looked down at Tyrion, "Perhaps you will be able to help her. Stannis Baratheon and his red witch will stop at nothing to keep her in their grasp. But the witch is growing older, and although he believes her powerful, her curse will dwindle. Have a safe journey, my son. And keep our little heir safe." He ran a hand through Victoria's growing black hair and watched as the nursemaid carried her out after Tyrion and Podrick.

…...

Could it be that Sandor was only frightened that she would not want him as she had supposedly once had? Sansa did not know, but after meeting with Pycelle, he said only time would be able to help. She had nearly given up hope, but it has now been another week past and she was getting tired of being kept in The Red Keep. Sandor and the others would walk her around the gardens or the castle and speak with her of memories past, but she could not grasp them. Now as she sat in her window sill, watching white clouds roll in the sky, Sansa thought back to the last week with Sandor and how when they sat together near the water, he became calmer and more kind to her.

The babe growing inside her was his and she knew it, but that night has been erased and everyday she tried her best to remember. Sansa had asked Pycelle if it was possible for a kiss to help her remember and although the old man had only told her to try, whenever she tried to get close to Sandor, the others were always around, or he would turn away from her.

At the thought of what he had told her, she snorted. Sandor leaned in close to her one night, his lips slightly grazing hers and he whispered, "_I ain't gonna scare ya, little bird" _and then simply walked away, leaving her to her needlework and lemon cakes.

At the sound of hooves hitting the ground, she looked outside and saw the stable boys riding one of the many royal horses around the yards. Sansa smiled and quickly grabbed her cloak and ran from her room to join them outside. When the stable boys saw Sansa walking to them, they bowed and cautiously asked, "My Lady, what are you doing out here?" She could not help but smile and she whispered, "I wish to ride. Bring me one of your horses." They looked at each other and as the oldest went to retrieve one, the younger boy took his hat off and walked to her, "Lady Sansa, everyone here has been told not to let you go anywhere alone." Sansa snorted, "Boy, I may not be an experienced rider, but I do believe a short ride through gardens and trails will not hurt me." Sansa had gotten her way, and in her purple gown and black cloak, she mounted a brown mare they had given her, "Should anyone ask, tell them not to worry, I am simply riding through King's Landing, no further."

She rode for an hour, allowing the fresh air to run through her hair and she laughed for she was happy. Surprisingly, Sansa found she was not as bad a rider as she thought and she wondered if Sandor had taught her how to ride during their time together.

A loud rumble overhead got her attention and as Sansa looked up at the sky, she found dark clouds forming and a large drop of rain landed on her cheek. As soon as she turned the horse to return back tot he castle, the sky opened up and the rain poured heavy, blinding her from seeing the path. Sansa's mare began to get distressed from the situation ad the storm and as she patted it on the neck, she whispered, "It is only us, girl. Please, help me find the way." The horse began to move forward, but at the crack of thunder and when they saw the lightning, the horse reared backwards, sending a screaming Sansa to the ground waiting below, her head hitting it right after her back.

…...

Back at the castle, Sandor and Ulric rushed down the halls, looking in empty chambers for Sansa. The rain had begun to pour and Sansa was no where in the castle. A frantic and soaked Tommen came running down the halls, his long blonde hair flying behind him, "Sandor! Ulric! I spoke with the stable boys and they claim Sansa had taken a brown mare to ride around the gardens and trails. They said that it was more than an hour ago and she has not returned." Sandor yelled and pushed past the King, down the hall where he would be led to the stables. Ulric grabbed his arm, "You need me to come with you. I came take an alternate path." Sandor shook his head and a guard brought him Stranger, "You stay here and have them prepare a hot bath and a fire for her. Should I find her, no doubt she will be cold." Sandor mounted Stranger and took off with several guards riding behind him to find Sansa.

…...

_I'm cold._

Sansa opened her eyes and that was the first thought that came to mind. After slowly sitting up, she tenderly placed her fingers on the back of her head to find only a tiny spot of blood. Sansa hissed in pain and as the rain poured down on her, she untied the cloak from her neck which was heavy with rain and mud. As she stood, the rain felt like ice hitting her skin and the wind made her shiver. She looked down both ways and decided to walk to her right, hoping it was the way to the castle, but as she began to walk, a strangled cry escaped her lips and she grabbed a tree for support as her mind went blank and a memory came forth..

"_**Se-Sandor, I realize I never thanked you." Sansa was eating a piece of bread and Sandor looked at her, "And what are you thanking me for?" **_

"_**You saved me."**_

Sansa gasped for air and her eyes opened once more, "He saved me. It is true." As she began to walk again, another cry came from her lips and she staggered forward in the rain..

_**Visions of Sandor in the tub and her laying in bed. He was nearly drunk and when he laid behind her, he placed his hand on her belly, "To help your moon blood pains, girl."**_

_**Another memory came forth, this time, it was several back to back. Sandor on top of Sansa who was laying on the forest floor, her dress being pulled down, but then Arya attacks Sandor. Another of Gregor Clegane attacking her and Bronn in the small Inn room. **_

Memory after memory came forth to Sansa and she found herself crying. Not tears of pain, not tears of sadness, but tears of joy. She could finally remember and she could recall everything that had past; she could finally remember the night the babe in her belly was conceived. It was that night in the tent; the night before Ulric captured her for Stannis. Her strength had finally returned to her and Sansa lifted her skirts in her arms, her knees nearly showing and she ran as fast as her cold feet could carry her.

…...

Sandor watched as the brown mare came running towards them without an owner on its back and he knew something had happened. Sandor called out through the rain, "Sansa! Where the hell are you, girl?" A guard yelled out, "Your grace, I have found her cloak!" He held up a black, muddy cloak and he growled, "She is trying to get back." He turned his horse around and in the distance, he saw a very wet Sansa standing there, watching him.

…...

Sansa stopped in her tracks when she came upon Sandor on horseback with several of their guards and when he turned to her, her heart burst. Sandor, her husband, her King, and the father of her children was now dismounting and running towards her and through the rain. Sansa stood there for a moment and thought of Baelfire; her dear Baelfire who she had not seen for months. Home. She wanted to go home. Sansa began to run to him as well and when they met in the road, Sandor grabbed her and held her to him, "Fucking seven hells, girl. I have been looking for you." He held her close and then pushed her back to look her over, "Are you hurt?" Sansa shook her head, "I hit the back of my head and it's bleeding but nothing else." Sandor nodded and lifted her in his arms, "We've got to get you back."

On the way back to the castle, Sansa tried to tell him that she remembered, but Sandor hushed her so she could save her energy. At the stairs, Ulric, Bronn and Tommen were waiting, "Thanks to the seven you are alright." Sandor carried her past them and brought her to her room, where handmaidens had her stripped and placed in a hot bath. All of this went by so quickly, she tried to catch Sandor on his way out, but the doors were closed.

…...

When the skies were clear, the night was beautiful in King's Landing. Sansa sat in her window sill once more, in a white nightgown, waiting for Sandor to join her. A knock on the door made her jump, "Come in." She watched her husband enter and close the door before turning to her, "You asked for me, little bird?" She turned to him and whispered, "The tent." Sandor frowned and growled, "Speak my language, girl." Sansa stood from her seat and shook her head,

"The night before I was capture, you brought me into our tent and you-you- we made love."

Sandor looked at her with wide eyes and his scarred face twitched as she walked to him, "I am Queen Sansa Stark Clegane of Winterfell. Mother of the North and you are my King and husband." Before she could go on anymore, Sandor ran to her, grabbing her behind the neck and kissing her with a burning passion on her pink lips. Sansa wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer as she moaned into his mouth.

When they finally pulled apart he grabbed her face with his hands, "You remember." Sansa smiled, "I remember everything. I remember Baelfire, I remember finding Arya, I even remember all of the death and heartache I have been through. But I would not change it for the world." Sansa grabbed his hand and placed it on her hard belly, which was now over a month grown, "And now, I know we will be able to love this child as one and I will never forget you again."

…...

Early into the next morning, a handmaiden softly knocked on Sansa's chamber door and when she entered she found Sansa lying in her bed, with Sandor behind her, holding her close with his arm wrapped around her waist. The young girl smiled and left the room to only knock on the King and Queen's chambers. The Queen had awoken early that morning and when she answered the door, the handmaiden smiled and whispered, "I believe she remembers." Margaery smiled and gave a giggle, "Dear girl, send word throughout the castle, we shall feast in their honor tonight."

Sansa Stark has finally had her memory returned, and all was well. But how long would the couple be happy for until a new danger arises?

…...

A LONG CHAPTER. I hope you all enjoy the pain my fingers are going through! Lol its, alright, i've been sick in bed, so I have nothing to do!


	8. Chapter 8

As I have said, I am trying to give chapters. I should get a few more up, depending on how sick I feel. Enjoy. And please, leave a review on whether you want to see a Girl or a Boy.

…...

The Lions arrive...

…...

After regaining her memories, Sansa was ten times happier than she had been in a long time. The castle had received news that Tyrion would be arriving to King's Landing that day and when Sansa entered the throne room, she saw many guards and handmaidens running about readying for the arrival. It had been nearly a week since her memories returning and since then she had been busy with sending letters to Winterfell and meeting with Tommen and Margaery with Sandor.

Sandor.

Sansa smiled at the thought of her husband as she walked around the throne room and how the once hard and angry Sandor turned into a hard, angry, but nicer Sandor around her. Her growing baby bump had not shown through her robes yet, but as she passed guards they bowed, "Your grace." She would see them eye her belly and she would whisper, "No need to worry." She stopped at the bottom of the steps that led to the iron throne and she stared at it.

The throne next to it would have been her place if she had remained betrothed to Joffrey. _I have no need for that throne now, _she thought. Sansa had her own throne and she was Queen of the North. She was mother of the people there and although she once thought it a grand thing to be a Queen, Queen of the Realm was not for her. Tommen came beside her and tapped her shoulder, "Daydreaming, Sansa?" She smiled, "Yes. But not of the fairy tales I once hoped for." He followed her gaze to the throne and smiled to himself, "That would've been your spot up there. It's not the best thing in the world to be a King, you know." Sansa looked at him, "It is not the grandest thing to be a Queen, either. But I still love my people and they love me all the same."

Tommen, without pausing, spoke, "Would you like to sit in it?" He watched her go wide eyed, "Tommen, I am not allowed..I-"

"You are a Queen, so why not? No one will tell on you, silly girl." Sansa looked back up at the throne and whispered, "I would love to." It had always been a dream of hers when she was younger to sit on the iron throne, and although the idea was now scary, she took the chance of seeing how it felt. Tommen took her hand and whispered, "Go on." She clutched his hand and without removing her eyes, he led her up a few of the steps, letting her hand go to walk the rest herself.

Sandor had come into the throne room at that moment with Bronn and Ulric and saw Tommen leading Sansa up the steps and letting her go to walk to the throne. He stood and watched her and heard Bronn whisper, "Seven save me." Everyone in the room had stopped what they were doing and in a hushed silence, they watched as Sansa stopped in front of the throne, touching it with her pale and delicate fingers. Sandor had walked to Tommen, who looked at him, "I told her she could." He looked at the boy King and saw him smile and his green eyes looked back at Sansa who had turned to face the room. She took a deep breath and slowly lowered herself down on the throne, keeping her eyes straight to the doors.

It was everything she imagined it was; cold and hard, but she felt like a true Queen. Sansa closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them she saw Sandor and Tommen watching her with interest. Sansa giggled and spoke,

"It's not very fitting for me, Tommen." Tommen laughed and Sandor spoke next, "That throne is too big for you, Sansa. Get down here before you give our babe a chill."

Sansa rolled her eyes and as she stood, there was a clatter and shouting coming from the halls. Everyone turned and paused as the throne doors opened and there stood a dirty, beaten and bruised man with only one hand. Tommen's eyes went wide after a moment and he shouted, "Uncle Jaime!"

…...

Jon sighed and crumpled up the third letter he has tried to write to Sansa and Sandor speaking of his marriage in the Godswood. Meg came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest and whispered, "Lord Husband, just write a simple note of how we married. There is nothing they can do now; we married in front of the gods. It is known and pure." Jon snorted and glanced behind him at her, "I suppose you would like to write it. Their letter stated that her memories had returned and they will be coming home within the next few weeks. No doubt I will bother her worse if I send it now."

Meg sighed and took the quill from his hand, "It is best then, to allow her to come home and settle in before she is told. She has been through so much, I would hate for her to rush on our accord." The leaned in and kissed for a moment before they heard a soft voice, "Hodor." The pair quickly pulled apart and saw Hodor standing in the doorway holding a pale Bran.

Jon went forward and ran a hand through the young man's hair, "Still ill?" Bran nodded, "It's not so bad. I've gotten better in the last few days. I've been controlling some birds that fly over head when I sit at the window to pass my time. Perhaps I could play with Rickon, today?" Meg walked forward and took her Lord husband's arm, "It is nice out, let's all go outside."

…...

Jaime stood before everyone in the throne room an all was silent in shock. A tall, thin, blonde man , known as Lancel Lannister came in soon after him and sneered, "Have you all no respect for Ser Jaime Lannister?" Jaime turned his head and in a hoarse voice said to him, "Shut your whining mouth for one fucking moment, please." Lancel frowned but took one step back as Jaime turned back and looked at Tommen. But wait! What is this? Jaime went down the steps slowly and walked to the throne, where a shocked and nervous looking Sansa Stark stood. Jaime's eyes went wide and in a comical way he announced, "Perhaps I have been gone for too long! I have finally seen the day when a Stark took the iron throne."

Sandor moved his hand to the hilt of his sword and stepped forward as Sansa quickly walked down the steps and away from the throne. Jaime saw Sandor's movements and snorted, backing away, "I am not going to harm anyone, Hound. Not even your precious Queen." Tommen stepped forward and rested a hand on Sandor's arm, calming him, "_Uncle, _Sansa is not the Queen. I am the King." Jaime looked at the boy, who was almost a spitting image of him; those green eyes, the long blonde hair. He then looked at Sansa who was eying him cautiously and moving towards Sandor, where she wrapped her arms around his middle and had him hold her.

"I thought you had died. Grandfather believed you dead in battle; mother did as well. I told her before she was.." Lancel came forward then and spoke, "Before you had her killed under false charges?" Tommen stood his ground and looked at him, "False? She tried to poison me because she refused to be removed as Queen Regent. My own mother! I had no choice but to have her executed." The tired Jaime held up his one good hand, "Stop. Believe me, Tommen, word travels well through Westeros. When I heard of her death, I was not surprised. I guess I should call myself fortunate for being alive and that this fool has brought me back here." He motioned to Lancel who huffed and then eyed Sansa and Sandor, "What is the lost Stark girl doing here?" Sandor growled, "That's the Queen of the North you are speaking to, ya fairy." Lancel frowned at his words and walked away.

Jaime chuckled and spoke with a tired voice, "And does the Queen of the North speak for herself? Or does she have her dog do it for her?" Sansa frowned and stepped forward then, out of Sandor's hold, "You will be sure to be careful with the way you speak to my husband and the King of the North. He is no longer a Lannister Dog." Jaime smiled at her, "So the tales and songs I have heard are true. The girl has tamed the Hound." He looked at Sansa for a moment longer than he should have and whispered, "Your beauty is a splendid sight, your grace."

…...

Tommen had Jaime brought to empty chambers and had him bathed and dressed in his Lannister reds and golds. Orders were given to have a hand of gold made for him and after he was cleaned and his wounds and himself were dressed, he met Tommen in the King's solar.

As he entered, he caught sight of Margaery speaking to Tommen and at his entry, Margaery paused and bowed her head, leaving the room. Tommen smiled, "You may be confused. Margaery Tyrell is my Queen." Jaime nodded, "I suppose the Tyrell's wanted their share of King's Landing." He sat opposite of Tommen and before he could speak, the boy wasted no time, "I know of you and mother, before I was born I mean." Jaime closed his eyes and listened, "I read some letters between you and mother while she was with me in her belly and after speaking to uncle and grandfather, I found it true; you are no uncle." Jaime opened his eyes and whispered, "Are you happy that you know now? What I wanted more than ever was to be more than an uncle to you, but your mother-she- your mother would not let me. Imagine Robert walking in on me holding you, or when you spoke your first words, you spoke of me being your father." Tommen leaned back in his chair,

"Not a day goes by that do not think of it. But I wouldn't call it a curse to be your son. I am forgiving, not like Joffrey."

Jaime snorted, "I am not the same person, Tommen. The battles and this has changed me." He held up his severed wrist and both looked at it, "You couldn't imagine the pain."

They spoke of Cersei and her death, which Jaime cried about. He had heard word while traveling as a commoner and although he was heartbroken, he was not surprised; she was going mad. They spoke of Tyrions arrival that day and then turned to speaking of Sansa.

"Sansa Stark has been through a lot, Jaime. I do not want anything to happen to her during her stay here." Jaime nodded, "Then keep that Lancel boy away from her. I couldn't count how many whores he had sent to his tents while I traveled with him." Tommen nodded and whispered, "Make friends with her and her King; we are allies now and I intend to keep it that way. I rule as a Baratheon under my choice, but grandfather has Casterly Rock under the order, that should she need an army, she gets both of them. She is in even more danger now." Jaime's attention was caught at that, "Oh? And why now all of a sudden?" Tommen looked at him and whispered, "She carried the true heir to the North."

He had mentioned Baelfire to him and how they has given him both of their names, but under the house names, he was not entitled to inherit the role of King, unless given to him by the Queen or King himself. Baelfire was a prince, but would remain as so until his brother or sister was born; he would then become a little Lord.

Tommen left Jaime in the solar to relax and after he left, Jaime stood and walked to the window, where he heard shouts and cheers. He glanced out and saw Sandor and some other large fellow having a dual for fun while men and women looked on. He looked around the small crowd and spotted Sansa laughing and cheering for her husband. He took notice of the smile upon her face and how clear her skin was of bruises; not like she was when she was here with Joffrey.

Perhaps Jaime Lannister could show her not all of them were evil? Perhaps he could become a friend to them and help protect her and the small heir she carried within her.

…...

So many chapters...so many.. :D review for a boy or girl. I know some of you are like...WHAT?! JAIME?! He's ALIVE! You will hear more of his story in the next chapter when he speaks with Sansa in privacy.


	9. Chapter 9

We are picking up from the last chapter, of course! The arrival of Tyrion!

…...

My brother

…...

Tyrion looked out of the carriage window and saw the front gates of King's Landing. He smiled and looked back inside and when he caught sight of Victoria across from him on the Nursemaid's lap, she giggled and held her hands out to him. Her nursemaid tutted, "Lady Victoria, your drooling is a nasty habit." She wiped her chin and Tyrion snorted, "You act as though she is a young girl of ten drooling; the child is not even a year!" The carriage stopped and as a guard opened the door, he announced, "We are here, my Lord. Would you like me to have your belongings brought in now?" Tyrion stood and jumped out of the carriage, "Yes and have Podrick help you. He knows the rooms I prefer."

…...

Just as Tyrion was pulling through the gates with his caravan, Sansa was being helped with putting on a gown. She groaned, "This corset is going to be the death of me! Why must I wear it? I traveled with Tyrion for many months and wore breeches in front of him." Her handmaidens giggled and the oldest answered, "That may be the case, but here, you must wear one to show you are a proper Lady."

Sansa rolled her eyes and as her gown was tied in the back, she quickly put on her shoes. A knock was heard at the door and as one handmaiden braided Sansa's hair, the other answered; it was Bronn. The handmaidens left and Bronn smiled, "You look as pretty as you did when I first saw you." Sansa smiled and stood from her seat at the vanity, "I feel like a pin cushion. I've lost count of the pins holding this braid and this corset is so tight."

He laughed and took her hand, "I am to escort you to the steps to greet our little Lord. Sandor will be there to escort you to dinner." Bronn walked her outside to the steps and as she reached her side next to Sandor, Jaime and Tommen came out as well, standing only feet away from them.

Sandor looked over Sansa's head and to Jaime, who in return looked at him and bowed his head in respect before looking forward again. Sansa touched his arm and whispered, "Stop trying to intimidate him, Sandor." He looked down at her and growled back, "I'm making sure that fool doesn't try anything." Lancel Lannister came running out of the castle and down the steps, "Why did no one call me? I had made it clear that I wanted to be here to welcome the Imp!" Sansa watched as Jaime turned around and in a low voice spoke, "You shut the hell up or I swear to you I will feed you to the people of this city."

…...

Tyrion looked up and saw everyone on the steps awaiting him, but one person in particular caught his eye. He walked forward, allowing the nursemaid to exit the carriage with Victoria on her hip and when he reached the steps he looked at his brother, "Dear god, you are alive. I never doubted I, you know." Jaime walked down to his brother and smiled, "I missed you, little lion." He bent down and the two brothers hugged for a moment, before Tyrion spoke, "Who needs two hands? I only ever use one, myself."

…...

That night, they castle drank, danced and ate in honor of Jaime and Tyrion. Because Sansa was with child, she was not able to drink the wine, but Sandor gladly drank her portion. After several courses, Sandor had gotten up and went with Bronn over to Podrick and Tyrion to speak with them and soon after he left Sansa at the head table, Jaime sat down next to her. Sansa turned from Margaery and looked at Jaime,

"Ser Jaime, how are you fairing?"

Jaime smiled and leaned back in Sandor's seat, "Quite well. It is nice to be back. How are you feeling?" He motioned to her belly and Sansa placed a hand on the tiny bump that was there, "I am doing well. Maester Pycelle claims it will be a strong child; I claim it is too early to tell." Jaime nodded and looked at Sandor, "No doubt of it. Look who it's father is." Sansa giggled and whispered, "I am sorry about.." She motioned to his severed wrist and he smiled sadly, "It was only a hand; one less to hold a sword with, but my left is strong as well."

They were quiet for a moment until Jaime cleared his throat, "I wanted to apologize for what occurred when you were first here. Although I was not here for long, I could see the light left your eyes very soon after you were here." Sansa bowed her head, "It was not an experience I ever want to deal with again, but what can I do to change the past?"

Sandor looked up from talking with the others and saw Jaime take Sansa's hand in his one and she smiled at the gesture. Sandor excused himself from the group and as he walked to the table, Jaime kissed her hand and left her to her husband. He slammed down the goblet of wine he was holding, making Sansa jump and Margaery, who was speaking with another Lady, turn around in shock. She looked up at him and whispered,

"Sandor?"

He spoke loudly, "What in the hells were you doing talking to that pretty boy?" Sansa frowned and looked around her to see a few people watching them with profound interest. She shook her head, "I don't have an idea as to why you are angry with me for speaking with him." Sandor grabbed her arm and pulled her up from her seat and at the same time, quieting the room when her glass fell over and crashed onto the floor.

The King and Queen both watched them and as did Tyrion, Jaime and Bronn. Sansa turned red from embarrassment as he dragged her down the stairs and out of the room. As he pulled her down an abandoned hall, Sansa cried out, "You are hurting my arm! Let me go, Sandor!" He let her go abruptly and looked down at her, "I saw him kiss your hand! That fucking snake in the grass." Sansa shook her head, "How dare you! He was apologizing for what I had went through under his sons and sisters rule here. Jaime is kindhearted unlike his twin was!" Sandor swayed in his place and that made her angry, "You are absolutely drunk. How dare you treat me like some child you can scold. I am your wife and I carry your babe inside of me, do not forget that."

Sandor looked down at her and leaned forward, resting his forehead on her own before kissing her lips, "I am sorry, little bird. I will let you enjoy the feast and I will go outside." He left her then leaning against the wall, holding the arm he had dragged her out by. Could she go back in there and explain what had happened? Of course.

Sansa took a deep breath and composed herself before walking back through the doors. But it was not long before Margaery came running to her, "Are you alright? Jaime feels terrible for having caused such a scene." Sansa dismissed that and for the rest of the night, she spent her time with Tyrion and Bronn.

…...

Later that night, Sansa sat alone in her and Sandor's chambers, waiting for him to return. No doubt he felt horrible for the way he had treated her only hours before. Sansa slipped on her slippers and walked tot he balcony, yearning for the fresh air and wind to blow through her hair. A noise from down below startled her and upon looking down, she saw a large, dark cloaked figure walking towards to stables. Sansa frowned and upon better judgment, she decided to grab a lantern and place her robe on before descending down the stairs from her room.

Upon her arrival outside, the stables were lit up and a shadow was moving about the walls. She walked to the stables quickly and quietly, dimming her lantern and dropping it on the ground just outside the doors. Inside, Sansa saw a large man lifting a saddle onto a familiar horse, "Ulric?"

Her once captor and savior turned quickly around and saw Sansa in her nightgown and open robe watching him with confusion in her eyes. Only a few days ago, he was walking her in the gardens and speaking of the life he wanted to start in Kings landing. Ulric watched as she made her way to him, "You shouldn't be out here, little one." Sansa shook her head, "Neither should you. Why are you out here so late? You'll catch your death." He chuckled, "Don't worry about me." He turned back to the saddle and pulled on its buckles before stopping and without turning around he whispered, "I am leaving." Sansa grabbed his arm, "Leaving? But only days ago you said.."

"I know what I said. This place isn't for me, girl. I need to go home; back to the Twins." He felt Sansa's warm hand leave his arm, "Back to the Frey's." He turned then and sighed, "You know. I'm sure when I return they will try to kill me, but don't worry about me. I plan on grabbing the rest of my things and leaving quickly." He watched as her eyes became bright with tears, "You promised me yo would stay with me, to protect me. You promised to come to Winterfell. Sandor and I will treat you well and you will never have to worry about anything like that again! Please, do not leave, Ulric. You are my friend and I need you to stay." Ulric could hear no more and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her close to him, "I will never be far away from you, Sansa." He placed his hand gently on her belly, "I will never be far from either you or your babe. Should you ever need me, write on a scroll and send it to the Neck Inn. Do you understand?" He felt her nod against his chest and he knew he had to left go of her now, or he wouldn't be able to leave her.

He pulled away and Sansa watched him mount his horse and bring it towards her. Ulric reached down and placed his hand on the side of her face, "I'll never forget you, Sansa. Tell Sandor thank you, for not killing me." He saw her smile and he gently rubbed her face before removing his hand and kicking his horse forward. As she cried and watched him ride away and through the gates of King's Landing, Sansa felt a arm snake around her waist, the hand rest on her hip. She looked up and saw Sandor watching in the direction Ulric was riding, "Don't worry, little bird. I think he'll be alright."

She was not sure how long he had been watching in the shadows; she did not care. But as Sansa wiped away the last of her tears, Sandor lifted her in his arms and carried her back inside the castle, where she would be safe and out of the cold.

She had lost her friend that night and although many would call her crazy for calling a man like that her friend, she felt as though she would see him one day soon.

…...

hey, its better than killing him off. I liked Ulric and I'm sure we'll see him again!


	10. Chapter 10

Aha! See, you thought I was done posting for awhile, well..ACTING. I am back after a few days, but within those few days I wrote bit by bit. Enjoy.

…...

Onwards towards home.

…...

Every Lord in Kings Landing was summoned to meet with the council and their King after a few days of Ser Jaime's return. Sansa had watched with fascination as men in ornate vest and tunics and belts of gold and silver rode through the gates on their beautiful horses. She had felt like a child again, sneaking a look out her mothers window, watching her father ride his horse with his men back home.

There were not many of them, but enough to fill the meeting room. Sansa was the only woman to be in attendance and Margaery was sent to her gardens with those Lady wives who accompanied their husbands. Sanas stood before her long mirror and her hands played with the front of her gown; smoothing the fabric there and turning sideways to look at her belly. Her belly had gotten only slightly bigger that last few weeks and Pycelle was certain she was nearly two moons. Her handmaiden had brought her a gown of black and gold and she watched as Sansa took a long look at it.

"I suppose wearing these colors will show my support for Sandor's house." Now as she stood in front of the mirror, she could help but love the dress.

…...

Tommen sat in his chair in the council room and greeted each Lord who came in. Following Tyrion and Jaime was Sandor, who watched each mans movement, to make sure no one was there to harm Tommen or Sansa. As each man took their seat, Tommen counted twenty Lords that were in attendance, "Your grace, when will our supposed "Mother of the North" come to us?" As Sandor took his seat next to an empty chair he glanced at Tommen, "I am sure our Sansa will be here any moment."

Sansa lifted her gown and ran down the halls, a handmaiden running behind her. They both stopped at the doors and the girl fixed Sansa's gown and hair while laughing, "Your grace runs too fast even when with child." Sansa giggled and quickly placed her silver and emerald crown on top of her head, "Time to show them what I can do." The guard nodded and opened the door, "Queen Sansa Stark of the North." As she stepped inside, everyone in the room stood from their seats in respect to her and Sansa smiled as she got closer, "Please, you may sit." She took her seat between Sandor and Tommen and they began to talk of their business.

They all began to speak about Jaime Lannisters return and what it would mean for Kings Landing and Casterly Rock. An older Lord, who Sansa was not sure of his name spoke first, "I agree that it is a blessing he was returned to us with only a hand missing, but he is the brother of Cersei and no doubt the blood runs thick with venom. We need to think of the people and what dangers he can bring." Jaime laughed, "Dangers? I was never dangerous in this city and I was appointed part of the Kings guard! Robert Baratheon trusted me and-" The old Lord laughed, "Aye! He trusted you and now look where he is! He is a worm feast and you sit here with a golden hand. I say send him away to another part of Westeros." A good portion of the room agreed and Tommen shook his head, "My uncle can not just be sent somewhere to start a new life. He is a noble Ser and son of one of the more powerful men in Westeros. Casterly Rock is his home and that is the only place I would dare send him." A younger man by the name of Wildruf Banster stood and spoke strong, "Your grace, Casterly Rock would not be available for him. Tywin Lannister is still alive and although by right it is Ser Jaime's next in line, how can we be sure he will provide an heir when it is needed." He turned to Jaime, "Ser, you are not the same man. You are weaker and-" Sansa had listened for long enough. They were treating Jaime as though he was a common man and the lowest of low.

Sandor could see her fuming from her seat and her gave her thigh a squeeze and whispered, "Don't be involved, Sansa." But as she continued to listen, her anger rose. She placed her hand on Sandor's and looked at him before rising from her seat and interrupting, "You treat this man as though he is a common cripple with a disease."

All chatter in the room stopped and eyes turned to her; Sandor closed his eyes and put his head down. Sansa gulped and Lord Wildruf chuckled, "Your grace has something she wishes to say?" Sansa nodded, "Ser Jaime is an honorable man, who has made mistakes like any of us have in this room. How dare you talk low of him in his presence and mine. You would kick him out of his home and the city he knows so well?" The old Lord stood as well, "Your grace, I will be truthful with you. Had it been my meeting, you would be sitting in the gardens with the Queen, but seeing as I have to suffer through your presence in matters that apply to us men..." Sansa frowned, "How dare you. I have every right to be here as all of you. I have the right to know where you will send this man and I have the right to allow him into the North." Sandor stood next to her, "My wife is not to be insulted by anyone, including a self proclaimed Lord."

Jaime and Tyrion watched the exchange with much interest, "Lord Wildruf, do you really believe Ser Jaime will just pack his things and leave the places he knows. His sister may have been a cause of destruction but so was Joffrey Baratheon." The men snorted and again, the old Lord laughed, "That boy was nothing compared to others that I have seen. Sure, whores were beaten and murdered in the palace, but even Robert Baratheon had his whores; left them with sons too." Sansa shook her head, "Only whores were beaten? I disagree. In my stay here I was no guest, I was their prisoner. I was stripped before a council such as this and I was beaten until my wounds bled. I watched him order my father, Eddard Stark, to death and I was the one who had to look at his head on a spike at the gates. Many of the faces I see today were there when he had me stripped for the supposed crimes my brother Robb caused."

The room was quiet at her speech and even the old Lord was quiet, his head bowed and Sansa continued, "That man sitting over there was not part of that and he does not have the same blood running through his veins." Lancel Lannister stood from his seat, "It seems her grace forgets that she stood by her precious boy King and watched the destruction that was caused by it, of course, that was until her leave." Sandor stopped Sansa from talking and spoke up, "Would you rather she had been married off to you, boy? I took her away to protect her from her death. Sansa had no choice but to bow down to his beck and call and at the same time hope that when she did he didn't kick her."

They spoke for a good hour of Jaime and Tyrion's little Victoria, who would be heir to Casterly Rock. The old Lord spoke to Sansa again, who was now sitting and holding hands with Sandor, "And what of the North, your grace? It needs an heir just the same as the South does." Sansa did not stand, but nodded, "It does all the same. Sandor and I are expecting our first blood child. I am nearly two moons along." Congratulations were sounded through the room and Jaime laughed, "And yet you argue and fight like a woman going into battle." Laughs were heard and Lord Wildruf spoke, "You say blood child? Do you have another?" Sandor spoked this time, "After a miscarriage from a beating she had received from a Lord from the Twins, her sworn shield had found a child floating on the Trident in a basket. He brought him to us and we took him as our own. The boy has both names and will remain a prince until this one is born; he will then be know as a Lord and will be given his own castle when he is older."

Sansa was proud of Sandor at that moment. He knew how much she had missed Baelfire and Sandor spoke with pride as he told them of him. "His name is Baelfire Eddard Stark Clegane." Tommen smiled and looked at them, "A wolf and a dog, how fitting." Sansa smiled at his joke, but the old lord snorted, "Why not just make him a Snow? Ned Starks bastard was made one and yet you take a child from the river and make him an heir." Sansa gave a laugh, "Jon Snow is a Lord of Winterfell and deserves more respect than you speak about him with. Baelfire is no bastard and although he is named with our houses, he will not be an heir. Should this babe I carry be a girl, she will take place before him as Princess of the North."

The talking went on for hours and a decision was finally made about Jaime. Sansa had left the room to refresh herself and stretch and when she returned, Tommen stood, "Our decision had been made final, then. Jaime Lannister will accompany Sansa and Sandor Clegane in 3 days time to the North where he will stay unless invited back to Kings Landing and Casterly Rock."

Sansa gasped and Sandor stood from his seat, his eyes going to Jaime's and he argued, "Why send him to the North? I would fear for my own people's safety!" Tommen held up his hand and the Lords began to stand and leave the room, "Sandor it is decided. I am sorry. That is where he would be the safest." Sansa nodded from where she sat and stood, "I understand. Sandor, come. We will talk about it in our rooms.

Sandor followed Sansa and as he passed Jaime and Tyrion he stopped and growled to Jaime in a low voice, "Listen here, I ain't ever trusted you and will not trust you. Sansa may think you are all flowers and sunshine, but I know better. Stay away from her and keep your distance on the road."

Jaime nodded and watched him continue to follow Sansa to their rooms. Trust with Sandor Clegane will be hard to earn.

…...


	11. Chapter 11

I want Sansa to have a dream of Shae. I think it will help her not feel so scared about having a child. Plus, if you've noticed, there has been no mention of Sandor and Sansa doing the deed...Because he hasn't touched her.

…...

Love me

…...

It was done. They were to leave Kings Landing in 3 days with Jaime Lannister to go home to Winterfell, where he would stay. Unlike Sandor, Sansa did not think of it as babysitting, she thought of it as a way for him to start his life over without his twin sister making sure he did everything she wanted.

Sandor had chased her down the hallway after the council meeting and they argued for what seemed like hours about where Jaime would be staying. The argument was resolved when Sansa mentioned a small attachment to the castle where their old Maester used to stay. He soon left her in their chambers and Sansa had decided to bathe and eat dinner by herself that night. She was not sure why they were arguing so much, but her emotions were running wild. Pycelle came in before the handmaidens brought her a fresh bath and insisted that she try not to argue so much since her change in moods could harm the child.

It was nearly sunset when clouds rolled in and began to rain upon the city. Rain. It seemed to rain whenever Sansa was upset. As she finished her food, her handmaidens came in with hot water and poured it in the tub before helping her undress, "Do you need anything else, your grace?" Sansa untied her hair and whispered, "Privacy." They closed the white mesh curtain that was in front of the bath and as they left, Sansa sank into the water. As she sat in the hot water, she looked down at her belly, studying the small plumpness which was her child and she smiled as she whispered, "Perhaps your father needs to be alone?" As though her had heard her, the doors opened to their chambers and Sansa silently pulled herself deeper into the water, her eyes peeking just at the top of the tub.

"Sansa?" She sighed and sat up again, leaning over the tub, "In here, darling." Sandor came through the curtain and looked down at her, "You alright?" She nodded, "I don't want to argue with you anymore, Sandor."

He nodded and without a word, unbuckled his sword belt and placed it in a chair near him before removing his tunic. Sansa could not help but lean back in the bath under the bubbles and watch as he undressed in front of her. She giggled when he lowered himself into the water across from her and their knees hit. They sat across from each other, just watching one another with interest and when the silence was finally broken, Sandor whispered, "Come here." The tub was large enough for them both to fit comfortably, but with Sansa with child, it was harder for her to curl herself up at the other end, so she happily obliged. The water splashed as she moved over to him and as he put his legs out straight in front of him, Sansa used her legs to straddle his naked lap.

At the feel of his hands on her hips, Sansa wiggled around and whispered, "Sandor, why have you not touched me in so long?" She looked down into his eyes and he shook his head, "You weren't ready yet. It was too soon after the accident, girl." His eyes trailed her body and after leaning forward to kiss her breasts, he pulled back and gently lifted her with his hands, "Do you want me now?" Sansa bent down and as she lowered herself onto him, she groaned, "More than once."

That night was special for Sansa and Sandor. There was not one spot they did not make love on in that room and later when a naked Sansa slept in his arms, Sandor reached over to the table near the bed and grabbed a pouch, opened it and pull out a small ring.

The ring had three jewels of green and yellow and the metal was silver. He gently moved his arm and even more gently placed the ring on her finger, watching as she twitched in her sleep and sighed before pulling him closer. The sun was nearly about to rise and when she felt him moving, Sansa opened her eyes, "What's wrong?" He nearly chuckled at her tired face and messed up hair, but he hushed her, "Nothing, little bird. You're sleeping for two now, get your rest. I'm going to go make sure breakfast is brought here." Sansa laid back down and while she watched his naked form get out of the bed and moved in the dark she mumbled, "Why are you being so kind?" As he pulled on his breeches he looked back at her and found her breathing heavy again, indicating she fell back to sleep.

After he was dressed, he walked back over to the bed and bent down, "Because I don't treat you as kind as I should and I don't tell you I love you enough. You'll always be too good for me, Sansa Stark." Although she was deep in sleep, Sansa smiled and Sandor looked back down at the finger that had the ring on it, _she won't realize its there until morning._

…...

Jon turned in his bed and his hand automatically went to touch the person who laid next to him the night before. At the feeling of cold sheets, he sat up and looked around the room, "Meg?" Jon had dressed in a rush and as he walked down the halls he found Arya running towards him with Baelfire in her arms, "Jon! A letter has been sent from Sansa, they will be home in a few weeks!" Happy news indeed. Jon smiled and kissed both his sister and the babe in her arms, who giggled and pulled at Jon's black hair.

Meg had woken early that morning and had the urge to climb. She quickly found herself outside and climbing the tallest tree in Winterfell, that went up nearly thirty feet. Her bare feet could not be bothered by the bark rubbing against them as she climbed and soon, she found herself sitting on a large branch, watching the sun rise. It was her father that taught her to climb to escape danger from animals and of course other people. Jon was against her climbing because of the accident with Bran, but Meg had been doing it since she was nearly six and she knew she would be alright.

Jon grabbed a box which he had gotten Meg the night before and went outside, "Meg!" She looked down from her perch and smiled, "Up here, Snow!" He looked up and growled, "I told you not to go up there!" Meg shrugged and quickly climbed down, "A present for me, Jon?"

"For the perfect Lady Wife."

A gown of red. Meg smiled as she pulled the dress from its box and twirled it around, "A new gown!" Jon pulled her in for a hug, "It suits you. Besides, a new dress for Sansa's homecoming is in order for you!" Meg laughed and held it up to her, "You spoil me, Jon. I worry though."

"You worry of Sansa not agreeing to our marriage? Well, don't worry, she liked you enough." Meg sighed and as they walked back inside she whispered, "What if she does not? Jon, I am no longer a maiden and it will be hard to leave you. I love you too much." He listened as she spoke of her fears and yes, they were also his. Today, he had decided he would go to the small town and visit her aunt who she has not seen in a while. Perhaps she would be happier with some of her childhood things.

…...

_**Another dream; or was it a vision?**_

_**Sansa was in a birthing chamber and sunlight from the window above shone onto the birthing bed in the middle of the room. She gasped and backed away, her hand clutching to her small plump belly. "Frightening isn't it?" Sansa turned to her left and her lost friend Shae came out from the shadows, "I dreaded it for the longest time when I was to have Victoria." She walked over to Sansa and took her hand in hers, "You are wondering if this is just a dream or a vision." Sansa smiled and nodded, "I will not lie, I am scared, Shae. I am afraid that when I give birth, I will..." She trailed off and Shae smiled, "No. You will not end up like me. It was a blessing that I was taken when I was. I would not have been able to give Tyrion a son should I have lived. But you, Sansa. You will live and you will give Sandor so many children. He deserves every ounce of happiness you pour onto him."**_

_**Sanas began to cry and clutched onto her friend, "I miss you so much. When I see and hold Victoria, I see you. She looks like you, but has her fathers green eyes." Shae pulled away and whispered, "The true sign of a Lannister. Sansa, before you wake, you must know. Be careful. Many men will be after you. Melisandre has spoken of the child being likes its father; tall, strong and fierce with a sword. They are all afraid."**_

_**All at once Shae disappeared and the room swirled, leaving Sansa to wake up.**_

Sansa stretched and opened her eyes to find the balcony doors open and a fresh wind coming into the room. She could hear sounds of the people below and as she raised her arms above her, a shining glint caught her eye. Sitting upon her finger on her left hand was a beautiful yellow and green stone ring with a silver band. She quickly sat up, letting the sheet fall from her naked form and she studied the ring upon her finger.

At the sound of the doors opening, she looked up at saw Sandor walking in. She smiled at him and held up her hand, "I suppose this was your doing?" He smirked and came around to her side of the bed, "I suppose. I never gave you a proper wedding gift and I thought this would do." Sansa stood on the bed and jumped onto him, naked and all, "It is perfect. Thank you so much, Sandor." He chuckled and placed her down before looking her up and down, "I think you best take a bath before you join everyone else downstairs. The Queen wants you in the gardens near noon." Sansa looked down and saw bite marks on her chest and stomach along with his dried seed between her legs, "I think you are right. It would be a sin to dress and keep secret what is hidden just underneath."

That day, Sansa was glowing. Bronn believed it was because she was with child, Tyrion believed it was because of what he heard her and Sandor doing last night, but Jaime could not help but notice the ring placed upon her finger.

Tommen had called Jaime, Sansa and Sandor into the throne room that evening and as the three stood before the throne, Tommen smiled. Sansa had told all three of them of her dream she had that morning and of the things that Shae had said. Tommen and Sandor believed that is was possible for something to happen while on the road to Winterfell.

"I think in order for your journey to be safe and for Sansa to have the best protection; Jaime is to be named her guard." Sansa looked at him and Jaime did not remove his eyes from Tommen's. Sandor clutched her shoulder, "Sansa has several guards who was willing to die to protect her; including myself." Jaime snorted and looked at him, "Total shit, sire. King of the North does not entitle you to battle and risk your life unless up against an army in a field. No doubt these men will travel small and light; Bronn is an excellent shield, but with me as guard, I am able to hide both of you and protect both as I see fit." Tommen nodded, "He is right Sandor. Please, make him useful and accept his sword."

Sansa looked up at him and when she saw him nod, she nodded as well, "We will accept." Jaime kneeled to one knee and Sansa took her sword from her side, "Do you, Ser Jaime Lannister, promise to protect, to serve and to die if you must for your King and Queen of the North, where you will now seek shelter and life? Do you promise to protect the heir to the throne I carry and to serve it once it shall be born?" Jaime whispered, "I do."

It was a new life for him from that day on. Ser Jaime would follow, serve and protect the Starks in battle, travel and home. His sister would turn in the grave at how the Lannister family had become allies with the Starks, who they murdered not so long ago. But Jaime was not like his sister and his past no longer would haunt him.

It was indeed and new life.

…...

I freakin' love Jaime. BTW I know what the gender of the baby will be,...No one shall know.


	12. Chapter 12

Again, I am fast forwarding a bit. Don't want to do day to day since nothing will come of it. I received a review asking about if Sansa knew if it was Jaime that pushed her brother. The way I have it in my mind was that she does not know, but don't worry. IN chapter 13, Sansa and Jaime do have a sit down talk...and no..bran will not be pleased to see him.

Be prepared.

…...

A Frey welcome.

…...

Jon had gone to Meg's aunts home in the small city and collected several of her books, dolls and few belongings she had left over. The whole time he was there with two guards, the aunt would curse him, "I hope you are happy for what you have done! You have ripped a family apart, bastard child!" Jon would look at her and smile, "You allowed her to be beaten by a man you promised her to when she was only a child."

"She would have been better off with him instead of a bastard Lord. What will become of her now?" Jon shrugged, "We will move away from here when the King and Queen returns and I will not let her talk to any of you again. She was your niece, not your slave." Jon tied the bag of things and walked from the home and to his surprise, a the same man who had saved Meg from her beating ran up to him, "Lord Snow, the man is here and making his way towards this very house." Jon tossed the bag to him and looked at the guards, "Bring this man to the castle and have Meg's things brought to her. Give him a warm meal and make him comfortable." Jon made them leave as he backed into a dark alcove near the house, waiting with his hand on the hilt of his sword.

…...

Their departure from Kings Landing was a short, but emotional one. Tommen feared for Sansa's safety and allowed several of his own men to go with them, giving her caravan 15+ men to protect her. She hugged each of them and gave her thanks for helping her bring back her memories. It would be a long months journey to Winterfell and by the time she would arrive there, she would already be 3 moons with child.

As they left, Sansa insisted on riding Lady for the time being and when she would tire she would retire to the carriage. Beside her rode Sandor and Jaime and behind her was Bronn and in front of her rode and walked several guards, hands staying on their weapons. She wore her breeches and tunic, insisting that traveling in moveable clothes would do her well for the journey. Nearly everyone on the east of Westeros knew of her travels and that word would know doubt travel to men she did not want to meet on the road.

It was now nearly a week after leaving Kings Landing and the group had stopped for the night to make shelter. As the men made their beds, Sansa walked with Sandor through them because she wanted to make sure they were comfortable enough and fed.

Sansa had a heart of gold compared to other Queen's and Sandor often feared that some would take it for granted. Just as they were about to retire to the large carriage, a guard ran forward, out of breath, "Your majesty." He bowed to Sansa and Sandor and held out a scroll, "My Queen, my King, this arrived by raven to an Inn nearby. I was there with several fellows and the keeper handed me this." Sandor took it and saw it was addressed to Sansa, "Read it, little bird." Sansa opened it with haste and read the scroll to herself, her face turning white as she kept reading. Sandor caught her complextion and grabbed her shoulder, "What is it? Is it your family? Baelfire?" Sanas shook her head and whispered, "It is from the Twins. Walder Frey wishes to have our company in his castle." Sansa nearly lost her balanced and when staggered, Sandor caught her and lifted her in his arms, "Bring this scroll to Bronn and have the rest of the men ready to leave in the morning at sunrise."

As he walked away with Sansa in his arms, another guard opened their carriage door and close dit behind him. He placed her on the bed and Sansa sat up, "Sandor, we don't have a choice. Should we refuse an invitation from a man such as him, there is not telling what he will do." Sandor growled and threw his arms up, "And if we go, he will get rid of us just the same as he did with your mother and brother!" Sansa frowned and bowed her head, hiding her sudden tears from him, "You must know I fear that happening to us, but Sandor, he is a powerful man.."

"And you are Queen of the North! We are not going. I will not put you or our child's safety in jeopardy." Sansa nodded, "I want to ask him questions, Sandor. I must know why he killed them, then we shall leave. I promise that for you. If I must, I will keep your arm around me the whole time and Ser Jaime and Bronn in front and behind me to protect me."

He looked at her and bowed his head before looking back up, "If we must, I will not let you out of my sight and you will be protected at all times." He got down on his knees in front of her and pulled her forward on the bed so her belly was in front of his face. He lifted her tunic and kissed the slightly rounded bump there, "Don't worry, Sandor. I will be heavily guarded. We will only visit for mere moments and be on our way again. You may think me crazy but- oh!" Sansa jumped when she felt his chilled hands on her belly, cupping the baby bump, "Do you think he will be like me? Ruthless and unfeeling?"

Sansa snorted, "Unfeeling? For the past few nights you have been anything but!" She saw the serious look on his face and placed her hand upon his cheek, "Do not worry, Sandor. I am sure he or she will be as kind or caring as you. They may have a tough side, but that is the beauty of it." Sansa groaned then and her hand went to her breasts, "They hurt so bad!" Sandor smirked and lifted a hand, cupping one of her heavy breast's in his hand, "Sandor! Don't they hurt and they are so sensitive." He smiled, "I know." Sansa could not help but smile and allow him to lift her tunic over her head and lay back as he crawled on top of her, his lips never leaving her chest.

…...

It was colder than she remembered. It was meant to be near summer time and she should be with her ladies in the Godswood at Winterfell, picking flowers and singing tunes of love and adventure. But even now, as Sansa looked up at the large towers of the Twins, she shivered as wind from above blew past her and the others.

She looked back and in a soft voice spoke to her guards and to Jaime, "It is your duty to protect me from all harm. If you see any man in that room have a change in his face or his eyes, you will remove me. Walder Frey is an old man, but a dangerous one and will take what he wants at any cost." She looked back up at the towers and to the heavy gate before turning her horse around to look at her guards once more, "I carry the heir to the North and he knows that. He has taken one before and would do it again. We will stay for only business but will leave as soon as possible." Sandor rode up to her and leaned forward to whisper into her ear, "I will stand with you with my arm around you at all times. Do not let them pull you away."

At her nod, they began to gallop to the gates, which were opened for them as they just came forward.

…...

Jon pushed a tall man down into a chair, "Tie him up." Two men can forward and quickly tied the man before he could wake and just as they tied the last knot, he stirred. Jon stood in front of him and growled, "I suppose you are wondering where you are? You are in the castle dungeons of Winterfell." The man looked at him and squinted, "Lord Snow, ain't ya?" Jon nodded and the man laughed, "The name is William. You stole my betrothed from me, bastard." A swift punch to the face made Williams head snap to the right and he coughed, "Your betrothed? You had no right to lay a hand on her." William looked up at him and smiled with blood on his lips and teeth, "She was promised when she was a child. Her father could not pay back my father and she was promised. I was a boy nearly a man when she was a babe. I deserve her." Jon removed his sword and held it to his throat, "You are too late, scum. Meg Bailey has become my wife and Lady. We have been married in the sight of the Gods of the North and when my sister returns, she will marry me properly. You, however, will be dead."

He watched William's eyes widen and look at the sword against his throat, but Jon quickly removed it and handed it to a guard, "Bring me, Ghost." The guard nodded and opened the iron doors of the dungeon, allowing the entrance of the white direwolf. Ghost looked at William and growled from his master's side. Jon pet the wolf, "This is my direwolf, Ghost. Do you know how many direwolves have been found?" William shook his head and struggled against his bonds, "Only a handful. But once his wolf mate has the others, I will have a small army. They are magnificent creatures."

He looked at William and saw the tears of fright coming from his eyes. Jon pet Ghost once more before whispering, "A direwolf must always eat when they are hungry." Jon backed away but Ghost kept his place sitting in front of their prisoner. The two guards ran up the stairs and out of the dungeon and before Jon could turn around to follow he whispered, "_Vescor"_ which made Ghost growl and lunge forward at the man tied in the chair. Jon turned and looked up the steps to see Meg watching him, her face was calm; as though she took pleasure from the scene before her.

Her hands were clasped in front of her and she looked past him at her once betrothed being devoured by the direwolf. As Jon walked up the stairs, the cries of William echoed as loud as the growls and rips of flesh coming from Ghost. He stopped at the top where Meg stood in her new red gown, watching as William was torn apart. He took his hand and made her look to him, "Meg?" She looked at Jon but her eyes still wanted to watch the bloody scene.

"There is nothing I wouldn't do for you. Remember that." Meg looked back at Jon and nodded before he let go of her chin and walked past her and down the hall. Meg took one last look and listened to the weakened cries of the man who had harmed her. She smiled and turned around to follow her husband where ever he may lead her.

…...

Vescor is latin for devour or feast. I thought that would be a bit different. Hope you enjoyed.


	13. Chapter 13

I loved a darker side to Jon in the last chapter. It shows he knows how handle things. I know you are probably shocked that Sansa is going to meet with Walder Frey..but you'll see..

…...

A meeting gone sour.

…...

I'm frightened.

Of course she was frightened. In only moments she would be locked behind the iron gates of the Twins, looking her brother and mothers murderer in the face. Walder Frey was a man of business and business is what he wanted to speak of. He was also trying to get information from Sansa; she was certain of it.

She rode forward through the gates, her back straight and head high, looking forward and nowhere else. Sandor rode next to her and behind them her caravan and guards on their horses holding the banners of house Clegane and Stark. She heard a voice yell out ahead of them, "The King and Queen of the North are here!" As she came to the entrance of the castle, standing outside the doors were several women with their heads bowed.

Once the horses were stopped, Sandor came over and helped her from Lady and took her hand leading her to the women awaiting them. He bent down and whispered, "Don't let him see through you." Sansa shook her head and whispered back, "No. As soon as we passed the gate, I was more of a Queen than I have ever been." Her guards walked only a step behind her, Jaime on her left and Bronn walking ahead of her, leading her to the entrance. A young, pale girl close to Sansa's age stepped forward and curtsied low, "Your majesties, my name is Lena Frey. Welcome to the Twins." Sansa looked down at her while Sandor looked around the yards, "Lena Frey, you may rise. Is Lord Frey your father?" She saw the girl blush and stand straight once again, "No, your grace. He is my Lord Husband." Sansa frowned and whispered, "Such a shame" before Sandor led her past them and into the castle.

They entered and once her guards were in and the men began to close the doors, Jaime turned around and yelled, "The doors are to stay open!" Sansa walked down the hall with a purpose and she was soon announced as they entered a large hall, "Her grace, Sansa Stark Clegane of Winterfell and the King, Sandor Clegane of Winterfell." She walked in and her arm never left Sandors as she looked into Walder Frey's cold, unfeeling eyes. He smiled and bowed his head, "Your grace. I was almost sure you never received my letter since no reply was had."

Sansa removed the hood of her riding gown and answered, "No reply was needed, my Lord. I was coming past here anyways; this is just a short stop to stretch our legs." Walder snorted and smiled as he studied her and her group, "I see you have brought an army with you. Are you here to begin a battle or to speak to me of business?" Sansa stepped forward then and Sandor had to let go of her arm, "What business could you possibly want with me? I know of the things you have done that I dare not mention before the gods and your children." She gestured to the younger babes that were being held my nursemaids near them.

At that he laughed and shook his head, "What has been done was done in the sight of the gods and my children. The business I would like to speak of involves trades. As a queen you must know of trades?" Sansa nodded, "I have done trades with my allies. Last I remembered you were not on my list." Walder Frey stood from his seat and when he did, Bronn reached behind his back for his dagger, Sandor's hand went to the hilt of his sword and Jaime stepped forward. Walder looked at all of them and chuckled, "You have brought them to protect you from me. I see you even have the Kingslayer to guard you. Of all the places you have chosen Kings Landing to be your ally."

He stepped down the steps and Sansa backed away, into Sandor and he walked closer, "I won't kill your men. Not today. You are a lovely creature, Sansa Stark. No doubt the babe you carry will have your beauty whether it a boy or girl." Sansa's hands went to her belly and he looked to Sandor and back to Sansa, "We have nothing else to speak of. Leave here before I change my mind." He moved from them and slowly walked to the doors. Sansa began to breathe heavy ad Sandor whispered, "It's over, Sansa. Let us go." She shook her head and turned around, moving around Sandor and the others, "How dare you!" The guards moved to the sides and Sansa had clear view of the old man in front of her.

Lord Frey turned around and raised an eyebrow, "Pardon?" Sansa shook her head, "You killed my brother Robb! You killed my mother and you killed Robb's wife and babe. You have taken my family from me and if I could have it I would have your head taken from your body and placed on a spike on my castle walls!" Lord Frey smiled and looked around the room, gesturing to the balcony and the floors, "And I did so in this very room." Sansa gasped and stepped back, her backside connecting with Sandor and his arm went around her midsection as she looked around the floor in fright. When she looked back up she saw the man she hated smiling at her, "How dare you invite me here to mock me and to see my fright." Lord Frey then whispered, "If it weren't for me, you would not be a Queen."

"That means nothing to me! I never wanted power, I wanted my family to be safe! Mark my words, Walder Frey I will have your head."

Lord Frey shook his head, "Such powerful words for a girl of only fifteen. You are just a child Queen married off to a man twice your age. I do not fear you, Sansa Stark." She clutched Sandor's hand as Lord Frey walked out, leaving them in the room by themselves.

Sandor spoke first, "Have the horses brought to us at once. We leave now." He watched as the others left the room and he let go of Sansa, who was looking at the floors; you could still see the faint trace of blood in the wood. It was Robb's blood; her darling brother Robb's blood. Sansa could not hold it any logner, she retched her last meal onto the floor.

After watching Sansa lose her last meal onto the floor, Sandor whispered in her ear as he took her in his arms, "You will ride in the carriage. You must not stress yourself and the babe." Sansa did not respond but as he carried her out like she was a small child, she looked over his shoulder and at Jaime who walked behind them. She saw regret and worry in his eyes; this Kingslayer who was known to not care for anyone but himself and his sister.

Jaime looked at Sansa and when their eyes connected he felt his heart drop;_ that poor girl. _As he tied her horses reins to his own horse, he watched over the saddle at Sandor who was placing her in the large carriage. He watched as the King rubbed her face with his right hand and how his left hand wandered to her belly as he whispered to her. Was this really the Hound? And was this really little Sansa Stark?

Tonight. He would speak with her tonight of events that plagued his mind and he hoped she would forgive him.

…...

Hours later...

Arya stood at the top of Winterfell's castle, the wind blowing through her shoulder length hair and her hand was in Gendry's. They were watching the sun set and Arya dared to steal a glance at Gendry, "I would make you my Lord." He looked at her in haste and smiled, "Aye, but then I would have to call you my Lady wife and bow to you whenever you walked into a room. I'd rather just call you Arya." She smiled and whispered, "Gendry, would you come with me if I left with Jon and Meg?" He looked at her and then wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her to him, "Aye, I'd follow you to wherever you wanted me to."

…...

Torches lit the camp ground and the guards sat around a large fire singing and drinking, for in only a week or so they would finally be in Winterfell.

Sansa sat in the bed in the large carriage and read a book while Sandor sat at the edge cleaning his sword like he usually did at night. There was a knock on the door which Sandor quickly answered to find Jaime. Jaime looked at him with green eyes, "Sandor, I wish to speak to Sansa." Sandor looked over his shoulder at Sansa who had not looked up from her book and he looked back, "She is resting, kingslayer."

"Please, I need to speak to her of something of importance." Sandor sighed and rubbed his large hand over his face and backed away, letting Jaime pass through the door and into the carriage. Sansa looked up from her book and gasped at the sight of Jaime entering. She placed down her book as he placed his sword and helm down on a trunk. When he looked at her, Sansa began to worry of what would be said to her. She pulled back the covers and stood from the bed, _thank the gods I'm wearing my robe._ Sansa looked at Sandor, "Sandor, leave us. I fear that what Jaime has to say must be said only to me." Sandor grabbed his sword and rag and looked at her once more before leaving.

"I do not believe your husband enjoyed being kicked out of the royal carriage." Sansa smiled sweetly and gestured to the end of the bed, "No, but he understands me. Sit, Jaime. You've had a look of worry and sadness in your eyes since you have been in my company." He watched as she gracefully moved her braided hair from her shoulder to behind her, her eyes never leaving his. Jaime sighed and bowed his head into his hands, "I have events that plague me; past events. I never meant to harm your family, your grace. It was that horrible day when Cersei brought me to the raven tower in Winterfell. She thought we would not get caught but we did." Sansa frowned and went to speak but Jaime continued, "I tried to tell her to leave it be and we would be together once again in Kings Landing, but she insisted; I gave her everything, Sansa." He looked up at her and shook his head, "Your brother found us together in an intimate position and she told me to rid of him. I did as she said."

Sansa stood from the bed and covered her mouth with her hand to stifle a gasp, "Ser Jaime, please..." Jaime shook his head, "Your mother knew. She knew of what I had done to your brother and I swear to you, if I could go back I would change it all." When he caught sight of her again, he saw her cheeks were wet and she could not speak. Jaime stood and whispered, "I could not go on with this group knowing that you didn't know it was I that harmed Bran. Your grace, all I ask if for your forgiveness and your trust; I will not harm you or your family." He did not have time to think before Sansa walked forward and a clap sounded through the carriage.

Jaime lifted his hand and touched his cheek which was pulsing from the impact of her slap, "I deserve as much if not more for my sins." Sansa cried out, "You pushed my brother from the highest tower in Winterfell and you never said anything?" Jaime shook his head, "They all suspected me but I was not tried for it. Please, believe me.."

"Of course I believe you would change it if you could, but Jaime..you've harmed my brother and he will never walk again! I-I can't-please go." She moved aside so he may pass her and he bowed to her, "I'm sorry, your grace. You needed to know the truth. Goodnight." Sansa watched as the gold handed man walked out of the carriage and soon after Sandor walked in.

When Sandor walked in, he found Sansa bent over a wash basin and she was washing her face, "Alright, little bird?" She stood and dried herself, "Things could be better I suppose." When she moved the towel, Sandor caught sight of her fading red eyes, "What happened?" He grabbed her wrist and studied her face, "It was nothing." Sansa removed herself from his grip and crawled into the bed, which Sandor soon followed suit. He wanted to press the subject but when she blew out the lantern, he believed she meant to not speak anymore that night. As soon as he closed his eyes, he heard her take a deep, shaky breath, "Sandor?" He turned to her and their eyes met, "Did you know that Jaime pushed my brother from the tower in Winterfell?"

…...

:O Did he? I bet he did...here we go...don't worry things will be alright in the next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

Sandor is about to be in trouble now. :P Don't worry folks...plus, they finally get home in this chapter.

…...

Forgiveness

…...

He felt his heart pound and when he heard her ask that question, he turned away and looked at the ceiling of the carriage. He felt her small hand on his arm, "Sandor? Please, I need to know." He stayed quiet and dared not to make a sound, which she understood, "You knew." The words were whispered, but he heard the hurt in her voice. Sandor looked at her, "Aye, we all knew; all the Lannister's and their guards. We were given one service by the Queen, protect Jaime." He rolled on his side and placed a hand on her belly as her eyes stayed connected with his, "We were then told to forget about what had occurred and I of course forgot it, as did everyone else."

Sansa took in a deep breath and closed her eyes, "When we were married, we made a promise to never lie to one another and to not keep secrets. You have been around Bran, I doubt you have forgotten completely of what has happened. You could've told me sooner, Sandor." Sansa removed his hand from her belly and rolled onto her side, facing away from him.

He went to touch her shoulder, but pulled his hand back, "G'night, little bird." He did not receive a response and he rolled to his side as well, his back facing hers. Sansa tried to close her eyes but she kept opening them and would stare at the wall of the carriage until she heard Sandor's snores.

…...

Jon removed himself from his fur covered bed and Meg turned her head to watch his naked form move across the room to the wash basin. She smiled and whispered, "Jon Snow, if I hadn't known better, I think you enjoy being in charge." Jon looked at her and grinned, but before he could answer, there was a scream from the hallway, which made Jon throw on his breeches and open the door to see what happened.

Just as he opened the door, he found Arya running down the hall with her skirts gathered in her hands, her hair a mess and tears down her face. He placed his arm out and caught her, "What in the seven is going on, Arya?" She struggled in his arm and cried, "Let me go! I don't want to talk to you." She backed away and ran down the hall where she came from and Jon watched as she ran from him and he felt Meg's hand upon his shoulder, "What happened?" He turned and found her dressed in her nightgown and he sighed, "I think she had another scare with Gendry. That is the 2nd time since Sansa left." Meg smiled, "Perhaps I shall go talk to her? I think she is old enough to know of what happens between a Lord and Lady." Jon nodded and watched her walk away and down the hall to Arya.

Arya ran into the library and fell to her knees in front of the fire before she began to cry. Gendry had kissed her before, but this kiss was different and she felt a wanting of more. If Sandor were here, he would say she was only a child and should not be kissing a boy nearly 4 years older than herself. Her thoughts were interrupted by a sound at the door and she turned her head to see Meg walking in with a small smile upon her face.

"Lady Arya, you seem troubled."

Arya snorted and turned her face away to stare into the fire, "You have no idea. And don't call me that. Gendry calls me that." Meg walked over to her and sat next to her on the rug, "And do you not like it when he calls you his Lady?" Arya shrugged, "Arya, what happened tonight that made you so upset to run the halls?" Just then Arya turned to her and frowned, "I am afraid to love him." Arya began to cry and Meg swiftly took the young girl in her arms as she continued, "By the time I am Sansa's age, I am to be betrothed to a Lord in this kingdom and I don't want to. I want Gendry, but I am so confused. I wish mother were here."

Meg closed her eyes and whispered, "Sometimes, we cannot get all that we want. Would you know that I was promised to a man when I was only a child?" Arya sniffed and backed away, "Really?" Meg nodded, "Yes. But I met Jon and now we were married in the sight of the gods. And I am only a few years older than your sister." Meg reached out and smoothed down Arya's hair, "It is true that you are young, but it is custom for a young girl such as yourself be betrothed at an early age. No doubt Gendry would make a fine Lord. And you would make an beautiful La-wife." She had stopped herself from saying Lady and then smiled when Arya began to giggle. Arya had many questions that night of marriage and what happened during that time. Meg began to explain the marriage bed and both girls blushed, but Meg whispered, "It may be scary at first, but do not worry, it gets much better."

Arya nodded and soon Meg was walking Arya to her rooms, "But for something as special as that, it must wait until marriage." Arya nodded and then asked, "Is that how you tell each other you love one another?" Meg thought for a moment, "Yes. One of the many ways. Sansa and Sandor do as well. It is natural and and King and Queen, it is not only a duty, but they prove love to each other in that way."

…...

Sansa opened her eyes to a still darkened carriage. She could smell the morning mist outside and for the life of her, she could sleep no more. She turned in the bed and found Sandor laying on his side, facing her and she could not help but smile as he snored. _I can never be angry at you for long, _she thought. As she sat up, she looked at the chest at the end of the bed and saw Jaime had left his helmet and sword last night after his confession. Sansa sighed as she quietly moved herself down the bed and off the edge. Before grabbing the large sword and helmet, she placed her slippers and a robe on before grabbing the items and turning to make sure Sandor was still asleep before leaving the carriage; she must speak with Jaime.

The morning mist was low and although it was still the early morning hours, she knew there would be no sun on that day. She passed several guards who were still asleep and some who were leaning against trees who would bow their heads to her as she walked past them to Jaime's tent. She did not wait for him or ask for him, but simply entered his tent where she found him sitting on the bed, holding his golden hand in his one good one. Jaime looked at her and nodded, "Your grace. You should not be up so early." Sansa shrugged her shoulders and placed his helmet and sword on his bed, "I could not sleep well last night and the babe is getting bigger, so my belly was bothering me all night." She gestured to his things, "You left your things with me, I thought you would need them back." Jaime nodded silently, his growing hair brushing into his eyes as he looked down at the golden hand.

Sansa bit her lip and whispered, "I think you have paid enough for your sins." He looked up at her and snorted with a smile on his face as he attached the hand, "You may think so, your grace, but I know of men who will think differently." He stood and put on his over coat, "Jaime, I-others will think I am crazy but I do forgive you. I just ask of one thing." Jaime had become skilled at buttoning and tying his clothes and he did so with one hand while watching her, "When we reach Winterfell, I wish for you to speak with Bran alone and explain. Perhaps he will find it in his tender heart to forgive you as well. I want a peaceful household and with the babe coming, I do not wish for anything to go wrong." She placed a hand on her 3 month rounded belly, "Sandor may never become your friend and Jon will not either, but I ask for you to not let their words hurt you."

Jaime chuckled and placed his sword on his hip, "I will talk to the lad if he lets me. I promised to protect you, your grace, and I plan to do well on my promise. Now, I suggest you go before your husband wakes to find you in my tent." Sansa smiled and walked to the entrance of the tent before turning when Jaime whispered, "Thank you." Sansa gave him a confused look, "Whatever for?" Jaime did not smile, he did not blink, but he whispered, "For not treating me like an outcast and a murderer." Sansa bowed her head, "You are neither, Ser Jaime."

…...

Home. They were almost there, Sansa could see it from the carriage window. Oh, how she longed to be home. It was dark once again across Westeros, but the torches along the path lit up their way to the castle, where she could see her guards, servants and family waiting for her outside the gates. She felt Sandor take her hand as they rode closer and she looked at him and smiled, "They do not know." She moved his hand to her belly and he chuckled, "Won't they be surprised?"

She had forgiven Sandor as well. She could not stay so angry with a man she loved so much. As she looked at him, while he was turned watching the road from his own window, she smiled at how his scarred face was lit in the torch light and she could not help but whisper, "I hope you plan on shaving before we lay together tonight?" Sandor looked at her and gave a laugh, "Aye, I'll shave for you tonight, little bird."

Arya was smiling and nearly jumping up and down as the men carrying the Stark and Clegane banners came around the bend, "Jon! They are here!" He grabbed her shoulder and smiled, "Stay in your place, Arya."

The carriage pulled up and Bronn jumped down from his horse to see Eliza holding Baelfire in her arms and she was looking at him with a bright smile. He opened the door to the carriage and Sandor came out first before taking Sansa's hand and helping her step out. Her heavy cloak hid the small baby bump and she did not want them to see until later. Sandor walked her forward and soon, Arya could not hold back any longer and ran to her sister. Sansa grabbed Arya as she flew into her arms and she whispered, "Do you remember, Sansa?" Sansa felt a tear run down her cheek and she nodded as she held her sister, "How could I ever forget?" The others came over soon after and hugs and kisses went around the whole group.

But then, Eliza stepped forward with Sansa's adopted son in her arms. He had gotten big and was nearly trying to walk on his own. Eliza smiled as she hugged Sansa, "He is nearly talking and can nearly walk now." Sansa nodded and looked at the boy, who was curious of her at first, but then Baelfire held out his arms to her and gave a mumble. Sansa pulled him into her arms and her and the baby made eye contact. How could she have forgotten him? She smiled and to the shock of everyone and even Sansa, he mumbled and then laughed, "Mama!" Sandor looked down at the babe and at Sansa who was smiling, but as soon as she pulled him to her, Sansa fell to her knees, crying as she held him to her chest. He had spoken his first words to her and called her his mother. Her hand held the back of his black haired head and Sandor knelt down, rubbing her back as she cried into the babe's shoulder.

Sandor whispered into her ear, "Sansa, you need to get inside." She shook her head and cried out, "How could I have forgotten, Sandor?" She looked up all around her at everyone and smiled, "It would have killed me if I could not remember." Baelfire began to struggle in her arms and she passed him to Sandor, who held him in one arm while helping Sansa up from the ground.

Jon watched as Sansa stood and took Sandor's arm, "You alright, Sansa?" She looked at Jon and then to Meg, who was clutching Jon's arm and then Arya who was holding onto Gendry. Sansa smiled and then looked to Sandor and Baelfire, "I am just so happy to be home."

…...

It was an emotional homecoming for Sansa. Just think of leaving a child you loved and almost forgetting about them and then when you come home, they call you mom for the first time. Almost shed a tear while writing. Hope you enjoyed, let me know! :)


	15. Chapter 15

I did not share this earlier( I do not think), But I did take Part I of this story and made it into my own book. It is 591 pages long and I have ordered a copy to give away on my fan page and one for my close friend who has followed this from the beginning. Still waiting to see how it came out!

…...

Sansa's discovery

…...

It had been a week since Sansa and Sandor had returned to Winterfell and for a good portion they had stayed in their chambers either sleeping, spending time with Baelfire or making love. Sansa was going to tell her family of her pregnancy the night she arrived, but found herself drawn back and nervous to tell.

Jaime was not welcomes warmly by the group. Arya punched him in the arm and Jon nearly ran a sword through him, but for the sake of Sansa, they did not harm him. Jaime was kept in the Maester's old rooms and had a solar, a bedroom and wash room on the side of the castle. Sansa did not want him to speak with Bran just yet and Bran did not know he was there.

Now, with only 3 weeks until another moon, Sansa was sure they would find out if she did not speak of it. It was night time and the moon was high when Sansa sat up in bed suddenly and Sandor followed suit, "What is it? Is it the babe?" Sansa shook her head as she got out of bed and placed her robe on over her nightgown, "Dress and go gather the others. They are to meet us in the throne room. I cannot stand another moment without them knowing I am with child and I fear I will burst if I do not speak any sooner." Sandor groaned and rolled out of bed, "They are all asleep, girl." Sansa smiled and as she walked out of the room she spoke, "Then wake them! Tell them it is important and they will not be disappointed!"

Sandor dressed and walked up and down the halls waking up her siblings and the others, having them dress in their night robes and walk to the throne room. Arya yawned as she stumbled down the hall, "Couldn't she wait until morning? It is nearly here." Sandor growled, "Don't you go complaining when you get to her. You might upset her." He opened the throne room doors and saw Sansa anxiously sitting on her throne awaiting the family who were now dragging themselves inside and sitting at the long tables. She stood and smiled, anxiously rubbing her hands together,

"I suppose you are all wondering what is going on?"

The room was filled with their yawns and nods and Sansa looked to Sandor before untying her robe and grasping it, "I have something very important to share. And-well- here." She let her robe drop to the floor and as soon as it hit the ground, the sound of gasps and chairs screeching on the stone floor echoed in the room. Sansa was wearing her smaller nightgown and her belly stuck out prominent in it and there was no mistake to the others; Sansa was with child.

Jon was one of two that stood from his chair when he saw Sansa's three month swollen belly, "You're with child!" Sansa nodded and sat down in her throne, waiting for the others. She looked to Bran who was smiling, "That is wonderful news, Sansa! How far alone?" She smiled, "Three moons, nearly four!" Arya was then the one to speak up, "You've been gone for about that long, maybe longer. Is it Sandor's?" Gendry elbowed her in the side when Sansa gasped, "Of course it is my pup, wolf bitch. Who else?" Arya shrugged and bowed her head, "It's alright, Sandor. It is understandable since I was captured by Stannis."

The group spoke nearly all night and Sansa would walk around, letting everyone touch her belly. When Jon can over to her, he smiled and whispered as he touched her, "You carry the heir to Winterfell, Sansa." Sansa smiled and hugged her brother, "Winterfell will have a new heir and he or she will one day rule the north."

They all slept better that night with the though of an heir being born; and most hoped for a boy.

…...

Stannis sat alone in his chambers, clutching a letter in his hands from the Twins. Walder Frey had backed out of their plans to attack Winterfell and wished to make his own plans. Of course he would. He called in Ser Davos and had him writing a letter to Walder Frey, "Tell him, Davos, that my plans to attack Winterfell and the people of the North will still happen in five moons. I will attack the people and I will attempt to claim the North. Should I not succeed, I will retreat back to Dragonstone and re-plan. It will be a small battle, but a battle none the less."

He watched Ser Davos leave and looked out his window to his men below who were training; it was a small army, but if they are strong enough, they will last.

…...

Sansa had awoken early the next morning and made her way down to the kitchens by herself to feed herself and her growing babe. She carried Baelfire on her hip and held him on her lap while the cook made her lemon cakes and a morning meal. It wasn't long after she started eating and feeding Baelfire that Meg came down the steps and saw Sansa eating, "Oh! Your grace." She curtsied and Sansa looked to her, "Meg, what are you doing up so early?" Meg smiled and sat across from her, "I could not longer sleep and I thought Jon would enjoy breakfast in bed." Sansa nodded and Baelfire clapped his hands as he chewed his food, " You and my brother have gotten close since my departure, I hear."

Meg knew she shouldn't say too much but nodded, "Oh yes. Jon has taken me in and-" Sansa interrupted, "And dressed you, I see. I heard you were attacked and Jon tended to your wounds, is that true?" Sansa looked at her with ice in her eyes; she had always cared for Jon's well being and a common girl stealing his heart could be dangerous. Meg bowed her head, "Please, Sansa, I care for him very much and.." Sansa was listening with open ears but her eyes caught sight of Jon's black wolf ring on a chain around Meg's neck, "What is that?" Meg looked at where Sansa's eyes were and blushed, "Jon's ring, your grace. He gave it to me." Sansa seemed far away, but stood and handed Baelfire to a maid, "Bring him to his room and have him changed. Have Eliza care for him until I come for him at noon." The woman ran off with the babe and Sansa placed a hand on her belly, "Excuse me, Meg, I must go."

Meg stood and called out to Sansa as she watched the Queen run as fast as she could up the stairs and out of the kitchens. Sansa ran down the hall and started banging on Arya's door, "Arya Stark, open this door right now!" Her groggy sister soon answered and Sansa grabbed her face in her small hands, "Is it true? Are Meg and Jon married?" Arya opened her eyes a bit more and looked at her sister, "What? Did Jon tell you? Yea, they got married in the Godswood." Sansa let go of her sister and continued down the hall to her room where she entered and slammed the door shut, barring it.

Sandor sat up in bed and looked at a red faced and out of breath Sansa, who was leaning against the door and holding her belly. Sandor jumped from the bed, "What is wrong?" He ran over and placed his large hands on her belly while looking at her face, "Is it the pup? Is something wrong?" Sansa shook her head, "They went behind my back." Sandor looked confused and Sansa walked past him, "Jon and Meg, they were married in the Godswood! Behind my back!"

Sandor rubbed his face and gave a sigh of relief, "The boy is in love, Sansa. In love just as I am with you." Sansa looked at him and she was pulling her night gown off and walked around the room in only her small clothes, "It is different, Sandor. I need to protect Jon more than he needs to protect me. I must call him before the throne and he must answer for what they have done without my blessing." As she pulled on her gowns outer robe, Sandor came up behind her and placed his chin on the top of her head, "You must not worry yourself of the wolf boy. You can harm our pup." Sansa rolled her eyes, "That is what everyone is telling me. Do not worry, it will not be harmed. Now, will you come with me?"

Sandor wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close before kissing her neck, "Aye, I'll watch over you."

…...

Sansa sat on her throne wearing her blue silk gown with a black and light blue robe cover, waiting for her brother to come in. The doors were open them and Sansa looked to her right to see Sandor sitting next to her in his own throne, "Your crown is crooked." He looked at her and smirked before fixing it and Sansa looked at Jon and Meg who walked into the throne room hand in hand with Bronn following them. Jon frowned, "Why was I summoned like I was on trial?"

Sansa sighed and stood, "You are not, Jon. But I have heard that you and Meg have married without my blessing." Jon stepped forward, "You are my sister, not my keeper!" Sansa's eyes turned to ice once more, "I am your Queen just as I am your sister. I am trying to keep you safe, Jon." Sansa looked at Meg, who had her head bowed, "Meg, step forward." Meg inched her way forward and stopped in front of the throne, "Your grace, please. I asked Jon to marry me and we decided to marry with the gods as our witnesses. Please, you must understand what it is like to love someone?" Sansa looked at Sandor who was watching on with interest, "I do, Meg. But you must understand why I am weary of you." Meg nodded and Sansa looked at Jon, "I suppose you love her?" Jon nodded and looked at his sister, "Yes."

Sansa sat back down into her throne and sighed, "Then I suppose I will allow the marriage. But you cannot stay here, Jon. The castle is crowded and with the baby coming, we will need more room." Meg smiled and walked to Jon, hugging his arm, "Thank you, Sansa. We were going to ask if we could take a home and land further south. Not quite out of the North, but away from the snow and ice." Sansa smiled, You no longer wish for snow?" Jon smiled in return, "I am a Snow. Doesn't mean I like it."

…...

After the talk with Jon and Meg, Sansa and Sandor spent the rest of the day with Baelfire in the Godswood. When they retired to their rooms that night, Sansa ordered a bath to be brought in for them and as she undressed, Sandor watched her. Sansa smirked and whispered, "Stop staring. You are making me nervous." Sandor smiled and leaned back against the headboard and watched as she undressed completely and as her naked form walked to the tub and stepped in. Sandor began to think and he could not help but whisper, "How did I get here?" Sansa looked at him from in the tub and frowned, "We walked to the room. What is wrong?" Sandor shook his head, "I meant, how did I become a King? How did I get Lady Sansa Stark, the young daughter of Lord Ned Stark to marry me? And now, I am expecting a child and have one under my wing." Sansa laughed from her tub and she washed herself with a rag, "All these things are well deserved by you, Sandor." They were quiet for another moment and when Sansa was finished, she stood and as her body dripped she held out her hand, "Can you hand me the towel?"

Sandor stood and walked to her, handing her the towel, and after she wrapped herself, he grabbed her and lifted her into his arms, "Sandor! What are you doing? Put me down!" He walked her over to the bed and he plopped her down and pushed the towel to the side. Sansa laid before him, naked as her name day, and her growing belly sticking out. He stood before her and Sansa laughed but when her eyes met his she stopped, "What?" Sandor bent down and got onto the bed, straddled her legs and placed his hands on her belly, "Have you thought of names?"

Sansa sighed, "Sandor, I am naked on the bed and it is cold, please hand me my night gown?" He shook his head and helped her sit up so she could go under the covers, "I want to feel you next to me tonight, little bird." She looked at him and after he undressed and put himself under the covers next to her, Sansa pulled the sheet up to her chest and cuddled into his chest. As they watched the fire burning at the end of the bed, Sansa whispered, "I have thought of names." Sandor looked down at her and pulled her closer, "Go on." Sansa smiled, "If it is a girl, I would like Marian Catelyn Clegane and if it is a boy, Edward Clegane." He heard Sansa hum as she thought of the names and Sandor whispered, "No middle name for the boy?"

She shook her head, "He would be different; just like his father."

Different. Sandor was different from all of the others and he was different for a different reason. He lifted his hand to touch the scar on his face and when he heard Sansa's light snoring he looked down at her and whispered,

"I just don't want them to be different for the same reason I am."


	16. Chapter 16

I am skipping ahead several months, BTW. Just didn't want anyone to get confused.

…...

Battle Plans

…...

Four moons had gone by so fast.

Sansa sat in her chambers, letting the warmth of the fire envelope her as she sewed a small blanket for the babe who was nearly ready to come out. She was due in one moon and it was much harder for her to get around, so Sandor would either carry her to meals, or she would have them brought to the room. As she looked out the window she reminisced of what had passed.

Jon and Meg soon left Winterfell after Sansa approved of their marriage. Their wedding was a small one with only family to witness it, but Jon wouldn't want it any other way. Sansa purchased them a small castle more south where the snow would barely touch them and it had open fields where their future children would run. Arya insisted on going with them, but Sansa would not hear a word of that. Of course, Arya did not talk to her for several days and Gendry was her messenger when she finally did. They had made a deal that when Arya turned 15, Sansa would allow her to leave Winterfell with Gendry, as long as they were to marry. It is truly amazing how people can change in just four moons. Not only had Arya grown inches taller, but her hair was longer and she wore more dresses in the company of Gendry.

Gendry is a good lad. He had grown taller and his name day passed, making him a man. Sansa smiled as she thought of her sister's happiness with Gendry. Bran and Rickon were another story. Rickon nearly reached Sansa's waist now and was getting lessons of the land from the Maester. He was smart and loved to read books. Bran, healthy as ever,, was taller and Hodor would have difficulty soon enough carrying him around. Sansa's father always spoke of how the spring brought changes to those that needed them.

Bronn and Eliza were starting to get closer. Whenever Eliza was not taking care of Baelfire, she would be with Bronn, riding horses, tending to the Direwolves etc. Baelfire was a walking and talking boy. He could only speak some words and walk short distance, but he was growing fast and thanks to his father, he was very smart. Sansa remembered watching Sandor read to Baelfire one evening and nearly after each word spoken, Baelfire would repeat it the best he could.

Sandor was worried he would not be a good father. Baelfire was good practice for him and some nights, he would wake to change the babe without Sansa even knowing. He was always there for her, watching her with his gray eyes, making sure she was alright and the babe was alright as well. They would make love and Sandor would hold her, and whisper words of comfort and care to her as she would fall asleep.

But one night as they slept, Sansa was awoken to a pain in her belly and she cried out as she grabbed Sandor's arm. She remembered him sitting up and in the moonlit room he pulled her out of bed to find three spots of blood on the white sheets.

Blood.

That night was one Sansa would never forget. Sandor had carried her to the Maester's quarters and in a panic, he told him of what happened. Sansa felt no more pain, but still, the Maester needed to make sure the babe was healthy. He did his observation and found everything to be alright, but Sansa would need to stay in bed or in her rooms for the remainder of her pregnancy. She only had nearly one moon to go, but the thought of staying in bed or in her rooms frightened her; she wanted to be outside in the cold.

Now, as she was working on the blanket, Sansa shook her head, "What are you shaking your head for, girl?" Sansa looked up and saw Sandor undressing, getting ready to bathe. Sansa put down her needle and the cloth and held out her arm, "Please, help me up, husband. I feel like an anchor." Sandor walked to her and pulled her to her feet before placing his large hand on her even larger belly, "The Maester said it could be twins since you are so large." Sansa sighed, "That would be a blessing in itself. Could you imagine twins running around Winterfell? That has never happened before." He walked her to the bed before helping her sit down and lay the covers over her legs. He then continued as he was and removed his breeches before stepping into the tub.

Sansa sighed and questioned, "Were the Direwolves fed today?" She saw Sandor nod and hiss as the hot water touched his skin, "Had the Kingslayer help the men feed them." Before Jon left, they had gained 4 new Direwolf pups. Ghosts' wolf mate was with puppies and they didn't even know. They were crossbreeds, but would still grow to be as tall as Ghost; and they were already large. Sansa frowned, "His name is Jaime, Sandor. Please, learn to call him that." Sandor looked at her with one eye open and growled, "Mind your temper, girl." She nodded and looked down at her hands, which were on her lap. The Maester had told them of her changing mood, especially with the babe being so close to coming. She had become uncomfortable and most nights, she would only sleep for a few hours before sitting up and asking Sandor to bring her to the wash room, to call in someone to start a fire or to bring her something to eat.

She noticed he was getting anxious for her to give birth and if she was lucky, it wouldn't be for another month. For the next few days, Sansa was able to walked about the castle with the Maester permission. As she walked into the throne room, she took notice of the paintings that were brought from Riverrun hanging on the walls. For the last four months, every time she walked past them, her hand would touch the painting of her parents and then she would whisper, "I love you." She glanced at the one of her and Sandor holding Baelfire when he was only a tiny babe and she smiled. Jaime came up behind her and gently took her arm, "You shouldn't stand for too long, you're likely to fall over." Sansa looked up and him with a chuckle and allowed him to walk her to her throne, "I feel as though I could burst any moment. I hope you don't mind me asking, but was your sister ever this large?"

Jaime smiled as he thought of Cersei with Joffrey in her belly and nodded, "Yes. Joffrey was a big babe and that was the worst time for her. She was short and had a tiny waist, so she was bed ridden at only 5 moons. You are lucky, your grace." He walked her up the steps and helped her take her seat, "I will admit I am frightened, Ser Jaime. This is my first and mother once told me that the first is always the worst one." Jaime looked around and then bent his head before whispering, "I'll make sure Sandor is near you during. When Cersei was to give birth, they would not allow me entrance, but I found my way inside to hold her hand." Sansa nodded and watched as he bowed and left her. If only she knew of what was to come in the near future.

…...

Stannis laughed as he looked down at his men from his balcony. He had only 100 on Dragonstone and another 200 on land awaiting him. He loudly yelled out, "We may not take Winterfell the first time, but we can surely try! You will fight until each of their men is lost. Leave the Hound for me, I want to cut his throat as I look into his cold eyes. The girl will be brought here with her babes' by Ser Davos, no one else. Now go! I will meet you on land in only hours." He watched as the men marched to board the ships and he knew, Winterfell would be his soon enough.

…...

As Stannis's men were boarding ships, Sansa sat on her throne, her palm supporting her chin and she watched as Arya was playing with Baelfire at the bottom of the steps. Suddenly, the doors burst open and Sandor came running in with Bronn and several guards at his heel. The guards were pulling a man in black towards her and Sansa tried to stand up on her own, but Sandor ran to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "No lords here, little bird." The man looked up at Sansa and Snador yelled out, "Tell her what you know!" The man was older than everyone in the room and he was pushed to his knee's, "Your grace, please, I-"

"Tell her!" The man bowed his head, "There is a war coming to you, your grace." Sansa's maidens gasped and Arya stood with Baelfire, "Arya, take him out of here." Arya did as she was told and Sansa sat up straight, "By the gods, what are you talking of?" He looked up at her, "Stannis Baratheon has 300 men coming to Winterfell to claim it. I intercepted a raven to Walder Frey." Sansa gasped and clutched onto Sandor's hand, "Are you sure? How long do we have?" Sandor spoke then, "About a month before he can get a group that large outside of our gates. Sansa, we'll have to fight." Sansa nodded and had him help her stand, "Then we will. I went through to much to be home again and he will not take that from me." As she walked down the steps, the man called out, "Your grace, he doesn't just want Winterfell." Sansa looked back at him, "He wants you and your children."

Sansa gave a chilling smile that would make Cersei cower, "That's if he can make it past the gates." The all followed Sansa down the hall as she spoke to Bronn, "I want you to gather all of our soldier and guards. Every man will fight for the North and they must be ready. Jaime will assist you in readying them." Bronn and Jaime nodded before heading out of the castle to the guards keep. Sansa looked to Gendry, "I want you to bring me parchment and a quill, I must write to Tywin Lannister and Tommen Baratheon." Gendry ran off to find her supplies and she stopped as they all left her and Sandor alone, "Why now, Sandor? Why must we fight now? I want my baby to be born to peace."

Sandor watched as Sansa became tired and he lifted her in his arms and carried her to their chambers. When he finally placed her on their bed, Sandor sat next to her and whispered, "Look at me." Sansa did as she was bid and he took her face in his hands, "I will not let anyone get past those gates. They will not touch our people and they will not touch you. I will have 100 guards protecting the castle behind the gates itself, if I must." Sansa smiled and placed her hand on his burnt cheek, "This will be our first war together." He nodded and took her hand to kiss it, "And it may not be the last."


	17. Chapter 17

Get ready for come surprises!

…...

Death comes in numbers

…...

What was this hell?

A week later, Sansa would be found watching as her guards would run through the castle to get to their posts and her chamber maids and handmaidens would be running down the halls, cleaning and getting the large nursery ready for the baby she carried. Baelfire had Rickon's old nursery and as he grew, they would change his bedding and the layout, but a grand nursery had been made for the new one. It would sleep with Sandor and Sansa until the age of 8 months and then it would be moved to its own room.

Sansa walked into the room and smiled as she saw a large crib in the center of the room and to her left was a beautiful carved rocking horse. Sansa held her belly as she bent over to run her hand over the brown paint. The room was large and almost round, with colors of gray, blue, yellow and greens. A strange combination, but it just seemed to work. White mesh curtains went around the crib and as she walked further in, she noticed the large book shelf. The books had arrived only days earlier from Tyrion and Tywin Lannister. Books of history, fairy tales, and so many other scriptures. But a letter later arrived by raven with the words of Tywin Lannister written upon the parchment. Sansa sat down in the chair next to the crib and she took the letter from her gown pocket.

The words were bold and in red, "_You have my army and you have me."_ Right now, as she sat in her babe's nursery, over 300 men were on the way, fast on horseback. To keep from Stannis, they would not follow the Kingsroad, but travel through wood, and they would make half the time. Tommen had sent nearly 200 of his own men to help by ship and he swore he would come should he need to. Sansa wrote him a letter just the day before saying they would be just fine. The guards were getting the holding chambers ready for the women of the castle. Sansa would be brought there as soon as soon as the men left to fight and 3 guards would be guarding the doors and another 2 would be inside the chamber to protect them.

Sansa heard footsteps outside of the nursery and found Rickon in the doorway, "Are you alright, Sansa?" Sansa smiled and whispered, "Of course, sweet boy. Come help your sister up fro this chair." Rickon giggled and walked over, pulled his sister up with all of his strength and she patted his head, "You are a strong boy, Rickon." Without hesitation, he showed his excitement, "Will I be able to fight in the battle with Sandor?"

She looked down at him with a frown, "Of course not. I will be keeping you in my sights. You will stay in the chambers with me and the others until the war is over." Rickon sighed and took her hand in his before kissing it, "Alright. But I will have my dagger that Bronn gave me!" Sansa giggled as she watched her youngest brother run down the hall.

…...

Tyrion took Victoria from the nursemaid, "I will take her to her nursery. Thank you Mila." The nursemaid bowed and left Tyrion alone with his little girl. Victoria giggled and put her hands on his face, "Not tired, daddy." Tyrion smiled, "Yes you are, my little lion. Now it is time for sleep." Victoria sighed and put her arms around his neck and he carried her down the hall and into her room.

Up a flight of stairs and down the hall, Tywin Lannister was in bed asleep. A man dressed in black looked down the hall both ways and quickly and quietly walked near the wall as he made his way to the Lord's room. He quietly opened the door and looked inside to find the room dark, and the only sound was of snoring coming from the large bed. He clicked the door closed behind him and walked to the end of the bed, watching as the older man slept comfortably. The tall intruder did not light a candle, he did not make a noise, but he did walk to the side of the bed, taking a dagger from his belt as he did so.

At his close presence, Tywin Lannister opened his eyes and looked up, but before he could yell, the intruders hand was upon his mouth and he climbed on top of him. Tywin struggled against the weight of this man that was holding a dagger to his neck, "Shut up, old man." Tywin stopped trying to yell and his green and gold eyes looked into black ones, "I've been sent here to kill you, Tywin Lannister." Tywin could not see the mans face, for it was covered in black cloth, but the dagger was held high in the air now.

The intruder held the dagger high in the air and in one swift movement he slammed it down into Tywin's chest. His large hand covered the yells of pain and the cries, but he removed the dagger and stabbed again in the heart before leaning over and whispering, "I am Ulric Cross of the Twins and I have been sent by Walder Frey. But of course, they will never know that." He twisted the dagger that was in the old Lord's chest and as Ulric heard the last gurgle and gasp of breath, he removed his dagger before placing it back on his belt and running to the window. He looked down and saw no one below and was able to take his rope and tie it to the balcony before swiftly climbing down and running across rocks to get to the woods for shelter of being seen and where his horse was awaiting him.

…...

The next morning, Tywin Lannister was found in blood drenched sheets. His eyes and mouth were open as if he was calling for help. The stab wounds in his chest were deep and the Maester of the Rock shook his head, "He did not have a chance. Whoever did this was skilled with a dagger and knew exactly where to strike." His statement was directed to Tyrion who stood by his fathers bed, looking at his cold corpse. Without a response, the Maester looked to the guards, "Have his body carried downstairs and don't let the women see it. He will be cleaned and dressed before placed in the crypt."

Tyrion watched as they lifted his father from the bed and he heard a cry at the door, "Papa?" They all looked to see little Victoria holding onto the door frame, looking at the scene with wide eyes and a trembling lip. Her nursemaid grabbed her, "I am sorry, my Lord. She ran from my grasp to find you." Victoria saw her grandfather being pulled from the bed and Tyrion went towards them, "Take her to her rooms, now!" The nursemaid grabbed her and carried her, but her yells stayed the same, "Papa! Papa! I want Papa!" Tyrion sighed and looked at the Maester, "Send a raven to Queen Sansa and her husband for me and inform them. The men keep going north to help her."

…...

Jon walked down the halls of his new home. The castle was small, but big enough to make a family and to have company. Meg, soon after arriving at the new castle in the Barrowlands, became ill and could barely eat breakfast without losing it soon after.

Jon had her go to the Maester that morning and as he made his way into his chambers, he found her in her white gown on their balcony, next to Ghost. He watched as she pet the Direwolf and when his boots were heard on the stone floor, she turned and smiled, "Hello, husband." Jon wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her neck, "I see you are looking better. Have you eaten?" Meg nodded, "Oh yes. The Maester had the kitchens make me a stew. Jon, he knows of why I have been sick."

Jon waited for her to tell him and when she turned to him, he was not expecting what she was going to say. Meg whispered, "You are going to be a father, Jon Snow." Was it shock? Of course. Never in all of his years as a man did he believe he would one day be a father. Jon smiled and asked, "Really? A father? I am to have a child?" Meg giggled, "Well, I am to have him, you will just raise him." Jon took her in his arms in a moment and as he held her on that balcony, Jon looked up at the skies. He always believed that Ned Stark was looking over him in some way and when he looked up, he whispered,

"Thank you."

…...

Jon is going to be a father! And I already know what its gender will be and all that! YAYA! And I know, shocking that Ulric killed Tywin...don't worry...his story will continue.


	18. Chapter 18

I had a review from a long time reviewer wondering why Walder would do that...He is desperate right now. With Stannis attempting to take Winterfell, Walder wants it as well. Tywin Lannister was the one giving orders and aiding The North. With Tywin gone, he believes Tyrion would not be able to make the same decisions and finds him too weak.

…...

A new child

…...

The weeks leading up to the battle had gone by too fast. Sansa was told to stay in her bed, but once the Maester left the room, she would remove the covers and walk to sit in the window to sew and watch the soldiers train done below. Sandor would come in to their chambers and when he found her out of bed and walking about, he would scold her and carry her back to bed like she was only a child awake past her bedtime.

Jon had received her letter of the battle and Sansa told him to stay in the castle and to not take the journey back. He in turn told her he would stay and also spoke of Meg being with child. When Sansa read the letter to the rest of the family, they were all ecstatic; Jon Snow ,the bastard of Westeros, was going to be a father. Arya proclaimed she would go to visit Jon and Meg once the babe was born and help them take care of it; Sansa agreed. It had all come down to the peace and quiet both her and Sandor would need with the new babe. After the battle was won, she would send Arya and Gendry with some of Jon's belongings and gifts to the Barrowlands, where they would be safe.

Then the letter from Tyrion arrived. It arrived on the same day the soldiers that Tywin Lannister had sent came riding through the gates on horseback. The words were etched in her mind, _My father was killed._ Sansa had been distraught and she feared for Tyrion and Victoria. Who would have sent someone to kill Tywin Lannister? Of course, most of Westeros was still his enemy, but no one ever had the guts to attempt such a thing.

Now, as Sansa sat in the window sill once more and watched as the hundreds of soldiers ran about down below, there was a knock on the door, "Your grace?" Sansa turned and found Eliza holding another letter, which made Sansa groan, "I could not read another letter." Eliza shook her head, "It has the Baratheon seal on it." At that, Sansa's perked up, it could be one of two; Tommen or Stannis. Sansa gestured to the table, "Place it there and call for the King. He shall be the one to read it. I fear the contents may make me go into labor."

That was right. Sansa could give birth any day now and with the war upon them, she was hoping her child would be late. She remembered her mother being pregnant with Rickon and she complained constantly over him being a late baby. Rickon was nearly two weeks late and mother was anxious to have him in her arms. Sansa smiled at the thought of holding her new born in her arms and then dread hit her. She was young and this would be her first child; would she make it? Sansa stood as fast as she could her her seat on the window sill and her mind went wild with thoughts. What if she died while giving birth? What if something were to go wrong and she could not have another child? What if the child were to be born dead?

_Stop your worries, Sansa._ She shook her head and as she went to the table where the letter sat, Sandor walked in, "Eliza told me a letter arrived. Where is it?" Sansa pointed to the middle of the table and Sandor grabbed it and ripped it open. She watched as his eyes read the contents and at his sigh, she knew. Sansa lifted her hand and placed it on his shoulder, "It wasn't from Tommen, was it?" Sandor shook his head, "It's from Stannis. He'll be here by nightfall."

Sansa nodded and looked away from Sandor, trying to keep herself composed as the Queen she was. She turned and with her back to him, she cleared her throat, "Make sure the men are told and they are ready. The Direwolves will be placed at the gates with the guards that will protect the city." Sandor heard the strain in her voice as she spoke and he whispered, "Sansa, as King-"

"As Winterfell's King you must lead the battle and the Queen must stay here and wait-wait for word on if her husband will be killed or has survived." When she turned to him, Sansa's face was red and wet from her tears, "I cannot bear watching you ride off into this and not knowing if you will return. I could not bear knowing you died and you did not know your child." Sandor walked forward in a few steps and took her into his arms, "Aye. But I won't die, little bird. I will return and I will be back to wait for the birth of the pup."

It was a tender moment for the both of them and they both feared this would be goodbye. Once the moment was over, Sandor left Sansa in their rooms as he walked outside to tell Bronn and Jaime of the letter. As the two left and announced it to the hundreds of soldiers who were preparing outside of the gates, Sandor went to the barn where the Direwolf pups were being kept. As he walked in, the pup began to bark and growl and pull at the chains that held them back. He looked to their keeper, "Are they ready?" The man nodded, "Aye, they are stronger and ready for a battle, but I would not recommend bringing them into the field." Sandor shook his head,

"No. They are going to stay at the gates to protect the city. Should Stannis and his men get close enough, they will be let go."

He walked to one of them, who Sansa named Ice and pet him. The Direwolf was nearly up to Sandor's hip and had a coat of gray and white. Jon had taken Ghost with him, but the mother wolf was left with four regular wolf pups and three Direwolf cross breeds. The regular ones were nearly grown and they would also be protecting the gates with their three siblings. Sandor nodded and in a deep voice spoke to the keeper, "Get them ready. We fight at nightfall."

…...

Stannis rode ahead of his men next to Ser Davos, "I am sure when they received my letter, I put them in a foul mood. And you say there has been no word of recruits?" Davos shook his head, "None, your grace. As far as I know, they only have about 100 of their own men." Stannis nodded, "Melisandre's eyes have been weak as of late. She claims that the child that the Stark bitch is carrying has drained her in some way. What good is the witch to me if she cannot see in her fires and make her spells?" Davos stayed quiet at his King's observations and instead looked back at the soldiers that were riding and walking behind them, "Keep it up men. We fight at nightfall."

…...

**Five Hours Later...**

It was now dark and the castle and all that were in it were quiet. Sansa stood on the balcony outside of the solar and watched as her men rode out of the gates and towards the large field where the battle was to take place. She was in her gown and queenly robes of greens and blacks and as they rode under the balcony, each man raised their hand to her and some would yell, "For the Queen!" or even "For the North!" She knew some of those boys would not return, but they were fighting for the good and kind. As she gripped the balcony railing, one of her handmaidens voice's whispered, "Your grace, everyone is waiting for you in the holding chamber." Sansa turned and looked at her, her long her hair in a braid down her back, swinging as she moved, "Are my brothers and my sister there? And Baelfire, where is he?" The girl nodded and moved forward to help the heavily pregnant Sansa move from outside to the inside, "He is safe inside the chamber with Eliza, your grace."

Sansa held onto the maidens arm as they walked down the flights of stairs to the holding chamber doors, where she found Sandor, Bronn and Jaime in their battle armor, waiting to say goodbye. _It is not goodbye, silly girl, _she thought as she walked forward, "You will all be safe, right?" Bronn smiled and stepped forward, taking her into a hug, "We will try, Sansa. Listen, should anything happen, I-I want you to make sure everything I have goes to Eliza." Sansa's lip trembled, "Bronn.."

"Sansa, please. Promise me you'll find me out there." Sansa hugged him tighter and whispered, "You are a brother, Bronn. No matter what, you will always come back home." Bronn moved away and let Jaime come up to her. He smiled and took her hand, kissing it, "It is an honor to be fighting for you, Sansa Stark." Sansa smiled and looked into Jaime's green eyes; poor Jaime. When she had told him of his father's passing, Jaime was not seen for a whole day before he finally appeared and spoke to Sansa. Jaime smiled and backed away from her and both he and Bronn walked down the hall, allowing Sansa to be alone with Sandor. Sansa smiled sadly as she placed a hand on his new dark gray armor and looked up at him, her belly keeping him from being able to pull her forward, "You are a brave man, Sandor Clegane."

Sandor snorted and looked down at his little bird, "Let's not make this a sad goodbye, girl. I won't be gone for long." Sansa laughed and pulled his head down before whispering, "You will come back to me, do you hear me?" Neither laughed; Sansa was serious. He nodded and moved forward slightly to give her a passionate kiss before he heard, "We've got to go, my King."

Sandor pulled away hesitantly at first and stepped back, "Keep safe, Sansa." She nodded and sniffed as she watched him turn and walked down the hall towards the large iron door where Bronn and Jaime stood. Before he could go past the door, he turned, "I love you and the babes." Sansa cried out and smiled but he quickly turned away and the guards closed the door as soon as he was through it. Sansa stared at the door for a long moment, before Arya finally came from the chamber, "Sansa, you've got to come inside." Sansa looked at her sister and nodded, taking Arya's hand in hers and they walked into the large chamber where Sansa saw Bran, Rickon, Hodor, Osha, and Baelfire in Eliza's arms huddled on one side of the room while the other handmaidens and ladies were nervously chatting on the other.

Sansa sat down on a plush chair near the fire and Arya sat at her feet, her head resting on her sisters legs. Sansa stared at the fire and Bran finally spoke, "Do you think we'll win?" She looked at him and smiled sweetly, "Of course, Bran. We have to."

Outside, over the hill and field, Stannis's men lined up in lines of three and Stannis himself rode his horse across his group. He stopped his horse and yelled out, "We do not know of their numbers but I expect them to be poor. Tonight, we conquer Winterfell and I take what I want by force. Should we reach the castle, you leave the Queen to me; you all may kill her family and whoever gets in my way of her." He looked out once more to his 300 men and smiled before removing his sword and placing his helm on, "We charge!" His horse began to trot forward up the hill that would give them view of Winterfell and those that were awaiting him.

Over the hill, Sandor sat on his large black horse, his sword firmly in his grip and Bronn and Jaime at his side. Bronn saw Sandor looking out at the blackness of the night, waiting for Stannis to come over the hill. Just as Stannis spoke to his men, Sandor turned and looked at his 600 men, "You will fight with honor. This self proclaimed King wishes to kill you all, to kill me, and to take your Queen and Winterfell for his own. I have had my day of leading men to war and I can tell you all right now, most of you may not go home. Those that have come from far away have the respect of the North and we will not forget." Sandor heard the pounding of hooves in the distance and he placed his helm upon his head before looking back at the soldiers, "They must not get passed the gates! Protect your Queen! Any man that runs will have my fucking sword up his ass!" At that yell, the soldiers readied themselves and as soon as Sandor turned his horse around, lit torches came upon the hill and there stood sat Stannis upon his horse.

Stannis looked down at the army below him and he whispered to himself as he looked upon the hundreds of men, "Seven hells." Both Stannis and Sandor did not wait another moment and both lifted their sword high and yelled, "Charge!" About 100 men circled around the castle at all entrances and at each entrance, a wolf and Direwolf were held on chains to protect those that were being held inside.

…...

Sitting and waiting for the beginning of the battle was exhausting and was making everyone anxious. Sansa looked at the iron door to the chamber and saw two heavily armed guards standing with their backs against it and she knew just outside were three more standing at the second iron door. Gendry sat on the floor with Arya, who was sleeping with her head on his lap. Arya, being the Lady she was, ordered that Gendry stay away from the war and bloodshed and instead he was meant to protect the ladies in the holding chamber. There was a small window across the room with bars blocking entrance, but still, Sansa would be able to see from it. Suddenly, there were shouts and Sansa jumped as she heard metal on metal.

Eliza held a sleeping Baelfire in her arms and she watched as Sansa struggled to stand, "My Lady, you must not!" Sansa waved her off, "I wish to see what I may. The battle has begun. Hodor, please help me." Hodor walked over and helped a very round Sansa up from the plush chair and he led her to the window, which she found was too high for her to see through,

"Hodor, what do you see? Use your hands to describe."

Hodor looked and she watched him strain to see but soon he looked at her, "Hodor." He used his hands to show slashing and a movement for blood. Sansa nodded and walked to her ladies and handmaidens to make sure they were comfortable and fed before walking back to her family. After she sat back in the chair, they listened and would flinch when they heard cries and soon, they heard the wolves and Direwolves growling and howling at the intruders.

Arya was now awake and clutching onto Gendry, "Sansa, do you think we are winning?" Sansa shook her head, "We've only just begun."

…...

Sandor yelled and jumped from his horse as another Stannis soldier came running at him with his sword high above his head. Sandor slashed his sword at him, cutting deep across the mans stomach, making blood and guts fly everywhere. As blood spattered on his face, he did not flinch, but he simply turned to another soldier and began to hack away. Jaime Lannister who still wore his helm was fighting near Bronn and another bunch of soldiers. Soon, Bronn looked over all of the men and saw a large group heading towards the gates; he yelled,

"They are trying to get in! Sandor!" Sandor removed his sword from another mans throat and looked up to find the group heading towards the soldiers and he ran towards them. When he was close enough he yelled at the top of his lungs, "RELEASE THE WOLVES!"

At that loud cry, Stannis turned around on his horse from stabbing a soldier and with a shocked look, he found himself looking upon a small pack of wolves and Direwolves on chains being held back by the walls of the gate. He watched in horror as they were unhooked from the wall and at how they charged, ripping the flesh from his soldiers bones.

…...

Everyone in the holding chamber heard the cry from Sandor, "RELEASE THE WOLVES!" Arya cried out along with Rickon and Sansa closed her eyes, trying to calm herself. Bran finally whispered, "If they are releasing the wolves, that must mean that Stannis is trying to get in." They all looked to Sansa who looked pale, "Sansa, are you alright?" She looked up and smiled, "Of course. I am simply tired of the quiet. Perhaps I shall sing with my ladies?" Sansa stood with the help of Hodor once more and she walked to her ladies where she began to sing,

_"Gentle mother, font of mercy, save our sons from war, we pray. Stay the swords and stay the arrows, let them know a better day." _

But as soon as her singing started, it stopped. Sansa gulped and her eyes went wide before one of her ladies took her hand, "Your grace?" Sansa clutched her lower belly with one hand and cried out as a great pressure came upon her, "Ah!" Hodor rushed forward and caught her from falling backwards and he carried her to the chair. Eliza handed Baelfire to Bran and she rushed forward, "Sansa? Is it kicking?" Sansa shook her head, "No. This-this is not the kicking. The pressure and pain-I think-I- ah!" Sansa cried out again as another wave of pain came upon her and not a moment after, a rush of water gave way from under her and where she sat. Arya gasped and stood from the floor with Gendry as they watched Sansa clutch the chair. Eliza nodded, "The child is coming, Sansa."

Sansa shook her head and cried out, "No. I can't have it now! There is a battle and Sandor must be with me! I cannot have it without Sandor!" The Maester, who had been sleeping at the other side of the room was awoken by one of the handmaidens and he ran over, "Bless you, child! Only a Stark would have a babe during the time of war." Sansa could not help but smile, but her hand clutched onto Eliza's when she felt the babe moving, "It is coming soon. I can't have it here." The Maester shook his head, "We have to get you to the birthing room. Hodor, please carry the Queen and follow me." Hodor nodded and as the others went to stand, Eliza held out her hands, "No! You must stay. Arya, stay with Bran, Rickon and Baelfire. Gendry, your task is to inform Sandor of what is happening." Gendry shook his head, "But the battle!" Arya took his hand, "You have to Gendry. He must be here."

Hodor carried Sansa up the steps of the castle, following the Maester and Eliza and two of the guards were following them. Sansa cried out in pain as she felt the pressure and pain once more and they quickly entered the birthing room and placed her on the bed. Eliza began to undress Sansa from her robes and gown,

"Hodor, please wait outside with the guards. Thank you."

He soon left and once Sansa was undressed, a white nightgown was placed on her and soon another nursemaid was sent in. The Maester nodded, "Alright, Sansa. I need to check you and make sure the baby is facing the right way and then once the pains you feel are coming close to each other, you shall be able to push." Sansa groaned and looked at him, "How long?" He gave her a sad smile, "Depending on the babe; we could be here all night."

Outside, as the death toll became higher and Sandor slash from man to man, Gendry rushed on horseback through the field, trying to find him. It was a good half hour before he was finally able to spot Sandor, covered in blood from the face down and making his way to Stannis. Gendry rode forward and at the sound of hooves, Sandor stopped and looked, "Your grace! Sansa!" Sandor looked at Stannis, who in turn looked at him and then around at the destruction of his men; Stannis was losing. Stannis rode his horse to help another group of soldiers and as Sandor ran towards Gendry, Gendry yelled over the yells and bloodshed, "She is having the babe!" Jaime who had been close heard the yell and covered Sandor, "Go to her. For god sake, go to her!" Jaime helped him make his way to the horse Gendry was on and they both rode off to the castle and beyond the gate.

Sansa was beginning to panic as she felt the child's pressure on her lower belly, "Eliza, I can't." The Maester then came up from his exam, "In all my years delivering, I have never seen a child that was wanting to come out so quickly. It seems you shall be pushing within the hour." Both Sansa and Eliza went wide eyed and Sansa tried to keep her breathing normal as she watched the nursemaid carry a bundle of clean sheets and towels over to the bed and then she spotted a large bowl of steaming water, "What is the water for?" Eliza smoothed back her Queen's hair and whispered, "Sansa, you will lose blood while giving birth and they need the water to be able to clean the sheets as they need them. The pain was tremendous and as another wave came upon her she screamed, "SANDOR!"

Gendry stopped his horse at the entrance of the castle and Sandor jumped down, "Get back into the chamber and keep the others there." Gendry dismounted, "But what of Sansa? And the babe?" Sandor was already running up the steps and over the cries of men and the clashes of swords he yelled, "They have my sword!" The guards at the doors let him pass and as he made his way up the steps, he heard a scream, "SANDOR!" and then the Maester's cry, "Your grace, you are not ready yet!" He continued his run and when he finally reached the hall, he saw Hodor standing outside the doors wit a few other guards, listening to the screams of Sansa.

He remember Jaime pulling him aside only days earlier and whispering, _"Do not hesitate when the time comes. They will try to keep you out, but you need to push yourself in. That is your child and that is the moment you truly meet it." _He walked to the doors and as he tried to enter, the guards tried to stop him, "I am sorry, your grace. You are not allowed in the birthing room." Sandor, who was covered from head to toe in his enemies blood, snorted and gave them a hearty push, "I dare one of you fuckers to stop me."

Upon opening the doors, he found Sansa laying in the bed and Eliza was holding one leg up while the nursemaid was holding the other. He found her drenched in sweat and her hair a mess in the perfect braid he saw only hours ago. The Maester looked up from between Sansa's legs and before he could say anything, Sandor closed the door, "I ain't leaving." He ran to the balcony window and saw the battle was still going and from there, he could hear the metal on metal and the screams.

When Sansa finally opened her eyes, she saw Sandor and she held out her hand, "Gods, Sandor. Please hold me." Even with the blood upon his hands, he grasped her hand tightly in his, went to his knees at her bedside and whispered, "I'm here, Sansa. You need to be brave. Do you remember what I told you a long time ago about bravery?" Sansa nodded and through her ragged breathing she whispered back, "I can't do it, Sandor. I am scared that when the babe comes out, I will die." He shook his head and kissed her tears, "Ain't no one dying except for Stannis's men, tonight, little bird." The Maester then announced, "You are ready to push, Sansa."

Eliza took hold of Sansa's right leg and the nursemaid grasped upon the other and suddenly, Sansa had the urge to push.

Gods, the pain was unbearable. As she pushed, she felt her heartbeat in her throat and without Sandor whispering words of encouragement, she was sure she would not have been able to get through it. Her ears began to pound and over that, she heard the the Maester telling her to keep pushing and from outside she could hear the men yelling. She looked to Sandor as she took a moment's break from pushing and he whispered, "The Maester can see the head, you have to keep going." Sansa nodded and with new energy, she bent forward a bit and screamed as she pushed. She could not make out what everyone was saying, but the smile upon Eliza's face told her, she was close.

Suddenly, she felt pressure give way and felt a rush of fluid leave her as her babe was removed from her. The child was out and after a moment, they finally heard a loud and healthy cry come from it. Sansa smiled and let herself fall back against the pillows of the birthing bed in relief. She looked to her side and found Sandor gone and as she looked around she did not realize he had been called to help the Maester and as she looked upon him, she found him holding a long babe in his hands. His bloody hands from battle mixed with Sansa's blood on the babe and the connection was strong. As the Maester and nursemaid helped clean Sansa and stitch her up, Sandor cut the cord that attached the babe to its mother and Sansa, in a tired voice, called out, "What is it?"

Sandor looked down at the long pup in his bloody hands and smiled, "It's a girl, little bird." He heard Sansa's happy cry but he could not pull his eyes away from the babe. Eliza then came over with a warm and clean sheet and cleaned her and then wrapped her before handing her back to Sandor, "Congratulations, your grace." Sandor smiled and walked to Sansa, who was now sitting up in the bed and awaiting to hold her baby girl. As she held her to her bosom, Eliza came over and help Sansa untie the front of her gown, and helped Sansa lead the babe to one of her breasts. Sandor kept his now clean hand on his daughters head and rubbed it gently as Sansa studied every feature of the babe. She giggled and whispered, "She has your hair." It was true. The girl had a head full of dark brown hair, but her nose was her mothers and even as a newborn, her lips were pouty and pink. They could not yet tell the color of her eyes since it was so soon after birth, but they would be able to soon enough. Sandor looked to Sansa then and their eyes met; they had truly made a beautiful child together.

A cheer from outside the window made Sandor jump from the chair suddenly and run to the window. He found Stannis and his men retreating over the hill and their soldiers were cheering of victory.

"What is it, Sandor?" He looked to Sansa and whispered, "We've won." Sansa smiled and looked down at the nearly asleep babe in her arms,

"Do you hear that, Marian Catelyn Clegane? The North has not only won a battle, but has gained a princess."

…...

A GIRL! Woohoo! Believe me, I already know this kids future. I've been writing for days now..and this is my longest chapter..EVER. Please leave a review about it and tell me how you liked it!


	19. Chapter 19

I am skipping ahead a year in this chapter. Don't worry, I will go over EVERYTHING that has happened.

…...

How time can fly

…...

_**1 year later...**_

Time can fly by when you are happy; and Sansa was so happy. The night that Marian was born, the North had won a war against Stannis Baratheon. He was outnumbered by hundreds and although he had lost a considerable amount of men to the wolves alone, the North had lost their fair share of men.

Sansa was now twirling her little girl around her nursery and singing to her. In only one year, Marian had grown taller and her dark brown hair was in loose curls down to her little shoulders. Sansa was correct about one thing; she had the Tully blue eyes. Today was her name day and Sansa wanted to have a ball of sorts in her honor. Everyone was coming to Winterfell for the celebration of the princesses first name day, including Tyrion and Victoria. Tommen and Margaery could not take the trip, so instead, they sent her gift, which had been a pony of gray and white.

From the day of Marian's birth, Sandor had been protective of both mother and child. Baelfire was no exception either. Sansa had a long few weeks of recovery from the birth and Sandor woke during nights to change the babe and bring her to her mother to eat.

After a few months, they had heard that Stannis was living under Dragonstone and that his witch was keeping him there for the time being. Sansa pitied him because of his sad attempt of taking Winterfell from them and now he was in hiding. Jaime and Bronn survived the battle but had a few good wounds that would cause scaring. And after returning from the battle Jaime finally sat down with Bran and spoke to him of what he had done to him. Bran, being the man he was becoming shook Jaime's hand and forgave him.

Bronn and Eliza had grown closer and closer until finally, about two months after Marian was born, Eliza had found she was with Bronn's child. Bronn, having no official last name thought it would be a problem with his child, but Sansa had a different idea. In honor of the babe Eliza was carrying, Sansa gave Bronn a new and official last name; Malery. Sansa had only agreed to do this if Bronn and Eliza married in the Godswood with witnesses; both agreed.

And now, as Sansa was singing to her daughter Marian, Eliza was in her rooms nursing a healthy and blonde haired baby boy by the name of William Tyrion Malery. The castle was cramped and Sansa knew it. So weeks earlier, Arya and Gendry had packed a few trunks and took their leave to stay with Jon and Meg and help with her pregnancy. Jon and Meg were proud parents of twins; a boy and a girl. The boy was named Eddard Snow and the girl was Arabella Snow. The girl babe has a streak of white hair that highlights a small portion of one side of her hair and Jon knew she was special. Jon thought it a problem with giving them the last name Snow, since it claimed the northern bastards, but Sansa wrote a letter to Tommen and together, they gave Snow an official house and it was no longer known as meaning a bastard.

Sansa smiled as she thought about all of the children that had been born into the family. She laughed as Marian squealed in happiness from her spot on the bed and a small voice was heard, "Mama?" Sansa looked at the door and saw two year old Baelfire smiling at her, "Sis birthday!" Sansa opened her arms and he ran to her, "Yes, Baelfire, it is your sisters birthday. Have you gotten her anything?" She watched as he frowned and thought for a moment, "Flower!" Sansa nodded, "She would love a flower. Where is your father?"

"Aye, I'm here." Sansa looked and saw Sandor walking in, "Boy is a troublemaker when you ain't around. Found him out in the barn with the wolf pups." Sansa frowned and scolded Baelfire, "That is very bad, Baelfire. You cannot go in there without your father." Baelfire looked up at Sandor, "Sorry, daddy." Baelfire climbed from Sansa's arms and walked to Sandor's leg, hugging it before running from the room. Sansa smiled at the hug and as her boy ran from the room, "You have to realize, he is becoming like you, little bird. Using hugs and kisses to get out of trouble." Sansa smirked and handed giggling Marian to Sandor, "You never complain when I do it." Sandor gave her an aroused growl and then looked at Marian, "And what of you, little pup? Are you like your mother or me?" Marian looked at her father and mimicked a growl and Sansa gasped, "Do you see? She growls just like her father! I swear, Sandor, if she grows to enjoy horse riding and sword fighting with her brothers, I will blame you."

Sandor held Marian to him and chuckled before bending down and kissing Sansa, "And if you insist on teaching her to sing and dance, I blame you. My daughter will know the skills she needs to win a sword fight and I will have it do she knows to ride." Sansa nodded but stayed silent and quickly fixed her gown, "Is everyone in the throne room and waiting?" He nodded and she smiled, "Can you believe it has been a year? Baelfire is nearly making full sentences and can run around and Marian..just look at her, Sandor."

He did look at her. He looked into her blue eyes and could not believe how such a beautiful child could be made from his seed. His thoughts were interrupted when Sansa took her from him and both his wife and daughter looked at him, "Escort us, your majesty?" And Sandor did what he was asked, without a second thought.

…...

In the Barrowlands, Meg sat with Arya in the large nursery they had made for the twins. Arya had grown several inches and was now ten and four and to Jon, she was more like her father everyday. She was nearly as tall as Jon and Gendry and to all of their surprise, was beginning to grow into her body. Meg, on several occasions, had to remind Arya that she was growing, so she must not tear her dresses change in front of Gendry or Jon, which she had been comfortable doing before. Arya held Arabella in her arms and listened to the babe gurgle as Meg had Eddard on his back and was rubbing his belly, "I've seen a light in Gendry's eyes these past few weeks, little lady." Arya was smiling at Arabella and lifted her head to look at Meg, "I don't know what you mean." Meg shrugged, "He is already courting you. Why not marry him? After all, it is the fall of babies. Perhaps you and Gendry may have your very own?" Arya gasped and placed Arabella down on a cushion before standing, "I-I don't want children, Meg. I don't want to marry. I have always thought that-"

"You have always thought that being married will stop your adventures and will stop your happiness. Do you see Jon and I? We have beautiful twins and are happily wed. Sandor and Sansa? Happy. Bronn and Eliza? Happy! Stop being so frightened of what you feel and let him get to your heart."

Arya listened to what Meg had to say and when she finally left, she found herself alone in her rooms, sitting in her bed with her knees to her chest. A knock on her door made her jump and Arya cleared her throat, "Enter." When Gendry entered, Arya jumped from the bed, smoothing down her tunic and breeches. Gendry smiled, "I wanted to make sure you were alright. I know the other night you said you were a bit homesick."

He had remembered. How much had he remembered about her? Arya smiled and whispered, "I am feeling fine. Gendry, I was wondering if I might ask you something?" He walked towards the bed and sat down with her and watched as she bit her lip, "So much has changed since we came to be with Sansa again. You have changed, I-I have changed. If you're courting me, does that mean you love me?" She had come right out with asking and Arya could feel her belly tremble as Gendry looked at her with wide eyes. _Now you've done it stupid, _she thought to herself. But without an answer, Gendry leaned forward like a gust of wind and placed his hand behind her head, bringing her to him so he may kiss her upon her lips. Arya could not help but close her eyes and moan as his other hand rest on her waist. Gendry pulled away all too soon and after placing his forehead upon hers, he whispered, "I would do anything for you, Arya Stark. I would climb mountains and would walk all of Westeros just to catch a glimpse of your beauty. I love you, you silly girl."

Arya smiled when he finished speaking and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned back onto the bed, pulling him on top of her. Between Gendry's kisses, Arya caught her breath and whispered, "I love you, Gendry. And I will only ever love you." She felt his smile against her lips once more and before she knew it, his kisses went down her neck and to her collar bone. Arya gasped and looked up at the ceiling smiling as he continued his assault on her neck.

…...

Down the hall, Jon and Meg sat together in Jon's solar, "I mean, the lad should at least do what I did with you and take her on a horse ride and watch the sunset." Meg laughed and looked up from her reading in front of the fire, "For goodness sake, Jon. The boy is completely different from you! What he and Arya may find romantic is different from what we do. Perhaps he would like to show his love by presenting her with a gift? Or maybe even letting her win in a sword fight?" Jon chuckled and stood from his seat,"Perhaps. I sent the boy to her to speak with her and let him know of his feelings and intentions. I am going to make sure he did not confuse her once more and make her cry." He walked to Meg and bent down, kissing the top of her head, "Jon, I am sure his intentions are noble. He cares for her and she for him. More than either of us could believe." Jon nodded and left the room to head towards Arya's chambers.

…...

Arya heard herself moan as Gendry pulled her closer into his arms on the bed and kissed her chest. His tunic was unlaced and half off, but he didn't care. She felt something hard sticking into her belly and although she was curious, Arya's mind could not think. Everything she was feeling at that moment was new to her and the wetness between her legs told her she liked it. She gently pushed him away, sat up and whispered, "Hold on." Her shaken hands quickly untied the laces of her top and she pulled it off in haste. Although she was wearing her small clothes, Gendry stared at her chest. Arya growled, "Don't just stare at them!" He smiled and laid her back down before rubbing her breasts through her small clothes and kissing them. Arya's head rolled back and hit the pillow and her hands went to his head and her small fingers gently grabbed a head full of hair, "Oh gods, Gendry!" He was beginning to rub himself against her leg and as her breathing began to quicken, they heard the door slam open and a man's voice yell, "Get off of my sister, fucker!"

Arya screamed as Gendry was ripped off from on top of her and thrown on the hard stone floor. Meg, who had heard Jon's yell ran down the hall and when she entered the room she found Gendry on the floor, clothes and hair a mess and a frightened Arya holding her tunic to her nearly bare chest. Jon picked Gendry up and slammed him against a desk, "You came in here to tell her you loved her, not to fuck her!" Arya sat up on the bed on her knees and as Meg ran to her she screamed, "Let him go, Jon! He didn't mean any harm!" Jon paid her no mind, "I trusted you with my sister and you took advantage of her! She loves you and you took that as an advantage! I swore to protect her and watch her and just when I began to trust you alone with her, I find you with your cock half out ready to fuck her? Noble intentions indeed!" Gendry was watching Jon with wide eyes as he yelled at him and when Jon shook him to speak, Gendry shook his head,

"I swear to you, Jon, I was not going to harm her! I love Arya, I do! I want to make her my wife and I want her to be with me. Please!"

Jon let him go and turned to Arya who was being held by his wife. He pointed at her, "And you! I thought you knew better." Arya shook her head and Meg let her go, allowing Arya to stand, still clutching her tunic to her chest, "Jon, please. Gendry wasn't doing anything I didn't want! It is not his fault." She went to grab his arm, but Jon pulled away from her and pointed to both her and Gendry, "You best say your goodbyes, because this _bastard_ is going back to Winterfell." Arya looked at Gendry, who looked defeated and as Jon was leaving, she ran forward, "You can't! If he leaves then I go with him!" Jon looked back at her, "You will not be going anywhere. I will be writing to Sansa and telling her you will be staying with us until this liar has his shit packed and he has left Winterfell. You are my sister and I plan to protect you from liars and people like him."

Jon had left Arya on the floor, crying and Meg sitting on the bed, looking at a defeated and equally upset Gendry. Gendry caught her eye and Meg whispered, "Go to your chambers. I will speak to him." Gendry looked at Arya, who was crying into her tunic and he quickly left, leaving Meg to climb onto the floor and take the sobbing Arya in her arms, "Shush, Arya. Jon will not be making any hasty decisions. He does not understand."

…...

-.- JON SMASH! Jon is basically believing that Gendry was trying to take advantage of a confused Arya. Don't worry...good things come to those that wait. I will be picking up with the b-day party next chapter.


	20. Chapter 20

I know I had some questions about why Jon Snow would keep his name and all that. Well, in my mind and in my world, Jon is accustomed to his name and does not want to change it. Unlike Ramsay, he did not mind the name, but only minds Bastard. Plus, he wants his children to know the history. It reminds him of Ned and Catelyn in some way and doesn't want to change that.

…...

She is a woman

…...

The ball in Winterfell was a grand affair. Sansa was sitting in her throne with Marian on her lap and whenever someone came up the steps to see her, she would laugh and babble. Along with the pony from Tommen, she received books from Tyrion and Victoria, wooden toys from Bronn and Eliza and then Baelfire presented her with a flower that he picked in the Godswood. Sansa placed her on the floor with Victoria and Baelfire and as the children watched a performer, all of the Lords and Ladies invited sat at the long table and spoke. Tyrion sipped his wine, "It is fascinating how all of these children were born together. They get along so well." Eliza held William to her and smiled, "Perhaps little Marian will have a friend."

Sansa caught her tone and she smiled, "That would be an ideal match. But perhaps we should wait to see how each grows. I have a feeling Marian would be different from any other children we plan to have." Sandor wrapped his arm around her waist and Eliza questioned, "And how many more princes and princesses can we expect to be running around?" Sansa blushed, "We will not lie, Sandor and I have been thinking of when we shall be ready for another. Perhaps when Baelfire is a bit older and Marian is easier to care for we shall try for another."

The group spoke for hours and Marian opened gifts until it was dark and she fell asleep in her fathers arms. As the guards began to usher them all to their rooms, Tyrion caught Sansa before she could retire, "I was wondering if perhaps we could speak alone in the solar?" He gestured to Sandor, who was coming back from handing Marian and Baelfire off to the nursemaids and Sansa nodded, "Of course."

As Sansa sat in a chair next to Sandor, she watched as Tyrion was thinking while he paced, "Tyrion, should you keep pacing, I will go faint!" He smiled and stopped, "I have a proposition for you both. It involves Baelfire." Sansa straightened up at what he said and before she could question him, he spoke, "I was thinking that maybe Victoria would be an ideal match for your young Lord." Sandor growled, "Why him? You best not be putting him in danger." Tyrion shook his head and looked at Sansa, who seemed to be smiling at the thought, "Victoria is a Lady and could be heir to Casterly Rock one day. Baelfire will no doubt become a strong boy, I want to ensure that my daughter is happy and by the way they are together now, I think she will be when they grow."

Sansa looked at Sandor and took his hand, "Oh, Sandor. By having Victoria promised to Baelfire, it will ensure his future. He will one day have his own castle and will maybe even become Lord of Casterly Rock." Sandor thought for a moment and spoke in a soft voice, "What of Clegane's keep? Does it still stand?" Tyrion nodded, "Yes. Although it is empty, it stands on strong lands." Sandor nodded, "My boy will inherit Clegane's keep when he is older. Would your _darling daughter_ enjoy living there?" The little lord shrugged, "Perhaps. But I should warn you both, I will be leaving Casterly Rock. With father dead and gone, Jaime is the rightful heir and after speaking with Tommen, we have decided he may return to Casterly Rock, but on one condition." Sansa leaned forward, "Yes?"

"He must marry and produce an heir within the year." Sansa gasped, "Why such haste in it? Jaime could take care of the Rock for a long time. He is healthy and-"

"Not the point, little bird. The man needs a home of his own and a family should he end up like his father. When does he depart?" Tyrion smiled, "He will be leaving with me within a week."

…...

It was hours later and the lanterns and torches were the only things that lit Jon's castle in the Barrowlands. He sat in front of his fire, frowning and starring into the flames. He did not hear Meg enter the chamber and he jumped when she spoke, "You are being cruel." Jon looked at her and snorted, "Cruel. Perhaps I am. I will not tolerate someone I invited into my own home to take advantage of my sister." Meg sighed and threw up her hands, "Advantage! That is all you know, isn't it? Are you so blind to see that your sister and the boy love each other? Arya is at the age where she is ready to explore the world of what happens between and man and a woman." Jon growled, "You know nothing."

Meg walked in front of him and growled back, "No. It is you who knows nothing! Did you hear what you called him in that room? You called him a bastard! How dare you be the one to call another a bastard when that is what you are." Jon stood from his chair and grabbed Meg's shoulder, making her gasp in fear, "You don't have to remind me of what I am. I had Sansa make my name official so it would not longer be known as Bastard for you and our children but that boy is still a Waters." Meg shook her head, "You think I don't know the story? That BOY is Gendry Baratheon, son of King Robert. That BOY has royal blood in him and Arya will have a grand future with him should anything ever change."

Jon looked at her and whispered, "If she marries him, she will never have a name. She will no longer be a Lady." Meg smiled and shook her head, "She will remain a Lady, Jon. Besides, when he marries Arya, they will be happy. Fix the pain you have caused." Jon looked at her for a long moment before nodding.

…...

In Dragonstone, Stannis drained his 4th cup of wine and looked into the burning fire, "You failed. It is the eve of your failure and here you are draining flagons of wine and sitting in front of a fire." He coughed and sat up to poor himself more wine when he noticed a shadow behind him chair, "If you are here to kill me, do it now." Melisandre stepped from behind the shadows and whispered, "I would never. What are you doing to yourself?"

"I am drowning my sorrow's. I wanted that girl to be mine. Our children would be beautiful and we would rule Westeros with an iron chair and iron fists." He drank some more and drunkenly inquired, "And why are you in here? You've been hidden in your chambers for weeks." She smiled and stepped forward, "I have a surprise for you." Stannis waved his hand, "I don't want it. You have done nothing but bring me sorrow and have wronged me." The red witch hissed, "Come forth, shadow." A man who was about Stannis' height stepped forward from the shadows and Stannis turned to look at him. He was of slender build, had long red hair and eyes of green. Robes of black draped his shoulders like he was of high power and his fingers were adorned with rings. Stannis stood and swayed as he looked at the man before him, "What have you done?" Melisandre smiled and placed a hand on the strangers arm, "I have made a man from fire and blood of our enemies. He is the night and he shares some of my powers." Stannis backed away and the mans green eyes looked at him and his voice spoke, "I am Adrian, the dark. I am here to serve you, your grace." His eyes never left Stannis' and Stannis shook his head and spat out, "I don't want him. I am done trying to kill myself. That battle was murder and you know it."

Melisandre frowned, "I have made him for you! He can kill those fools with a swipe of his hand! He was made of fire and I slaved for you." Stannis backed away and turned, but before he could walk out he whispered, "I am done." Melisandre growled and looked up at Adrian, "You know what to do." He bowed his head and as the red witch left, Adrian looked around the room, studying it and taking in the dragon detail in the walls. He smiled, his sharp teeth gleaming in the firelight, "Oh yes. This will do just nicely."

…...

Arya sat with Gendry in the grand hall of Jon's castle and as he held her hands she whispered through tears, "If I never see you again, I may just die." Gendry rubbed her tears and whispered back, "We'll see each other again, Arya. Don't worry." Arya nodded and they quickly kissed as they heard Jon's boots clicking on the stone. Gendry stood as Jon came closer and he held his head high, "I am ready for my departure, my Lord. But before I go, you must know that I would die for your sister and none of this was her fault." Jon looked down at Arya, who was wearing her gold and white gown that Meg had given her and saw her hair was up in a Lady's fashion. Jon sighed and shook his head, "No one is leaving. I have decided Gendry can stay." Arya and Gendry both gasped but Arya ran from her seat and hugged Jon, "You mean it? Oh, Jon!" Jon hugged his sister, "I should have realized and understood sooner about what you two mean to each other."

Arya left his arms and he held out his hand to Gendry, "I am sorry for calling you a bastard." Gendry took Jon's hand, "Thank you."


	21. Chapter 21

I am not fast forwarding at the moment. In this chapter, we will see what is going on with Ulric, what Adrian's plans are, and a new character is coming to visit.

…...

What are you doing here?

…...

Ulric had been on the run for a year after he kill Tywin Lannister. Nearly every night he had nightmares of the deed he had done on Frey's orders; he was the Frey dog just as much Sandor used to be the Lannister's. He was riding his horse now in the early morning hours over a hill and once he reached the top, he saw the welcoming sight of Winterfell. Ulric was exhausted and hungry, but he was finally to the place where he knew he would be safe.

Sansa had awoken in the early hours of the morning and went to Marian's nursery next door. She bent over the crib, lifting a sleepy Marian into her arms. She smiled as Marian began to whine for her mothers breast, so Sansa went back to her bed and sat against the headboard, allowing her daughter to latch onto her. Sandor was awoken when he heard Marian's suckling and he opened his eyes and smiled, "I'm next." Sansa looked at him and giggled, "Oh, hush." Sandor sat up and moved close to her to rub his daughters head and he kissed her, "She shouldn't be so beautiful. I will have to fight off lads to keep them away." Sansa leaned her head back, "Yes, but not for years. Besides, should we have more children, god willing them to be boys, she will have brothers to protect her."

…...

Stannis awoke in his chambers with a pounding head and an unshaven face. He pulled on his clothes and a knock on the door interrupted him, "What?" The knock kept going until he finally pulled the door open and found two of his men outside, "Stannis Baratheon, you are to come with us." Stannis frowned and back up, "How dare you order me! I am your King!" The guards grabbed his arms and pulled him down the hall and into the throne room, all the while he was yelling curses.

As they entered the throne room, Stannis saw Melisandre's creation sitting upon his throne, teasing him with a sharp smile. The guards pushed him forward, "How dare you! Step down from my throne." Adrian smiled and shook his head, "I'm sorry, my Lord, but I tried to be kind and civil."

"Civil? You are a creation of the red witch and nothing more." Stannis could not help but flinch at the dark mans laugh, "A creation? Oh no. I am so much more now." He stood from the throne and Stannis studied his black robes and long red hair that was hanging down his shoulders down to his chest. Adrian smiled, showing Stannis his sharp teeth, "You are no longer a King, Stannis Baratheon. If you want to live, you will leave Dragonstone and go across the sea. If you would rather die, your head will be cut right here in the middle of the room. I don't mind the blood shed. In fact, I live for it."

Stannis felt defeated and he looked around at his guards, who were watching him before he looked back into Adrian's green eyes, "I will leave."

"Seize him!" Stannis looked around him as his guards grabbed him and he cried out, "I said I would leave!" Adrian walked towards him from the throne and whispered, "I didn't say I would not use force. You are to be on the first ship from port. If I see your face in Westeros, I will kill you with my hands." Melisandre stepped forward from the shadows once more and as Stannis was brought from the room he noticed her, "You witch! I will have your head for this!" The doors shut, leaving Adrian with Melisandre, who snaked her way to him and placed a hand on his arm, "You will make a great King, Adrian. But you must learn the lands and the people that live here before you can take over." Adrian nodded and walked to the throne, but before he sat he stopped in front of it, "Oh, this will never do!" One swipe of his large pale hand and the throne twisted and turned until it was larger with black and silver adorning it. He looked at Melisandre and hissed, "I want a fire to be near me at all time. I want to see him and to make sure he is gone."

Melisandre bowed her head, but stated, "Your powers are still weak, Adrian. Do not exhaust yourself." He looked down to her and smiled yet again, showing his sharp teeth, "You are my creator and I will take your advice always. But if you ever question me, I will punish you." He swiveled his hand and a small black chair appeared, "You will sit at my side until I find a mate."

"You mean a Queen. You are King of Dragonstone now." Adrian leaned back in this throne and draped one black cover leg over an arm of the throne, "Ah yes. Tell me, who was our dear Stannis so in love with?" Melisandre smiled and as soon as a fire was started in the throne room, she spoke her words and made the flames grow to show him a woman's figure.

"Sansa Stark is a powerful young girl. She is Queen in the North and allies with the same people who had her beaten while she was only a child; the Lannisters." She twisted her hands and the vision of Sansa smiling next to Sandor appeared, "She made the Lannister dog her King and they love each other with a passion that comes rarely. Their children are strong even though they are babes." Adrian was interested in this young girl and he leaned forward in his throne, "Stop!" Melisandre did as she was told and he swiped his hand to the side in the air, bringing forth a vision of Sansa in a white gown, with her red hair in a braid to one side. She was holding Marian in her arms, "What is the tale of the child?" His eyes now focused on Marian, "She is the princess of the North. She is aged one year and was born on the night of battle between Stannis and Winterfell."

"A child born of blood. She is as I am." Melisandre smiled, "You have an interest in this child?" Adrian snorted, "Such a silly thing to ask. A child! The mother is more important as of now. I will perhaps enjoy learning more about this family." He watched the fire die down and the vision of Sansa and Marian leave him; he once again felt cold.

…...

Sansa had dressed for the day in her riding breeches and tunic and vest. Just as she finished tying her hair up, Sandor came behind her and untied it, making it fall down her back. He whispered softly in her ear, "You know, it has been a few weeks since we've fucked." Sansa gasped and turned around, smacking his chest, "Watch your language in front of Marian!" The babe was sleeping on their bed, holding a doll close to her as she slept. Sandor took Sansa's hand and moved it to the front of his breeches, "I want you now, little bird." Just as Sansa was about to give into him and as he leaned down to kiss her, there was an urgent knock on the door and Eliza entered upon the scene of Sansa and Sandor in an intimate position, "I am sorry, your majesties, but there is a man who has just entered the gates. The guards are bringing him and by word they say he is hurting and calling for Sansa."

Sansa looked at Sandor and ran to the bed, "Eliza, bring Marian to the nursery." She placed on her boots and she had forgotten of her hair being down and wild. As Eliza left with Marian and Sansa was to follow, Sandor caught her arm, "You owe me." Sansa sighed and kissed him "As of now, I will allow you to take me wherever you want." He smiled at her and both ran from the room and outside. Upon their arrival, two guards were helping a very tall man up the steps to the castle and Sansa ran down to meet them half way. She took the mans dropped head into her hands and lifted it to seethe scar she knew all too well going from his chin to his chest and when she looked into his eyes, she whispered, "Ulric?" He smiled, "I thought you would forget me, wolf girl." He hissed in pain and Sansa looked around frantically for Sandor, her hair spinning around her, "Sandor, he must be brought inside before it rains. Place him in the empty chambers near our room."

Sandor walked down and helped the guards carrying Ulric into the castle and as Sansa went to turn, a guard called out, "Your grace, upon coming to Winterfell, a woman found him struggling to stay on his horse." Sansa looked at him and then a tall woman came in front of her. Was this a woman? Sansa could not tell. But she bent down to one knee and looked at Sansa, "Queen Sansa Stark. I am Brienne of Tarth and I have come here to seek your council. Your mother was a good friend and I made a promise to her to watch over you. After a long journey, I have finally been able to make it back to Winterfell." Sansa walked down the steps and whispered, "You knew my mother? Please, stand!" Brienne stood and Sansa took one of her hands, which made Brienne remember when Lady Catelyn did the same to her, "Please, you are welcome. Come inside and I will speak with you of your sudden arrival."

As they walked inside and down the hall past the bedrooms, Sansa stopped at the chamber where Ulric was being placed and she saw his gashed leg and cut up arm. She turned to Brienne, "How did you find him?" Brienne looked down at Sansa, "I was coming from the east, him from the south and we met near the hills overlooking Winterfell. He is hurt bad, but not from any sword play I have ever come upon." Sansa escorted Brienne to the throne room, where she sat with her and spoke of her mother and the duties she was supposed to complete. As Brienne spoke of Jaime Lannister, Sansa would nod and smile, but kept quiet of him being there. Brienne laughed and continued her tale, "He is very brave. One of the bravest men I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. I was unsure of him at first, but after he saved me from that bear, I felt something within me break. Just as I had felt when I heard his hand get chopped from his arm and his piercing screams filled the night."

Just as Sansa was about to speak, a startled voice called out, "Brienne!"

Brienne turned, her armor clinking as she swiftly turned and standing in the large doorway was the same person she was just speaking of. Her voice had left her for only a moment and she was finally able to squeak out, "Ser Jaime?" Jaime smiled and ran to her and he could not help but notice her longer hair, "Dear god, I never thought I would see you again." Brienne smiled and took notice of his golden hand, "A hand of gold for a Lannister. It is fitting. I do not like it." Jaime smiled and took her hand in his good one.

Sansa smiled and spoke softly, "I will be going to check on Ulric. Jaime, please show Brienne a room and make her comfortable." It seemed like they did not hear her and she quickly left the pair standing in the middle of the throne room. Jaime led the tall woman to a table and sat with her, "My, your hair has grown longer." Brienne felt her tied back hair and nodded, "I-I haven't had time to cut it, really. I hate it long. I see your hair has been cut a bit." Jaime's hair was shorted, but thankfully, not too short, "Aye, I hate it short, but it had too much mud in it when I returned to Kings Landing." They were quiet for a moment and Jaime finally whispered, "I've missed you." He reached across the table and took her pale hand in his and she closed it around his, "You are a horrible liar."

Sansa ran down the hall and came upon Ulric's rooms, which the Maester was running around in, "Thank goodness you have come, your grace. He keeps insisting you sit with him." Sansa saw Sandor, "Please, make sure Baelfire and Marian are alright." He nodded and left as she walked to the bed and sat upon it, taking Ulric's large hand in hers, "What has happened to you?" Ulric looked at Sansa and smiled, "Your memory. You are alright?" Sansa nodded, "Oh, yes. I have never been better. You have missed so much, my friend. Now tell me, what has happened?"

Ulric closed his eyes and hissed as the Maester dabbed his bloody leg with hot water. When he opened his eyes and looked at Sansa he whispered, "I have done something the gods will never forgive me for."

…...

Oh goodness! Ulric is going to confess to Sansa. And don't worry, I will not be going easy on him. He has done something horrible, that even Sansa will not know what to do with him. But with Brienne coming around :3 oh,...things for Jaime are going to get good.


	22. Chapter 22

Adrian is a very interesting and dark creature in my story. He can do magic and I hope you caught the interest he has in not only Sansa, but in Marian. Adrian ages, but he will always remain looking the same, young man he looked like now..so when Marian gets older, his interest will grow...and he will be visiting her a lot without Sansa and Sandor knowing...interesting? YES

…...

Visitors

…...

Sansa sat in the darkness of her chambers, watching as the rain washed away the happiness that once survived in Winterfell. She was happy only hours ago when Ulric had returned to her, even if his condition was not good. But now, as she sat in her windowsill of her room, tears fell down her cheeks as she thought of what he confessed to her.

_**2 Hours ago...**_

"The gods will not forgive me for what I have done." Sansa hushed Ulric and placed her hand on his forehead, "Hush. You are an innocent man." The Maester bid goodbye and as he left Ulric whispered, "I have killed a man. I was hired to kill him and I did it without a second thought. But while I was on the run, I thought of you nearly every night and I could not sleep, for the vision of his face would come to me." Sansa frowned, "Who is it?"

The room was quiet until he finally sighed, "I was the one that killed Tywin Lannister." It took a moment for the words to sink in, but when they did, Sansa finally stood from the bed, pulling her hand away from him like he was fire and she gave a squeak, "Tell me you are lying." Ulric sat up slowly, "I wish I were. Walder Frey paid me to kill him. I am sorry, Sansa." He watched as the Queen of Winterfell paced the room, her face red and eyes wide, "Do you realize what you have done? I cannot save you from this! For fucks sake, Ulric!" Ulric could not believe that he had heard the little wolf curse; she was around her husband too much. Sansa stopped and as she spoke next, her heard her voice breaking,

"Right now, Jaime Lannister is sitting down the hall and Tyrion Lannister sits in the solar reading to his daughter. My home is filled with Lannister's, the only ones I could ever trust! And you killed the one who has helped me more than anything! Do you understand that you have confessed to a murder I cannot help you out of? I must place you on trial with my council and King Tommen! Oh, dear god, you have killed the King's grandfather."

Ulric held up his hand, "I do not expect to survive from this. I will do what I must, but please, I need to hear from your lips that you can forgive me." He watched as Sansa shook her head and backed away to the door, "I don't know if I can."

Now as she sat in the darkened room, Sansa could not help but fear for her friend. She must tell Tommen and the council of Ulric being Tywin's murderer. At the sound of the door creeping open, Sansa jumped and turned around to see Sandor's form walking in and closing it, "I thought you would be in here. You waitin' for me?" Sansa shrugged, "I suppose. The rain is falling heavy and the children are with Victoria and Tyrion. He was kind enough to offer watching them while I rested." She looked away from Sandor to watch the rain fall and soon she felt his large hands on her shoulders, "We are finally alone, wife." Sansa closed her eyes when she heard the tone of his voice; he wanted her now.

Sansa could not bring herself to say no to him, she never had before. Sandor reached down and moved her from the seat and into his arms, "Look at me." Sansa did as she was told and plastered a smile on her face as he spoke, "I love you, Sansa." She nodded, "And I love you." With that, Sandor bent down and began to kiss her everywhere that he could before he started to remove both of their clothes and lead her to the bed. Sansa could not feel any arousal from this because of the thoughts that plagued her mind. As she walked with him towards the bed, she could see Tywin Lannister in her mind and she could feel his fear. Sandor gently pushed her onto the bed and climbed on top of her, his member trailing up her leg and thigh before her positioned himself at her opening, "You ready, girl? I cannot guarantee I will be gentle, it has been awhile."

Sansa had not heard him, but just looked into his eyes as he slowly entered her. Of course she felt something, but her body felt numb and this was not what she wanted to be doing after the news she had heard. As he began to roughly move in and out of her, Sansa wrapped her arm around his neck for support as her body moved with terrible force. Because she was so tense, she began to feel only pain as he continued to move faster and faster. She could not hold back hers cries anymore, "Ah! Sandor.." He buried his face in her neck and had mistaken her cries of pain for pleasure, "Sandor, please..I.." Sansa's fingernails dug into his back and as he continued, Sansa closed her eyes and whispered, "Stop. Please, stop."

But because of his loud groaning he could not hear her and soon Sansa felt his grip on her tighten and the familiar feel of him emptying inside of her. When he finally began to catch his breath and pulled away from her, Sansa slowly pulled herself away and sat up with her legs hanging off the side of the bed. Sandor gave a satisfied moan and as she lit a lantern, he rubbed her back, "That was great, little bird." Sansa nodded but he picked up her sound of her sniffling and froze, "What is it?" Sansa turned her head to the side, her hair shielding her face, "It is nothing. I am glad you enjoyed it." Sandor stood and ran around the bed and stopped his naked body in front of hers. He knelt down and lifted her head to see her red eyes, wet cheeks and a tiny spot of blood coming from her lip, "What in the fucking hells?"

Sandor took her face in both hands and frowned, "What did you do to yourself? What is wrong? Did I cause this pain?" Sansa could not look her husband in the eyes and looked elsewhere, "I have never denied you of what you want from me and I could not even though I felt no pleasure from the experience."

Sandor looked at her with confusion, "Why didn't you tell me to stop?" Sansa looked at him then, "I did but you could not hear me. I-I did not want to make you angry." She took a handkerchief from the table near her side of the bed and wiped her tears and cleaned her lip before running her hand through her long hair while Sandor watched from his kneeling position in front of her. She heard him groan and he buried his head into her lap, "I was too aroused to realize how dry you were, little bird. I am so sorry." Sansa placed her hand on his head, "It is not your fault. Something plagues my mind and although I could not deny you, I could not keep it from my mind."

Sandor jumped up suddenly, making Sansa squeal in fright and he growled, "I've raped you, for fucks sake." Sansa stood as well and held out her hand to touch his arm, "No, Sandor-" He span around, making her withdraw her hand, "You didn't want me and asked me to stop, but it fell upon deaf ears. I have raped my own wife." Sansa shook her head, "Stop! You have not raped me. It is my own fault for letting what I have heard plague me during the intimate time between and husband and wife."

"What have you heard? What is bothering you so much that has helped harm you in such a way?"

She told him everything Ulric had told her in that very moment. As she pulled a robe over her shoulders, she told him of the confession and Sandor was angry. She cried out as he flipped over chairs and knocked over glasses and water dishes; he was angry. Ulric had brought fear and pain into his household and has upset his wife so Sansa knew that Sandor was not going to take it lightly. Sansa ran to him and stopped him from throwing another glass into the fire, "Stop! Sandor, please, for me, stop this madness." Sandor looked at her with wild eyes, "He has killed one of the most important Lords in Westeros and has come here to seek shelter? Does he not realize we can be blamed into housing a murderer?" Sansa nodded and turned to the window, "I know of what he knows. Ulric is willing to take whatever comes his way."

"When is the trial?" Sansa closed her eyes and pulled her robe closed tighter, "It will be whenever the King can arrive. I will write to him tonight."

…...

The night came fast and enveloped Westeros like a blanket. Brienne and Jaime stayed up nearly most of the night in the solar, speaking to one another of events passed. Their night ended with both falling asleep while holding hands on the floor in front of the fire. Eliza spent that evening nursing William as Bronn read to her and his small babe in her arms.

Sansa and Sandor spent the rest of the evening in their chambers. Sansa sang to Baelfire and Marian as Sandor cleaned his sword. She would glance at him and smile as she sang before looking back at the children. After a long talk and forgiveness, it was almost like they were brand new lovers once more. He tried his best to keep her mind off of Ulric and it seemed to be working. They were able to make love once more before the children were brought to them and this time, Sansa enjoyed it. Across the North in the Barrowlands, Meg sat in her bed nursing her twins Eddard and Arabella as Jon wrote letters at his desk. He had forgiven Gendry and for the past few days allowed him to be alone with Arya, with a promise that neither would try anything while in the castle. Arya, of course, found a way around that and whispered to Gendry, "He said 'while in the castle'." She would take his hand and pull him outside, behind a barn where they would kiss and lay together. Although Arya had always been told to wait to bond to a man until after marriage, she knew that one day soon before she could marry, something would change between them.

…...

Across the lands, in Dragonstone, where a storm was approaching, the new King sat upon his black throne. His silver down sat upon his head, shining like the moon and a small fire sat before him in the middle of the throne room. He would keep sneaking glances at it until finally he gave into his urges, "Show me the child I seek." He held out his hand and twisted it until the fire was large and a vision was coming forth.

The vision of Marian came forth and he watched as Sansa sang to her and her black haired brother. He watched Sansa for a moment and smiled a sharp grin as she tickled Marian and the babe laughed. The vision showed Sandor in the background and he whispered to no one, "The burnt man has found himself a loving young wife and a lovely family. It would be a shame if something were to happen to one of them." At the flick of his wrist, the vision focused on Marian once more and he smiled as the girl looked right at him as though she could see him. She held out a hand and smiled before Sansa was heard, "Marian, what are you looking at, darling girl?" Marian pointed to him once more and soon, Sandor walked forward and picked her up, "Ain't nothing there girl."

The vision then disappeared, leaving a interested and amused Adrian alone once more in the throne room. Melisandre entered soon after, holding a large book in her hands. She smiled and bowed, "I have found a very nice book for you to learn from, your grace."

"She saw me." Melisandre frowned and looked to the fire before back to her King, "Who saw you?" Adrian leaned back in his throne and draped on leg over the arm of his seat, "The Clegane babe. I was watching them tonight and suddenly, she looked directly at me through my flames and held her hand out to me with a giggle before her father plucked her away." Melisandre shook her head, "Impossible. She is only a babe with no ability whatsoever. She will no doubt grow to be a spoiled princess. I have seen no powers in her, but I have seen strength as her father has."

Melisandre soon left him alone to his studies and it took every ounce of his being not to conjure another vision to find if she would see him once more. He did not know what it was, but when her blue eyes looked into his green, he knew that she had seen him when the others could not. That babe was special in some way and he was going to find out how and why.

…...

Adrian is feeling a big connection with Marian! I wonder why? Sansa and Sandor will soon learn about him and Stannis being driven out. And we will cover Tommen learning of Ulric and all that. Enjoy and review!


	23. Chapter 23

I freakin' love Adrian I don't even know why! I think I will talk more of Tommen and Brienne/Jaime in this chapter. And Arya and Gendry are going home!

…...

What we must do

…...

A week had passed terribly slow for Sansa and the others. In that time, Ulric had been move into a chamber lower in the castle. Sansa had refused to place him in the dungeons until Tommen's arrival, which had made Sandor angry for only moments. Of course, Tyrion was told of Ulric being there and what his crime was; he was calm about it. Tyrion had always been calm during times like these and he simply said that he would not leave until Tommen had come to put the murderer on trial.

Tommen was another story. Sansa had written him a letter the night after Ulric's arrival and told him of what happened. Only day's later, she received a letter back claiming her would be there in two weeks times; he was traveling by ship. Jaime had not yet known of Ulric being in the castle, since he had been spending most of his free time with Brienne, either showing her around Winterfell and taking her tot he Godswood. Sansa had made sure the others were aware of what was happening and that they should stay away from that hall.

She had spent her time away from him, but could no longer, so she dressed Marian and carried her down the steps to Ulric's chambers. She grabbed a basket that had fresh fruit, bread and drink in it and as she reached his doors, the guards bowed to her, "Your grace. You should not be here. The King has told us to turn you away." Sansa sighed and shook her head, "Please. Ulric would not harm me or my daughter. I only wish to give him this food and to speak with him of his crimes." They finally moved aside and let her through, "You have a visitor!" Sansa smiled softly as Ulric looked to her and the babe in her arms and at the sound of the door closing she moved forward, "I've brought you some things. I have to be quick, Sandor will be furious." He quickly stood from his seat and walked to her, "Is she yours?"

Sansa noticed his stare on Marian and she nodded as she placed the basket on the table, "This is Marian. Marian, can you wave hello?" Marian held her little hand out to Ulric who touched it with his large one, "By the gods, she looks like you." Sansa nodded, "She was born a year ago during the night of the battle we had here. You heard of it?"

"Of course. I was going to come, but I was afraid." Silence fell upon the room until Marian squirmed in her mother's arms, "I wanted to tell you of what was happening. Your trial will be here in two weeks. The King is on his way by ship and as soon as he arrives, you will be taken from these rooms. Ulric, Tommen is not happy." Ulric nodded, "I do not expect him to be." The door opened once more and the guard entered, "Your grace, you must go now." Sansa nodded and held Marian to her, "Should you get out of this somehow, I hope you would remain in the North and start a new life." He snorted, "And if I should be found guilty and have my head chopped?"

Sansa walked to the door and whispered before she left, "Then I will pray for you every night." She stopped and found she needed to say something more, "I don't know why I feel as though you are a part of me, but no one can understand what the gods have planned until it happens. I care for you dearly, Ulric and I promise to try my best to help you."

…...

Jon helped Arya onto her horse, "Alright. You will write to us once you arrive in Winterfell? And do you promise to give little Marian a kiss for me?" Arya giggled, "I promise. As long as you promise not to write to Sansa about what happened." Jon smiled and looked at Gendry, "I promise. Should you two decide to wed, I want the first invitation."

Meg walked over and handed Arya a small package, "I had this made for you. You must not open it until you arrive home. It is only something small to help you on your way to becoming a Lady." Arya took the package and tucked it away in her satchel, "Thank you for the gowns, Meg. Sansa is going to be thrilled to see me wearing them more." Gendry rode his horse over, "Time to go." The guards who were to escort them stood behind them, ready to go. The two rode away from the Barrowlands and towards their home, where Arya was certain things were to change.

…...

On her way back from Ulric's room, Sansa found Jaime and Brienne in the hall together, arm in arm and when they caught sight of her, Jaime smiled, "Ah! There is the Queen and Princess! My goodness, we have not seen you for days." Sansa smiled and handed Brienne little Marian, "Brienne, please make sure she is brought to Eliza, I need to speak with Jaime alone."

And so she told him. Of course, when Jaime was first told of his father's death, he had been calm, but he was then upset. He shed tears for only moments before recovering; he was now Lord of Casterly Rock.

She watched as Jaime looked down the hall before grabbing her arm and pulling her into an empty room. He turned on her then, "And you are keeping him here? Of all places! For goodness sake, he is the same man who kidnapped you and who murdered my father and you allow him fine chambers?" Sansa slowly nodded, "Understand that he has saved me and I have grown close to him through my time with him."

"Do you love him?" Sansa gasped, "How dare you! Of course not. I would never fall for another. Sandor is my one true love." Jaime laughed, "I remember you saying the same thing of Joffrey."

"Your son is nothing like Sandor. Your son was a monster." She had him quiet after speaking of that. "When will Tommen be here?"

"In two weeks. He is on a ship now." Jaime nodded and as Sansa turned to walk out of the room, Jaime grabbed her arm, "Sansa, I know you care for him as a brother, but I want his head. Tommen may have a heart of gold, but this is murder in his family, he will no doubt want blood."

When Jaime returned to his chambers, Brienne was there waiting for him. Since her arrival days before, she had grown comfortable and closer to Jaime; who wouldn't? Jaime smiled to her and closed the door, "I thought it would be alright if I waited for you here."

"By all means. It is a welcome sight." She smiled and stood, "You tease me. Yet still, you look as though you have seen a ghost." Jaime walked to her and took her hand, "With my father dead, I am Lord of Casterly Rock and I have no clue how to run my own castle. And now, I have just heard we are holding his murderer within these very walls. Tommen is on his way to construct a trial." Brienne frowned, "The Starks have always had bleeding hearts. I suppose Sansa finds safety in him if she is holding him here?" Jaime snorted and walked tot he window, "He has never eaten or slept better. She refuses to place him in the dungeons of the castle. But Tommen, he may be a kindhearted boy, but I know that he will place him in the dungeons. It does not matter whose castle it is."

Brienne stood back and listened to the stress and strain of Jaime's voice as he spoke of his father and his murderer. She whispered, "What is so bad about becoming Lord of Casterly Rock?" She was not prepared for the words that left his mouth moments later,

"I must have a wife."

…...

Stannis sat below the deck on a ship heading to the free cities. He looked into the lit flame of his candle, "It was her plan all along." He had his own choices. He could knock over the candle and put the ship in a blaze or he could stay put and wait until he made it to free land.

Since being away from the red witch, he felt more of his normal self again. She was no longer there to cloud his mind or to fuck him into submission. He was a free man, but he was none too pleased of being kicked off of his own throne. He had no one to help him, no one to write to; the King was not his nephew. Stannis Baratheon was truly alone.

…...

How could two weeks go by so quickly?

Within these two weeks, Arya and Gendry returned. Arya had grown even more and when Sansa met her at the gates, she saw her little sister with a gown on, her hair tied back and a smile upon her face. That night, Gendry had approached Sansa and Sandor to ask for the blessing to marry Arya. Sansa looked at Sandor and he growled, "It will get them out of here. We can make a bigger family." Sansa smiled at that fact and she nodded in approval, "Of course you have our blessing. But please, wait until after the trial." Arya soon remembered of the package Meg had given her and quickly unwrapped it while in her rooms. Inside the small box, she found a necklace with small colorful jewels and a note on top from Meg,

_For my little Lady in training. No doubt, every growing girl needs something beautiful to wear on her neck. Enjoy._

Arya smiled and placed the necklace back in the box before placing it under her mattress and running from the room. Little Lady in training indeed.

They had been told of the trial as soon as they arrived. Arya was not too sure about what to feel about it, but her mind was more on Gendry than anything else. When Tommen arrived, Sansa and Sandor met him down at the ports with their banner men. He was not the little Tommen Sana remembered and as he left the ship, his face was blank, "Sansa. Sandor." Sansa curtsied and they then hugged, "I knew the time would come when I would finally be able to look his murderer in the eyes." Sansa nodded, "We must get back before it rains." As Tommen rode ahead of them with his guards, Sandor moved his horse to Sansa's, "Listen to me girl, you best not make a show." Sansa frowned, "How dare you speak to me that way!" Tommen glanced over his shoulder, which Sandor noticed and he whispered, "Quiet yourself. You've only known that vagabond for only a short time, why care what happens to him? You forget he captured you from ME!" Sansa looked forward and bent her head as he continued, "What do you feel for him that makes my words come second?"

Sansa looked at him then, "First Jaime and now you. I do not love him as I love you. I feel only an attachment like family feels. He was all I had in Dragonstone." Sansa then snapped the reins of her horse and she rode next to Tommen for the rest of the journey.

Now, Sansa sat upon her throne with Sandor on her right and Tommen on her left. She fiddled with her gold belt around the waist of her gown as they awaited Ulric to be brought in. Tommen had only been in Winterfell for a day and already he had begun the council trial. Jaime sat next to Tommen and all around were several Lords from King's Landing and members of Tywin's council in Casterly Rock; Ulric did not have a chance.

When the doors opened, Sansa grabbed Sandor's hand and he gave her a reassuring squeeze as they watched several guards walk Ulric into the room in chains. Sana could not stop herself, "If I may speak, all of this bonding is unnecessary, your grace." Tommen held up his hand to her, "Understandable. He may have his ankle shackles removed." Ulric looked to Sansa as the guard unlocked the chains and Tommen soon began to speak, "It has been a year and I finally am able to look into the face of the man who has killed my grandfather. You may speak of why you have done and why you did it." Sansa held onto Sandor; Tommen's voice was deep with vengeance.

Ulric was pushed forward and he looked up at Tommen. Of course many of the Lords in the room were frightened of him. Ulric stood near 7ft and was built like the Mountain; he was frightening to those who did not know him. A guard kicked him behind his left knee, making him kneel ans growl in pain, which made Sansa gasp. Ulric looked at Tommen through his mangled hair that was no longer tied back, "I did what I was paid to do."

Gasps from the Lords echoed the rooms and their chatter was soon silence by the King, "You were paid? And by whom?"

"Walder Frey." Tommen's eyes went wide and he, Sansa, and Sandor looked at each other. Ulric continued, "I have always been Walder Frey's pet. He paid me to capture, kill or torture men and women alike. I will confess here in front of you, her grace Sansa Stark and her King and the other nobles that sit before me that I was paid gold to sneak into Casterly Rock and murder Tywin Lannister in cold blood." Tommen could not believe his ears. Why would this man confess so willingly? He looked at Sansa, who was in turn looking down to Ulric nodding her head in confirmation of what he was saying.

Tommen stood from his throne, "You say he had paid you to kill men and women, but have you ever killed any children in my lands?" Ulric shook his head and Tommen continued, "Indeed. But did you rape the women you captured? Did you torture them in the only way you knew you could?" The room was silent and all eyes were on Ulric until he whispered, "Yes."

The Lords in the room chattered among themselves again and now, Tommen frowned, "And after the capture of Queen Sansa Stark, would you have raped her and tortured have you not been able to bring her to Dragonstone?" Ulric looked up at Sansa, who sat on her throne, clutching Sandor's hand in hers. He saw her blue eyes shining as bright as her red hair and he knew his answer, "Yes." Tommen had heard enough and he yelled, "Guards! Shackle him again and bring him to the dungeons. Ulric Cross, I hereby sentence you to death for the crimes of murder, rape and torture of innocent lives, the kidnapping of a Queen, and for the murder of my grandfather Tywin Lannister." As Ulric was brought to his feet and shackled, Sansa stood and cried out, "This trial was unfair! I demand him to be let go!"

Tommen looked to her while Sandor grabbed her arm, "Keep your mouth shut, girl. He murdered Lord Tywin and others. He is dangerous." Sansa pulled her arm away from Sandor and as Ulric was brought to the door she ran to Tommen, "Tommen, please, be fair. He is my friend! He cared for me in Dragonstone and he brought me back to Kings Landing! Tommen, please." He looked at her and shook his head with sadness in his eyes, "I am sorry, Sansa. He must pay for his crimes." As Tommen left out another door, Sansa began to cry and run to the throne room doors when Sandor grabbed her around the waist, "Stop your crying, little bird! For fucks sake, the man has killed and raped women. He may be you friend, but his crimes of killing Lord Tywin are heavy." Sansa stopped her struggled against Sandor and looked up at him, "How dare you. You have no right to call him a murderer when you've killed just as many people."

She pushed away from her husband and ran from the room, leaving him to watch after her. Jaime came to Sandor after watching the exchange and he placed his good hand upon the Hounds slumped shoulder, "He hurts for a friend, your grace. Time is what she needs. Perhaps after spending time with her children, she will come around?" Sandor nodded, "I hate to see her this miserable. She has not been so bad since her time in Kings Landing. I heard her crying through her door almost every night during her stay there."

…...

It was finally night time in Westeros and Sansa was restless once more. Because of her anger towards Sandor, she had grabbed her nightgown and decided to sleep with Arya. After putting Marian to bed in the nursery and reading to Baelfire, she walked down the hall to her sisters door. But as she came upon it, she stopped and put her ear to it, listening to her sisters light snoring before looking down at what she wore. She had on her pink nightgown with a dark purple night robe placed over it; good enough attire to go to the dungeons.

Sansa quickly walked down the dimly lit halls and down the dark spiral staircase before she came before a large iron gate. It squeaked softly as she opened it and after looking around the torch lit dungeon, no guard was seen. Little did Sansa know that as she went down the spiral stairs, a little lion Lord was exiting his own chambers to see her purple robe trailing behind her.

There he was. Ulric was sitting in the nearest cell, one wrist shackled to the wall and a leak dripping only feet from him. The dungeon was cold and the floor hard but there was nothing she could do to help him now. Sansa ran to the cell and as she got closer, Ulric saw her and smiled, "What are you doing down here?" Sansa dropped to her knees, her hands gripping the bars and the only words she could speak were, "I am so sorry." He tried to move closer but soon realized he could only get so far near the bars. He was dirty and Sansa gave him a sincere look, "You should not be in here. I told them to bring you back to your room where you could be locked inside. Tommen wanted you to be here. Gods, you look cold." She went to remove her robe and he shook his head and held out his hand, "Don't. No Queen should ever have to give her robe to a prisoner. Listen, I know I put myself in here and I have to face my death tomorrow with my head raised high."

Sansa leaned closer to the bars, "They are to chop off your head on the hill. That is where my father would chop the men that went back on their sacred word to him and the North. Oh, Ulric, we should've never crossed paths." She bent her head, letting it rest against the bars, the cold metal burning her skin until she felt a warm hand reach through her touch her cheek, "Don't worry about me, wolf. I've asked for this a thousand times over and I knew this day would come sooner or later. And don't you go saying we should have never crossed paths. You are the only good thing that has happened in my life and I've never had someone care for me before." Sansa smiled and sniffed as she held his hand to her cheek, "You flatter me even during your last night here."

He smiled and shrugged, "That is what I do. Now listen to me good. I'd rather die tomorrow, than live a hundred years without knowing you, I mean it." Sansa could not help but smile and let her tears fall slow down her cheeks as she listened to him speak. Ulric knew he had to console her in some way about what was ahead of him, "I don't want you to go." Sansa shook her head, "I have to. This is my land-"

"No. Your husband will go in your place. I don't want the last thing I see to be you with tears upon your pretty face."

For another few precious moments they spoke of how he captured her and how he and Sandor had saved her from that horrible Dragonstone. It was then that Sansa shook her head, "This is ridiculous. I promise to you that Walder Frey will pay for what he has done to you." Ulric nodded and pulled back from the bars due to the wrist that was shackled starting to throb and bleed from pulling on it, "You have to go, Sansa." She could do nothing but nod her head, "I-I will pray for you until morning and when the sun rises, I will wait for them to bring you to the rock." As she stood, she grabbed the bars once more, "Thank you for saving me from Dragonstone and for having a change of heart. Other than Sandor, you are the only true savior I know of." Ulric bowed his head at her words and she slowly turned and walked to the iron gate, "Sansa."

She turned quickly and saw him looking at her through the hair in his face, "No matter what happens to me, I'll always be with you, to save you and protect you, forever." She could bear it no longer; Sansa turned quickly and fled up the spiral stairs, leaving Ulric alone and afraid in a cold and wet dungeon.

Sansa was out of breath as she reached the top and after leaning against the wall, she placed a hand on her sore heart and caught her breath. Her tears were beginning to dry and after a few moments, a quiet voice spoke, "I won't tell anyone what I've seen tonight." Sansa turned and looked down to see Tyrion Lannister looking up at her. She gulped, "Please, my Lord.."

"Your secret is safe with me. It is always hard to lose someone close, especially when it is a friend. I know, I've lost a few over the years. I see you are wondering how I knew you were down there. Well, I saw your robe going down and followed you to find you on the floor clutching the bars like a small child as he dried your tears. Sansa, if I were you, I would go straight to your sisters room and stay there until all of this is over." Sansa looked at him with wide eyes, "You are not angry with me for speaking with him and trying to help him?" Tyrion thought for a moment and then shrugged, "A friend is a friend. He may have killed my father, but my father never really liked me. Now with a good man like Jaime going to rule the Rock, perhaps things will be brighter. And Tommen, he feels horrible for what is to happen, but don't blame him nor Sandor for what will take place."

At that, Tyrion bowed his head and walked down the hall back to his rooms, leaving a shocked Sansa in the hall. Of course she should not blame Sandor for what is to happen; that was foolish. Sandor loved her and was trying to protect her in the best way he knew how. Sansa gathered her long robe in her arms and ran down the hall to her chambers that she shared with him and when she opened the door, she found a near dead fire and a sleeping Sandor in the bed. Sansa disrobed and quickly made her way into the bed. As her weight made the bed shift, Sandor sat up and grabbed her wrist, "What is it? What's wrong?"

Sansa smiled and softly laid her hand on his face, bringing him back to laying in the bed, "It's alright, Sandor. Go back to sleep." He nodded and pulled her to him, "I'm sorry, little bird." Sansa was quiet for a moment before she placed a loving kiss upon his lips and whispered, "As am I"

…...

**I was hoping maybe a few of you would catch the lines, "_I'd rather die tomorrow, than live a hundred years without knowing you" and _ "_No matter what happens to me, I'll always be with you, to save you and protect you, forever." _I added in the save and protect you parts, but these lines are from the deleted scene from Pocahontas. I know a few of you will think different things about what is going to happen to Ulric..will he live? Will he escape? Will Sansa stop it? Well, don't be so surprise when I post it. The next chapter may not come for a few days to a week. I plan on posting only one long one before I go on vacation on the 4th of march...I hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	24. Chapter 24

Well, this is going to be my last chapter until I return on the 8th. Until then, please enjoy and share it with your friends. Forgive me of what is to come in this chapter...

…...

He loved you.

…...

The Gods knew of what was to come on this day. The skies were black and rain threatened to pour at any moment. Sansa dressed in her blue gown and as Eliza tied her hair, she looked at her handmaiden through the mirror on her vanity, "I feel cold and frightened." Eliza gave her Queen's shoulders a squeeze and helped her stand, "You should not be. You are not the one being brought to the rock on this day."

It was the day of Ulric's execution. Sansa could not bear the thought of going, so she would not; just as Ulric asked. Sandor would go in her place with Tommen, Jaime, Tyrion, Gendry and Bronn in his presence while the women and children would sit with Sansa in her rooms to keep her company at the request of the King. Tomorrow would be the day that Jaime would leave with Tyrion to return to Casterly Rock, where he would take his rightful place as Lord of the Rock.

Sansa made her way to the door but stopped as she passed the large trunk at the foot of the bed. As Eliza walked out ahead of her, Sansa went back to the trunk and opened it before she moved things around and she came upon her mothers cross necklace. It had been a gift from the priest of Riverrun and her mother had always wore it during hard times and when Eddard Stark executed someone of the black.

Sansa placed it on and as she admired it, Sandor came into the doorway holding Baelfire and Marian in his strong arms, "Everyone is waiting for you in the hall, little bird." Sansa looked up from her place on the floor and quickly shut the trunk and stood, walked to Sandor and took Marian from his arms, "I know. I am trying to decide if I really want to go down there." Baelfire was still sleepy, but at his mothers voice he smiled and opened one eye to look at her and smile while Marian was pulling at her mothers necklace as she babbled. She followed Sandor from the room and down the steps to the great hall of Winterfell, where Tommen stood with the others who would go to witness the execution. Just as she handed Marian to Eliza once more, she heard the sound of boots on stone and the scrapping of chain metal. The looked she gave Eliza told her to take the children to her chambers and have the others meet her there. Eliza went to take Baelfire from Sandor, but Sandor stopped her, "I am bringing the boy with me."

Sansa frowned and turned to her husband just as Ulric was brought up the steps, "I think not. My son will not be present for a beheading; not at his age." Sandor smiled at her, the same smile he gave her when the Queen had sent him to find her at Kings Landing. He knew it made her shiver, but Sansa stood her ground and took Baelfire from Sandor as he argued, "The boy will learn what consequences are, Sansa. He must know at a young age." Sansa handed Baelfire to another handmaiden and had them leave, "He will not learn at the age of two. You will frighten him!" He went on to argue, but Tommen spoke, "We leave now." He led the way through the large doors with the others following and the executioner behind Ulric.

Sansa looked up at Sandor and whispered, "Tell him I will pray for him?" Sandor nodded and Sansa quickly swept her hand across his cheek before smiling sadly and walking past him back to her chambers. Sandor watched her walk back up the steps with the weight of sadness and tiredness upon her shoulders. This was not the girl of six and ten that her remembered. Sansa was tired of death and was barely as bright as he remembered. As he walked out of the castle he promised himself, they were going to get away from the death in Winterfell and go to the sun in Kings Landing once more.

It had been an agonizing hour later and Sansa paced her chambers, "Your grace, you will make yourself sick, please sit." She looked at Brienne and quickly took her seat on the window sill.

Outside a the Rock, Ulric listened as he was read a prayer and when he turned, he saw the rock of Winterfell, stained with the blood of many more before him. Tommen came to him and frowned, "In front of the Gods, you will be executed for the crimes of murder. Do you have any last words?" He looked around as the beginning of storm winds began to blow around him. Ulric shook his head but his shackled hands went to his vest where he pulled out a wrinkled and folded piece of parchment. He looked at Bronn and held it out, "I want you to be the one to give this to her. Tell her that the stars will be bright tonight." Bronn reached out and took it, placing it in his own vest.

Sandor walked forward then and helped Ulric lay across the rock with his head slightly hanging off the side. Sandor leaned down and whispered, "She told me she will pray for you. Thank you for helping me get her back." Ulric nodded as Sandor moved away and the others would swear later that they saw the King of the North place a hand on the murderer's shoulder and that the murderer shed tears.

Sandor stepped back and with a quick glance he saw Tyrion and Jaime standing next to each other, watching with blank stares as the executioner stepped forward. Sandor watched as Ulric closed his eyes and he could have sworn he heard whispered words of, "I am sorry" as the executioner raised his sword high. Tommen had heard the whisper and he closed his eyes for a brief moment before making a gesture with his hand, telling the executioner to chop.

It was quick and only took one slice with the sword. Even Sandor, the Hound who would kill anyone who had gotten in his way, flinched when he saw the blade slice through the mans neck. Ulric was brave until the end and as the others began to walk away, Tyrion stood next to Sandor and both looked at the body on the rock and the head a few feet away.

Tyrion sighed, "I heard him. By the gods, I heard him say he was sorry. But in this world, an apology will not get you far. I feel almost sorry for him." Sandor looked down and the little Lord, "Aye. But it is over and he is with the Gods." A young boy came up the hill soon and asked, "What shall we do with the head and body, sire?" Sandor thought for a moment, "Have him buried near the Godswood. Sansa will be happy that he will be close to the Gods." As Sandor and Tyrion made their way inside, Sansa sat in her window sill, listening to the children laughing as they played and as Eliza and Brienne spoke. She kept her eyes focused out of the window and as the rain began to fall, a knock was heard on the door. As the children still played, Eliza rose and answered the door, finding Bronn standing there, with a sober look upon his face.

"You and the children can go now. It's done." Eliza sighed and both her and Brienne took the small children, "Sansa, do you want Marian and Baelfire here?" Sansa looked from the window and waved her hand, "Bring them out. I do not wish for them to be around while I am so upset."

Once the women had gone, Bronn walked to her and sat opposite of her in the window seat. Both were quiet for several minutes before Bronn took her hand, "I have come to tell you it was done." Sansa closed her eyes and although she expected him to tell her that, she felt cold all over. Another one of her friends had died because of her. Bronn rubbed her shoulder with his hand and she suddenly felt disgusted with herself. Sansa spit out, "He died because of me. It was all of my fault. I am still the stupid girl I was in King's Landing those years ago and that will never change. No matter who I marry, how many children I have, or what my title it." Bronn shook his head, "You're wrong, girl. I've never seen anyone grow up so fast. Do not blame yourself for what happened. Walder Frey would have had Ulric kill Tywin anyways. He is a bitter old man who wants gold and a throne to sit upon."

Bronn held Sansa in his arms for several minutes before he gently pushed her away, "Before he laid upon the Rock, he asked me to give you this." He reached inside of his leather vest and pulled out the note, handing it to a confused Sansa.

"I suppose he had something to tell you." Sansa quickly unfolded the letter and as Bronn went to leave, she grabbed his arm, "Don't. If this tells me something I cannot bear with, I will need you." Bronn sat back down and Sansa quickly read the letter to herself,

_**To the Queen,**_

_** Why must I insist on calling you the Queen? Because you are the Queen of the ages. Before you came to visit me one last time, I had asked for parchment and a pen to write my final wishes and goodbyes upon. By now, you are reading this in the presence of your shield, Ser Bronn and I am dead and gone. Your visit on my last night brought me joy and even though I am on my way to the Rock, I felt at ease. But Sansa Stark, do not cry for me; do not grieve. I am simply the hired man who kidnapped you. Although you had come to think of me as your savior. But, my Queen, I have a confession. I had made the mistake of falling in love with you while you were locked away in Dragonstone. The urge to make you love me in return was strong, but upon you meeting your Hound again, I saw the happiness return to your eyes and to his. The child Marian will grow to be fierce as her father, but as beautiful as her mother and I only wish I could see that one day. My beautiful Queen, as I am now dead, I only have one more thing to say; I will always love you. But do not think of me after this day, for I am never to return. Tonight, I want you to look up at the sky and see me in the stars, for I am there, and will always be there to save you, protect you and guide you.**_

_**Thank you for seeing something in me that others could not.**_

_**Forever with you,**_

_**Ulric Cross**_

And with that, Sansa cried. She cried tears of sadness for her dear friend and Bronn took the letter from her hand, reading it before he looked back to her, "By the Gods, he loved you." Sansa wiped her tears and looked at him, "He did. I never knew it because I did not love him back. He knew I was happy with Sandor. Bronn, please, give me time alone to think and have Rickon and Bran put to bed with the others at nightfall."

…...

He had left her alone and she stayed in silence. But come nightfall, the storm had passed, the grief was gone and Sansa was now on the castles roof, looking up at the skies in her night gown. A lantern was held in her hand as she walked around the roof and looked up at the sky, waiting for a star to appear. Sansa had about given up looking for the stars when she heard a boot scrap on the roof top, making her turn quickly to find Sandor standing behind her in his armor, his sword at his side and his hair a mess. Sansa looked at him, "What are you doing here?" Sandor looked up at the sky, "I'm not here for long. I'm going back soon." He looked at her while he thought, _please remember._ Sansa frowned, "Going back where?"

Sandor smiled, "To bed." Sansa could not help but smile and she placed the lantern down, "I always think of that night during the Battle. The way you looked at me while you asked me to go away with you." Sandor walked to her and used the back of his left hand to rub her cheek lightly, "And you finally decided a few days later. Do you believe you made the right choice?"

Sansa could not help but smile, "I will not lie, I sometimes think of how things could have been different, but I will always believe I made the right choice." Suddenly, Sandor looked up and smiled, "It seems your friend was correct." Sansa followed his gaze and saw the stars. The stars that Ulric told her to look for, for he was in them with the Gods, looking down upon her." The King of Winterfell watched her smile and he heard her whisper, "May he rest in peace." After a moment of silence, Sandor whispered roughly, "Look at me."

Sansa did as she was bid and looked into his eyes as he continued, "I could take you with me. I will keep you safe. No one will ever hurt you or the children." Sansa smiled but as she did, a tear fell and she stated, "You won't hurt me."

Sandor looked at his wife and after placing his large hand at the back of her neck, he pulled her forward while he leaned down and whispered, "No little bird, I won't hurt you." Sansa pulled him down to her, capturing his lips with hers and the two shared their first passionate moment in days.

Sandor would never hurt her and with her grief no longer in her heart, Sansa was ready to face Westeros and whatever if may bring.

…...

Nice long chapter for you lovely folks before I leave...no more until I return. I know you may hate me for what I did, but it had to happen. BTW of course those last lines of them reenacting that night belong to GRRM. I thought that was a lovely, tender moment between the two after hell they have gone through. Reviews are welcome! Thank you to my dear friends Meg and Stacy for helping me!


	25. Chapter 25

I know...I am trying to get these out for you before I leave. Today is my birthday! Hurray! Here is a new chapter, fast forwarded a few months. Enjoy!

…...

The lion takes a bride.

…...

Since Ulric's death, the skies were blue and sunny. It was colder and winter was truly coming soon, making Sansa worry for Gendry's trip to the Barrowlands.

Gendry had been invited by Jon to come to his home in the Barrowlands to collect some things for he and Arya. News of their new betrothal had already traveled around Westeros and Jon wanted to be the first to gift them. It had been a beautiful day when at a dinner, Gendry got down upon one knee in front of all in the room and asked for Arya's hand. Sansa watched in happiness from her seat at the high table as Arya jumped into his arms and accepted. The ring was simple; made of silver and ruby; something Sansa and Sandor helped him afford. It had been two months since then and now, Gendry was leaving his betrothed to journey by himself to the Barrowlands.

Sansa was now standing next to Arya on the balcony, watching him ride away by himself, "I don't understand why I could not go." Sansa smiled and took her sister's hand in hers, "You cannot travel with your betrothed or husband every time he must go. No matter how much you love him." Arya snorted and crossed her arms over her chest; she was ten and four, but still as stubborn as she was when she was just a short haired girl wandering in the woods.

Arya walked into her rooms and began to undress to change into her riding clothes, "I hate dresses! Help me?" Sansa helped her sister while she commented, "You've been wearing them more often. You look beautiful in the ones Meg gave you. Have you heard from her?" Arya nodded, "She writes that the babes are doing well and they hope you will visit soon to see them." Sansa nodded, "I will soon enough." Arya eyed her sister with suspicion, "Are you alright? You seem more quiet than usual." Sansa smiled and sat upon her sisters bed, "I am fine. I only miss Sandor. He has been gone for so long that I ache every morning and evening. The children ask for him nearly all of the time and I feel alone at nights. Marian has stopped taking my breast and Baelfire runs past me in the halls sometimes without even stopping to hug me."

Arya sat down next to Sansa, letting her older sister keep speaking, "He is always with the Maester, learning his words and letters. I know you may find it silly, but they are growing too quick and their father has been gone for nearly three months. I miss him terribly, Arya." Arya took her sister in her arms and hugged her as she sobbed, "I feel so alone, sometimes."

Sandor had gone to Casterly Rock with Tyrion, Victoria, Jaime and Brienne. Sansa argued with him for hours over his decision to go with them, "Why leave? Do they really need the protection? Sandor, pleae, do not leave me here alone! I shall go mad!" He looked at her as he continued to pack a satchel for his horse, "I shall only be gone for a month or two. The little lord has asked me to ride with them so I shall protect Lady Victoria. I am not doing this to get away." Sansa grabbed him by his belt and struggled to pull him back through the door as he went to walk away, "Stop! If you love me, you'll stop!" And he did stop. Sandor turned and grabbed her shoulders, "Stop acting like a spoiled child! I love you, by the gods I do. I am helping our friends, little bird. I will be home before you know it, making love to you every night and taking care of our children. Ain't nothing going to stop me from returning home to you. This world is dangerous, Sansa. With Jaime as the new Lord of the rock, they will want his head. I am going to protect them. Please."

And with that, he kissed her and walked away from her to the Lannister's. It was Hodor and Bran that found Sansa on the floor of her chambers nearly 30 minutes later, crying, "He'll be killed!" She only feared for his safety because he was the King of the North and he was doing a dangerous duty of protecting the new Lord of Casterly Rock. Jaime was a grand fighter, but he was not as strong as he used to be and even though Brienne was a strong woman with skills, as Jaime's bride to be, she needed protection.

Sansa could not help but smile as she thought of Jaime and Brienne announcing their betrothal. There was no fancy rings, no fancy timing, but it was during one of their dueling sessions. Brienne smiled as she spoke of how she bested him at a sword fight near the barn when he tossed down his sword and asked her to be his wife and Lady of Casterly Rock. It was not a match made perfect, but Brienne was lovely, kind and she loved Jaime with or without the hand.

As Sansa sat with Arya and reminisced with her, Baelfire ran inside the room, "Mama! Papa is here!" A giggling Marian came tumbling in behind him, "Mama! Dada!" Sansa gasped and ran to her sisters balcony to see Sandor returning on his Stranger followed by a banner man. Sansa cried out and smiled as he rode through the gates; he was finally home and back with his family. Sansa bent down and picked up Baelfire as Arya held Marian and each of them smiled and waved to Sandor, who looked up at them with a large smile. He jumped from his horse and ran through the doors of the castle. Sansa put Baelfire down and took Marian from Arya, "Have Eliza come to take the children in an hour." Arya nodded and Sansa left the room with the children in tow.

She she journeyed the halls, she turned when she heard his voice, "I told you I'd be back." Sansa looked back at Sandor and smiled, "Children, greet your father." Baelfire ran to him and gripped his leg, looking up at his father, "Papa! You've come home!" Sansa walked to him and used her free hand to rub his stubbly cheek, "I prayed for you in the Godswood each morning. I've missed you." Sandor sighed and kissed her before kissing Marian, all the while, his other hand played with Baelfire's hair, "I thought of you each night. Come, lets go to our chambers. I hope you have called for someone to take the children?" Sansa giggled, "We have an hour with them and then after we shall do whatever you want." Sandor lifted Baelfire into his arms and looked at the boy, "Your hair is longer and you've grown. But are you smart? What is my name?" Baelfire laughed, "Papa!"

"No, boy. My real name." Baelfire thought for a moment, "Sandor!"

"Aye, good job. I see the Maester has been teaching him." For the next hour, Baelfire and Marian babbled on. Marian was harder to understand, but Sandor held her on his lap, with Sansa cuddling one side and Baelfire the other as they sat together on the bed. He played with Marian's brown hair and commented, "She looks like you more and more each day." It was true, but Sandor feared to say of how much of him he could see in her as well. She had her mother's eyes, but her fathers intense gaze and long brown hair. She was tall for her age, Baelfire was over two years of age, and Marian was nearly his height for her age of a bit over one. Sandor loved his little family and would kill for them, but what he did not tell Sansa, was of the dreams that plagued him those nights he was away from them. The dreams of an evil coming; but they were only dreams.

…...

As Gendry rode on, the woods were dark and cold. He was wrapped in furs that Sansa had given him and they could not help through the cold wind. Gendry gasped as his horse began to snort and stop, "What are you doing? Keep going you old fool. We are nearly there!" As quickly as they stopped, the horse reared back as an animal he could not see ran from the trees and across the way, startling the horse and sending Gendry to the ground. Gendry cried out as he fell from the back of his horse, his furs getting caught on the saddle and falling from his shoulders just as his head made contact with the cold, hard ground. His eyes threatened to close and as they did, he heard yells, "That way! I heard a horse!" Then all was dark.

…...

The seas were calm on this night. Sitting on his throne in Dragonstone, Adrian rolled one of his rings upon his fingers as Melisandre spoke, "The Lannister's have returned home to Casterly Rock. The imp and his daughter will make their way to Kings Landing where she will grow." Adrian hummed, "And what of the Hound?"

She sighed, "You ask too much of that family. Are worry should be focused on the new Lord of Casterly Rock. The north bitch and her pups came wait." Adrian growled and stood from his seat, "How dare you speak of her children in that manner you miserable wench!" One on his boney, long fingers pointed at her as his hair flew back in rage and his green eyes turned to black. Melisandre frowned and backed away as he started down the stairs to her, "Leave me." She bowed her head and walked from the room; he was not controlling his anger like he should be.

After he left, Adrian turned to the fire in the middle of the room and used his hands, making it build into one massive flame before he tied his hair back and sighed, "Show me the girl." The fire swirled and it quickly showed a sleeping Marian in her crib. Adrian smiled and took a step into the flame before he disappeared. As he reached the other side of the vision, he found himself in the nursery in Winterfell. He had never done such strong magic before and when he looked into the long mirror in the nursery, he found himself to be a red shadow with two green eyes. He heard a sigh and looked to the crib to see Marian yawning and rubbing her eyes before she looked at him, "Hello, girl." He was sure she would be frightened, but she was not. The small child pulled herself up and held out her hand to him, "Ada."

Adrian smiled at her babble and moved to her, whispering, "You are a special creature, daughter of the North." He reached his shadow hand down and touched her hair. A noise at the door made him growl and he suddenly was sucked away from the vision. Adrian was thrown back into the throne room and he caught his breath as he looked upon the flame once more to see Sansa walking in, "Marian! I thought I heard you. Come on, you shall sleep with your father and I. It seems he is too tired from his journey to love your mother." Adrian smirked and the flame died down.

The princess was his number one priority over the Lannister's and he believe a plan of visiting the Cleganes was in order.

…...

I know. I said no more until I got back..well I lied. I hope you enjoy. And yes, I know some things were random..but they happen :P


	26. Chapter 26

I AM BACK! In this chapter, we will find out what has happened to Gendry, Adrian visits the Cleganes and Sansa and Sandor spend some quality time together...but of course..get interrupted. RATED M

…...

The Stag is gone

…...

Gendry opened his heavy eyes slowly, hoping the brightness of the sun above him would not cause a headache. When he was finally able to see, he found himself staring up at trees and a blue sky. A voice made him jump and turned his head to the side, "I see you have decided to wake."

An older man was looking back at him, his clothes were dirty, his hair long and a shiny dagger was at his side. The man chuckled, "I see you eying my dagger, boy. You ain't got the energy to move. My name is Hal." Gendry slowly sat up and saw about ten other men around the camp he was in, "Hal? Where am I?"

"You are in the woods of the southern Barrowlands. You are lucky we came across you that night a week ago." Gendry's eyes went wide, "A week? I have been asleep for a week?" Hal nodded and poked at the fire with a long stick, "Aye. Hit your head pretty good. Now boy, don't go thinking we're just going to let you go. Me and my lot are bandits and we can't just let you go with you knowing what we do and what we look like. You're to become one of my own."

All this information was too much for Gendry to take in. What of Arya? Had Jon reported him missing to her and Sansa? How could he ever get away? He of course had been in a situation as this awhile ago, but if these men knew who his blood father was, he would be traded and thrown around like a gold coin.

Gendry watched as Hal left him and walked to the others. And he felt his heart sink when he heard Hal yell, "Pack up, you lot! We move south!"

…...

Across the land, in Winterfell, Sansa slept in her bed, resting after a morning of riding and council. Dreams plagued her, causing her to toss and turn.

_**A young child with long brown hair ran through a field of flowers, laughing as her mother chased her. The laughter died as a shadow came upon both of them, pulling the girl away, "Mother!" Sansa watched on in horror as the woman cried out for her child and as the girl was embraced by the shadow before disappearing. Once the shadow was gone, Sansa walked over to the mother, who was laying in the grass and flowers, crying, "My child!" She turned to face Sansa, making Sansa gasp as she saw herself looking back at her, "He'll take her from you."**_

Sansa gasped and sat up in her bed quickly before jumping up and running through her door. She wore only her thin white gown and her feet were bare as she ran down the halls searching for Marian. As she came upon the solar, she heard a girls laugh and barged through the door to find her Marian sitting on the floor, playing with Baelfire and Sandor hunched over the desk.

At her entrance, Sandor jumped and looked up, "What in the seven hell's is wrong with you?" He looked at her worried face, her wild hair and her body through her thin gown, "I had a dream. I thought- I mean- I don't know what I thought." She walked over to Marian and took her daughter in her arms, "I had a dream of something terrible." Sandor sighed, "Yes, well, that's why they're called dreams." Sansa sighed, making him look at her, "Do you wish to have company?" He thought of her question for a moment and nodded, "Aye, I think your presence will help me get through these letters."

Sansa spoke softly to Baelfire, "Darling, bring your sister to Eliza and William. I do believe they may have more toys in their chambers. Ask for her to watch you." Baelfire stood, "Yes, mother." She kissed his head and he led Marian out of the room. Sansa smiled and walked behind Sandor, leaning down to whisper in his ear, "For a boy of nearly three, he acts like he is a grown man." Sandor smiled and continued writing his letter, "He is a good boy. Perhaps one day, the gods you pray to will make him a grand Lord." Sansa wrapped her hands across his chest and Sandor chuckled when he felt her hands snake under his tunic and play with his chest, "Why don't you tell me what your dream was about, little bird?"

Sansa sighed and leaned down, her head resting on his, "A large shadow took Marian from me in a field of flowers. She was probably near the age of eight. Sandor, it was so scary."

Sensing her fear, he stopped writing and turned around before taking her upon his lap. As he held her, he whispered, "It was only a dream, Sansa. Shadows cannot take people and I doubt I would let anything or anyone take our little girl." Sansa smiled, "You are as my father was with me. He was protective of me and who would look at me." Sandor hummed and closed his eyes as he felt her hand rub his thigh, "I suppose you are tired, little bird. You should return to your bed."

Sansa smiled and moved herself on his lap so she was straddling him, "No. I want you, Sandor. Please?" He looked into her eyes and knew he could not say no, " I can't say no to you, girl." Both quickly untied his breeches and once he freed himself, Sansa quickly lowered herself onto him. The chair was large, but he feared of her falling over, so he grasped her waist in both hands and helped her move on him. As she slid up and down on his cock, he watched as she tilted her head back and sighed, "Gods."

Sandor growled, "Faster, girl." Sansa smiled and moaned as she let his hand help her move up and down quicker. Sansa cried, "Sandor!" She leaned down and kissed him as one of his hands reached up to fondle her through her nightgown. But as she continued to ride him, a small voice cried out, "Mama?" Both Sandor and Sansa froze their movements and both looked to the door to see Baelfire looking at them with wide eyes, "Daddy is hurting mommy!" Sansa shook her head and without removing Sandor from her she whispered, "It's alright, Baelfire. Go to your room." Baelfire froze and looked at Sandor, whose grip tightened on Sansa, "Listen to your mother, boy! Go!" Baelfire gasped and ran from the room, closing the door behind him.

Sansa groaned and covered her face with one of her hands while the other held onto Sandor, "He saw us, Sandor. He thought you were hurting me. How do we explain this to him at such a young age?" Sandor shrugged, "We'll worry about that when I'm done. By the way its going, we'll never have another babe if we can't finish." As he started to move within her once more, Sansa's eyes went wide and as she moved with him, she could not help but ask through her moans and gasps, "Another-oh!- babe? Oh god!" Finally, Sandor gave a great growl and released his seed inside of her as Sansa cried out and held onto him as she came with him.

After a few moments of her laying in his arms, Sansa caught her breath and grabbed Sandor face in her hands, "For as long as I live, I know I will never regret falling in love with you." She kissed her exhausted husband gently and smiled against his lips as he played with her hair. She pulled away, "Did you mean it? Do you want another child?"

Sandor searched her eyes with his and whispered, "I do. I am hoping for a strong boy." Sansa removed herself from his lap and giggled, "And should it be another girl?" When she did not receive an answer, Sansa felt herself panic as she was helping him place himself back in his breeches and as she laced him up, she whispered, "I once feared having only girls and not being able to give Joff a strong boy. I love Baelfire, but I know he cannot be our heir to the throne. Sandor, I fear of never having strong boys."

As she brought herself back up, Sandor grabbed her chin in his hand, "Never say that. Our sons, when we are given them, will be strong like their father and as pretty as their mother. Marian was a gift from your north gods, little bird. And should we only have girls, they will be the grandest Queen's that Westeros will ever see."

Sansa smiled and took his hand, leading him from the chair and to the door, "Perhaps a long bath together will bring us more luck in our conquest for another child. But first, we need to explain to Baelfire, you were not hurting his mother." Sandor smiled at her idea and let her lead him away form the solar.

…...

Jon paced his rooms as Meg laid in bed nursing the twins, "He should've been here by now! The boy is a good rider and no doubt wanted to get home as soon as possible." Meg sighed, "Darling, you have done all you could. Write a letter to Sansa. Perhaps he decided to go back for Arya?" A knock on the door startled both of them and Jon answered it, "My Lord, a horse with the Winterfell crest was found two miles from the castle." Jon did not waste one moment and he grabbed his cloak from the bed, "Jon?" He looked at Meg and his two children, "Write to Sansa and have it sent out. Gendry's horse was found with an empty saddle."

…...

Adrian smiled and took a breath of the fresh air, "Ah! Fresh air on land. It is great not to smell that sea water, isn't is Mel?" Meisandre looked at him and nodded, "Yes, your grace." Adrian had begun to call her Mel, which he knew she hater. Every time he would call her that, she felt the fire in her soul burn a thousand times more. They rode North with a party of thirty soldiers and guards, protecting Adrian from anyone who wanted to threaten them. He was stronger than any man and his only math would be Sandor Clegane. His magical abilities that came from a part of Melisandre were growing stronger and could kill any man who tried to threaten him.

As they were riding, Adrian closed his eyes and whispered, "We've been riding for 3 days. It is time to rest." As they made camp and started a fire, Adrian swirled the flames and looked in them to see Marian running down the halls with her brother. He smiled and was interrupted by Melisandre, "You are going to make yourself ill and weak if you keep using your powers to watch that girl." Adria looked at her and growled, "That girl is going to be a big part of our future! She is going to join us, I can feel it."

"And if she doesn't?" Adrian shrugged, "Then I will have to persuade her."

I hope you enjoyed!


	27. Chapter 27

This chapter will cover Stannis, Gendry's disappearance and perhaps an illness. I hope you enjoy!

…...

I don't want to die.

…...

The day that Sansa received the letter from Jon was a day she would never forget. As she read it, her heart clenched and as her sister walked in, hoping the letter was from Jon, she could not help but close her eyes. Arya walked in and smiled, "A letter from Jon? Is Gendry coming home already?" Both Sansa and Sandor looked at her from their place on their thrones and Sansa closed her eyes, "Arya-"

Arya smiled and walked to her sister, "Did he mention what wedding gift it was? Perhaps I will receive a new sword?" Sandor stood from his seat, "There is going to be no gift, girl." Sansa opened her eyes and watched as her younger sister became confused, "It is a letter from Jon but not for good reason. Arya, Gendry's horse was found without a rider. He is no where to be found." Arya's face turned from confusion to fear and sadness, "No. Gendry was a good rider and horseman! The horse must've gotten scared and ran off! He is alright, isn't he, Sansa?"

Sansa folded the letter and walked to her sister, placing it in her hand, "He has been missing for a week. Arya, both Jon and I fear that he may have been-"

"Killed? You think Gendry was killed? You're wrong! You are all wrong!" At this point, Arya was crying and clutching the wrinkled letter in her small hands, "He'll come back, you'll see! And when he does, we will marry and leave this place to our own home. Gendry is alive! Why would you give up on him so quickly?" Sansa went to grab her sister's hand but Arya shook her head and as she ran out of the throne room, she cried. Sandor walked behind Sansa and grasped her shoulder, "She needs time to accept it, little bird." Sansa had grieved for her sister and the young man who loved her as much as Arya loved him.

…...

It was now two weeks after Arya found out about Gendry and each day, Sansa or a handmaiden would have to force her to dress and leave her dark room. As Sansa and Sandor would spend their nights making love, Arya would spend her nights crying or sitting on her balcony in the cold, hoping to see Gendry come riding over the hills.

When that day never came, Sansa came to believe that Arya understood Gendry may never come back and on the day that she and Sandor pronounced him to be dead, Arya signed the paper as his betrothed. But after she signed, she turned to Sansa, "You may put a stone in the ground for him and you may have gotten me to sign, but I will never truly believe he is dead." Sansa nodded in understanding and watched as her sister walked like a Lady from the room.

…...

In the free city of Braavos, Stannis, now sporting a beard, walked to his small home that was given to him to live in. It has been a few months since his departure from Dragonstone and he felt older and more fearful of what was happening. He knew he was being watched while he walked through the city to be sure he was not making an attempt to leave, but in his home he was safe. Stannis pulled a letter that he had written from under his bed and walked to a small closet where he kept a small raven. After attaching the letter, he went to the back window where he let the raven go. He hoped the letter would get to Kings Landing quick enough; Westeros needed to know.

…...

Adrian smiled as he looked down at the castle of Winterfell, "Ride ahead, my dear Mel and let them know the King of Dragonstone has arrived for a quick visit."

Sansa sat in her daughters nursery when she heard horns blowing from one of the towers overlooking the hills. Sansa grabbed Marian and quickly ran to the window to see the one person she hoped she would never see again; the red witch. Sansa ran from the room and down the steps to where she found Sandor next to Hodor who was holding Bran on his back, "Sansa? What could she want with us? Who is the man on the hill?" Sansa looked through the door and riding behind her was a tall man on a black horse. He has long red hair and she could see his piercing emerald eyes shining in the distance.

Sansa held Marian to her and turned around to go to the throne room, "We'll all go to the throne room with several guards. If they want to meet, we will meet where I want to. I will not go outside in the cold with my children to satisfy that witch and her minions."

As he made it to the doorway of Winterfell, Adrian looked down at the guards and sneered, "Open the doors, you fools. I am King Adrian of Dragonstone." After a confused look, the guards opened the doors again and allowed him entrance and led him to the throne room. As they reached the throne room doors, Adrian caught sight of several paintings on the walls. One was of Sansa, Sandor and a small Baelfire and another of Sansa with Marian on her lap. His green eyes looked into the portrait of Marian's blue eyes and he smiled. But as the doors opened, Adrian looked forward and slowly walked down the steps and led himself to where Sansa and Sandor sat upon their thrones. Melisandre smiled cruelly to the couple, "What are you doing here, witch?"

At Sandor's question she snorted, "I am here to introduce the new King of Dragonstone to the Queen and King of the North. King Adrian of Dragonstone. I made him from my blood and of my fires." Adrian walked forward, "I think that is enough introduction. Please, your grace, no need to stand for me." He looked at Sansa who was now standing near her seat, "King of Dragonstone? What has happened to Stannis?"

She watched as both Adrian and Melisandre looked to each other, "What have you done to him?" Adrian smiled, showing his sharp teeth, "Such care and concern for the same man who attempted to take your castle and kill your husband the same night you were giving birth?" He looked at Marian who was being held by her mother, "To this lovely child. It is an honor to meet the Princess Marian Clegane of the North. Such a beauty like her mother." Sandor stood, "What do you want?" Adrian tossed his long red hair over his slender shoulder, "I want nothing. Simply to introduce myself to you and your family. To let you know that although I may be the new King of that horrible sea rock, I will not be trying to kill you all." He stepped up the steps to the throne and where Sansa stood, making Sandor stand as well to make sure this man would not touch and harm his wife and daughter.

Adrian stopped in front of Sansa and whispered, "May I?" He held his hand out and Sansa nodded, allowing him to touch Marian. As he touched the young child on her head, Sansa watched as Marian giggled and a small light radiated from where he touched her. Sansa held her tighter and moved away, "What did you do to her?"

Sandor grabbed both of them and when he went to grab Adrian, the King stepped away, "I did nothing except place protection on her. No one will be able to harm her. I am not all bad as you think I am, you know. As princess of the North, she is special as your daughter and heir." Sansa looked over Marian and saw she was alright and smiling at Adrian, "Mama! Nice man!" Adrian stepped down the steps backwards and blew a kiss to the babe in her mothers arms, "Watch her, Cleganes. She is going to be a grand princess." Melisandre stared on as Adrian turned, "You will not see much of me, your majesties. But your daughter will." As he walked out the door he called, "I will be her protector, her guide and her future." Sandor walked down the steps and as he went to stop them, both Melisandre and Adrian left the room with their guards.

Outside of the castle, as Adrian mounted his horse, Melisandre growled, "You are stupid! You cannot take charge of that wolf bitch. Protection? We are supposed to be taking the North, not protecting it!" Adrian shook his head and turned his horse, "You are as stupid as I thought you were. I will become her master when she is old enough. The girl will come to love me one way or another. But until then, I want to protect her even if that means I have to protect her damned family."

…...

As the family in Winterfell wondered about this new man and King, trying to decide what to do about him, in Casterly Rock, Jaime stood on a ledge overlooking the sea, allowing the breeze to go through his growing, long hair. As he heard whispers and ladies giggles, he turned and looked to see his bride, Brienne walking to him. He had insisted on the dress, although she had insisted on simple robes, but she looked grand in her dress of white and gold. Her longer hair made her more feminine, but Jaime still saw the Brienne he remembered in her eyes of sharp blue. As she reached him on the ledge, Jaime took her hands in his and soon they were repeating vows after a priest and Brienne of Tarth became Lady Brienne Lannister of Casterly Rock.

Although it was not a match made ideal, they completed each other in sword fighting, wits and love. Jaime had saved her numerous times and each time, he told her he only saved maidens.

Their wedding night went slowly and Jaime was gentle with a frightened Brienne. Both were nervous of each others flaws, but both pushed that aside and consummated their marriage on a bed of gold and red silk sheets. Soon, Jaime and Brienne knew, a son with blonde hair and green eyes would be running around Casterly Rock as heir to the Lannister hold.

…...

I hope you enjoyed! Two chapters done in one night..taking my time posting them!


	28. Chapter 28

I hope you are all enjoying this so far. I know some of you may have concern of Gendry and what is going to happen to him...and some of you may not like it..but moving on.

…...

Suitors

…...

After Adrian left Winterfell as fast as he arrived, Sansa ran from the throne room with Marian in her arms and continued to the Maester's keep. Hodor ran behind her holding Bran, "Sansa, I doubt she is harmed!" Sansa ignored all calls and banged her small fist on the Maesters door until her answered, "Dear god, what is going on?" 

Sansa pushed her way in, followed by Sandor, who pushed back Hodor and Bran, "You two stay out of this. Go look after Rickon and Baelfire with the others. When we are finished, we will let you know." He closed the door and turned to see Sansa and the Maester hovering over a giggling Marian, "Please, I don't know what he did but I saw the light radiate from her. He claims he was protecting her but I cannot trust a man who came through here like the wind and then left." The Maester undressed Marian and looked over her as Sandor sat by, "Nothing. The child is in perfect health. A creation of the red witch you say? I would not worry. She is a happy child but watch her through the night to make sure nothing happens. You may then bring her to me."

Once they returned to their chambers, Sansa sat in front of the fire with Baelfire and Marian near her, "Mama? Was that man bad?" Sandor sat upon the bed shining his sword as he did almost every night and when he heard his son ask that. He stopped what he was doing and watched Sansa run her hand through her sons long black hair, "I do not know, darling. I have never met him before."

Baelfire was not satisfied with that and he frowned, "Uncle Bran told me that I should not fear him but you seem so sad." Sandor placed his sword down, "Worry not, boy. Now it is time for you to get to bed." Sandor stood and lifted the boy, "Papa!" Sandor flipped him upside down, making the boy giggle as they walked from the room. When he returned, he found Sansa humming a song to a sleeping Marian and he gently took her away, "I'll bring her-"

"No! She needs to stay with us tonight." He grumbled and placed her on the bed to sit next to Sansa on the floor, "What do you think he wants?" Sandor shrugged and frowned, "If he wanted to kill us, he would've done it already. The real question is where Stannis is and what they did to him."

Sansa took the robe from her shoulders and crawled over to where he was sitting, pulling herself onto his lap, "I worry for what he did. He claims he wants to protect her; but for what? She is just a child, Sandor."

He wrapped one arm around Sansa and both listened to the crackle of the fire and the little snores coming from their daughter. He finally sighed, "Ain't no one gonna harm us, Sansa. Stannis was a killer and no doubt this one is as well. But he sees something in Marian that we don't see. Give it time." He heard Sansa sigh into his chest, "But if he tries to lay a hand on us or our family, I will kill him with my hands."

…...

As Sansa and Sandor spent their evening in their room with Marian, Arya sat in the kitchens holding a mug so tight in her hand that her knuckles were white. As she took a sip of the drink she held, Eliza entered holding William, "Arya! What are you doing up this late?"

Arya looked to her friend and shrugged, "I could not sleep. I have not slept well since-" She stopped speaking and then shook her head, "Never mind. Sansa says I should stop talking about it and place it in the back of my mind." Eliza sat down across from her and took her hand as she held William with her left arm, "It is always hard to forget. Now tell me what is bothering you." Arya placed the mug down to retrieve a bundle of four letters from her gown sleeve and she then placed then on the table.

Eliza eyed them with interest and after Arya took William from her she took them in her hand and read who they were for and from where. The shock in her eyes spoke volume, "All of these letters are from-from-"

"Suitors."

Eliza looked at Arya and her eyes showed sadness, "Oh, Arya."

Arya shrugged, "I have not shown Sansa. They were all addressed to me and have come over the last two days. Several suitors as far as Dorne and as close as The Neck. I am afraid of what she will say when she sees them. It's only been a few weeks since Gendry's disappearance and even though they have forced me to sign his death certificate, I refuse to believe he is truly dead."

Eliza placed down the letters and took Arya's hand once more, "No matter what you believe, Arya, you have to move on. If he truly is alive, he will return to you. But now, you have to focus on what you want and these suitors. Show Sansa these letters in the morning and reply to those you find fit or else they'll all be on the doorstep looking for your hand." She stood then and took a sleeping William from Arya's arms, "Get some sleep, Arya. Things are changing and winter is coming."

…...

Gendry sat on the ground, huddled in a cloak that Hal had thrown at him hours ago and stared into the flames. He looked up when Hal spoke, "We'll be heading into Frey land in the morning so you best watch yourself. Some good horses are being kept outside the castle and near a small village so when we get there, each man is to grab a fresh horse and leave the others behind."

Gendry nodded, "What's wrong with you boy?" Gendry looked at him again, "I've been in this kind of situation before and it took me months to get out. I need to go back home, Hal. I have a betrothed waiting for me and no doubt they think I'm dead." Hal shrugged, "You can try to run, boy, but you won't get far. You know us now and we can't let you go. You stay. And no doubt indeed that they think you are dead. Bet you got yourself a lovely stone in the ground."

Hal spit into the fire and walked away, leaving Gendry to rest his head. That night, he promised himself, even if it took years, he would get home to Arya, who he knew would wait for him.

…...

Bran laid in bed and stared up at his ceiling while Rickon slept soundly next to him. He thought of Sansa and Marian and the new King of Dragonstone who wanted to protect his niece. Although he had felt evil from him, he also felt that the evil coming from Adrian was something that came from Melisandre. Adrian was not like her but he hid it away. His thoughts moved onto when Arya came to his rooms only a few nights ago...

Arya entered and shook him awake, "Bran, I need you to do me a favor." Bran rubbed his eyes and sat up, "At this time?" Arya nodded and sat on his bed, "I need you to look into your ravens and find Gendry."

Bran had felt bad for Arya and he shook his head, "It doesn't work that way, Arya. I can't just go into the birds mind and search for him. That would be impossible." Arya frowned, "But you can enter and fly around!" Bran shook his head, "It's different Arya. I would exhaust myself." She stood and left the room without another word.

Now as Bran laid in bed, he tried to close his eyes and dream of flying. He felt bad for his sister, but Gendry was gone and she needed to realize that.

…...

Bronn walked the halls of the castle, checking the rooms to make sure the children were asleep and no one was walking around that late. As he went by Arya's room, he stopped as he heard whispering and he could not help but lean against the door and listen.

Inside, Arya sat on her bed and was reading the letters she received from the four suitors aloud to herself. When she heard a knock, Arya quickly placed the letters to the side and allowed whoever knocked entrance. Bronn smiled as he entered and Arya sat up in bed, "Bronn! How can I help you?" He closed the door, "May I? I couldn't help but hear you as I was passing." She allowed him to sit down and he noticed the letters, "Eliza told me of the letters. Any good ones?" Arya snorted and tossed them off the bed, "Sure, if you like dandies and fancy free, colorful men." Bronn chuckled and picked one up, reading it aloud,

"It is with great honor to write to the Lady Arya Stark of Winterfell to ask her to join me in courtship. Upon hearing of the end of her betrothal, I found that it would be ideal for the Lady to marry a man of Lordship who owns his own lands. I will be joining the several of suitors who intend to travel to Winterfell to win your hand in a joust. Until then, you loyal servant, Lord Bifus."

When he looked back at Arya he saw her frowning, "He sounds horrid." Bronn nodded, "I have to agree. I wouldn't want him to try to have my hand. Listen wolf girl, you take your time. It is always hard to get over a lost love but you must move on eventually." He stood and kissed the top of her head, "Sleep, girl."

Once he left, Arya stood from the bed and walked onto her balcony. She wrapped her arms around herself and sighed, "They are telling me to move on, but I don't know if I will be able to. Winter is coming, Gendry."

…...

I have been writing like a fool. I hope you have enjoyed. Reviews are always welcome 3


	29. Chapter 29

This chapter will be interesting...also rated M for language...I hope you enjoy and thank you so much for keeping up with me this far. It means so much to me.

…...

He could die

…...

It was nearly sunrise.

Gendry looked out from his hiding place behind a large tree and gazed down a hill to a barn where they were keeping the Frey horses. He took a shaky voice and nearly yelled in fright when he felt someone grab his shoulder. He turned and looked at Hal, "When I give word you will go down there with the others and take a fresh horse. Them horses are worth more than you will ever be, boy, so be careful with 'em!" Gendry nodded and at his masters yell, he ran down the hill with the others softly and carefully to take the fresh horses.

He was in charge of a pregnant mare, who had a temper that could get any man killed. Gendry quickly mounted her and as she reared up, he saw a Frey guard entering, "Boy! Stop!" He was frightened after all that has happened to him thus far in his journey. Visions of Arya came across his eyes and suddenly he was alive with new purpose as he yelled for the horse to move forward, running over the guard, to follow his bandit friends back to the woods. Upon stopping a few miles away, Hal ran over to him and grabbed the front of his tunic, "You're stupid for almost getting caught!" He let Gendry go and began to laugh, "But I'll give it to ya that you got out of there fast enough. Tell me boy, what made you come alive again?"

Gendry caught his breath and gave his first smile since his capture, "Love."

…...

Sansa walked arm in arm through the yards of Winterfell with her sister as she held the suitors letters in her other hand. Sansa smiled, "A good amount of suitors for someone your age. Perhaps they don't know of the Arya I know." Arya gave a small smile and sighed, "I am saddened that I have to deal with this so soon but I suppose it was going to happen sooner or later. I just don't want to be put out there like a piece of meat."

They stopped near the family crypt and Sansa looked up at the statue of their father, "Father would have never done that to you and I will not either. You are a Lady of Winterfell, Arya, not meat in a butchers window. You will not be given to someone who would harm you. Both Sandor and I will take care of everything and I know there has to be some good in at least one of these men." Arya looked up at the statue and began to giggle, "Father would find the way they made his nose horrid." Sansa laughed at her sister's change of subject and nodded, "Hopefully when I have my own, they won't put my eyes too far apart."

Both girls laughed until a child's scream and cry made them stop and run to the direction of where it came from. Sansa was out of breath when she turned the corner of the barn and screamed when she saw Baelfire laying on the ground with blood pooling under his arm. She turned to Arya, "Go get help!"

As Arya ran back into the castle, Sansa ran to her son and gently help his head in her hands, blood getting on the sleeve of her gown, "Baelfire? Can you hear me?" Through her tears, she saw him open his eyes and he cried, "Mama! It hurts!" Sansa nodded and rubbed his head with her bloody hands, "It's alright. Daddy is on his way." As though he heard her, Sandor came running through the doors and to where they were on the ground, "For fucks sake, what happened?" Several guards came running behind him and as did the Maester, "Baelfire?"

The boy looked at his father, "I fell, papa." Sansa began to cry harder then as she thought of Baelfire becoming what Bran had become. Sandor looked around as the Maester kneeled beside them on the ground, "Was anyone out here watching him? He is a three year old child, you fuckers!"

The Maester interrupted him, "We have to get him inside and cleaned before an infection sets in. It seems he has broken and gashed his arm." Sandor helped them lift him from the ground and allowed the Maester to carry him inside. As the others went inside and Arya came back to be with Sansa, Sandor turned to her and growled, "Why weren't you watching him?" Sansa looked at him in shock, "What? I thought he was inside playing with Marian and Eliza. It is not my fault!" Sandor shook his head and snorted, "You can't assume things, girl. He is still a babe and as his mother, you should be watching him." He turned and walked inside leaving an upset Sansa and shocked Arya standing outside near the pool of blood Baelfire left behind.

….

An hour later, Sansa was allowed in Baelfires chambers, where she found him in his bed, his arm in a splint and bandaged. He was asleep but she still sat next to him, holding his good hand in hers and she sang to him as he silently slept. How could something like this happen? Baelfire was a smart boy and he never had the tendency to climb things or fall. Sansa knew it was something more and he was afraid to tell her. There was a knock on the door and Sansa whispered, "Come."

The Maester entered and bowed his head, "Your grace, I think you should know that the wounds the little Lord has are not consistent with falling." Sansa stood from her seat, "What could it be?"

"He was attacked by an animal. Upon cleaning, I found several wounds showing teeth marks and the bone was visible. It appears that he went against his fathers orders and was playing with a wolf pup when the mother attacked him." Sansa covered her mouth with her hand to stifle her gasp, "They have never attacked any of us!" He shrugged and looked at the sleeping child, "All wolves can be dangerous. The mother felt threatened when he was playing with the pup and was protecting it as you would him. He will recover but it will take time."

When he left her, Sansa kissed Baelfire on his forehead and left the room to tell Sandor of what she had heard. She was confused and hurt by his words, but as his wife, she needed to tell him no matter how hurt she was.

Upon entering the solar, she found him sitting near the balcony window and looking out at the clouds coming in. Sansa knocked on the open door and he looked at her before looking away, "How is he?" It was as though he was talking to the window, but Sansa answered all the same, "He is resting. The Maester just told me of what he found. Teeth wounds from the mother wolf." He looked at her then and stood from his chair like fire was set under him, "The mother wolf? He lied! I have told him several times not to go in there without one of us or a guard!" Sansa stepped forward and placed her hand on his arm, "He was frightened, Sandor. He was attacked-"

"As his mother, you should have been watching him. You've been paying too much attention to your sister." Sansa frowned and removed her hand, "How dare you. Family is family and I take care of all I can. I am the Queen of the North and I feel that you sometimes forget that. I have nursemaids to help me when I am busy! You cannot blame me for what has happened today!"

Sandor turned to her and took a step forward, his face shadowing from the light in the room and he growled, "Family comes first, girl!" Sansa threw her hands up and screamed, "You don't think I know that? I love my children and I would die for them but don't you dare blame me for something I could not control!" They were quiet for a moment and Sansa looked up at him, "What do you want me to do, Sandor? I cannot be with them every minute of everyday. I should argue about you not being with him, but I will not. I know you love him-"

"I would kill for him but understand that you wanted him to begin with, not me." Sansa slapped him across the face and the room was quiet until they made eye contact once more, "How dare you! You took him as your own the day you gave him your name." He did not speak again and she persisted, "Why are you like this?" Suddenly, it hit her, "You are only acting so foolish and cruel because you were afraid for what happened to him!" Sandor shook his head and chuckled as she continued, "Why must you be so cruel? Why must you be so angry at a child who loves you and knows you as father?"

"The boy went against my orders and now look at him! And his mother was not watching over him when she should have been!" Sansa was growing tired from this argument and she sat down, "You are a cruel man, Sandor."

He looked down at her, "For fucks sake, girl. I never wanted to be married or have children and I was never the fathering or husband type. You should've realized that before you put a pretty crown on top of my head and fucked me."

Sansa felt her heart go sore and stood once again, speaking with a quivering voice, "Have I only been a pretty face and a good fuck to you? You married me and have given me children because you love me and because you wanted them. Don't try to tell me otherwise." She gathered her gown and walked to the door, "When you are done being cruel, you may return to our chambers. But until then, stay away from me." Sandor watched as she ran from the room and he listened to her shoes click on the floor until he could hear it no more.

He walked over to the desk and poured some wine into a glass before drinking it in one gulp. Sandor looked at the glass in his hand before yelling and throwing it at the wall, watching it smash into pieces. As he stared down at the shattered glass, he thought, _Cruel. Aye, I'm cruel. I don't know what else to be._

…...

Later that night, Arya sat with Sansa in Baelfire's rooms, both watching as he slept and helping the Maester change the bandages when needed. Sansa held her sons hand in hers and looked at Arya, "It seems like only yesterday that mother was in here holding Bran's hand after his fall. Now look at me." Arya looked up from shining her needle, "Has Sandor come to visit?"

Sansa shook her head, "I told him to stay away. As long as I am in here, he will not come." She stared at the furs on the bed for a moment, "The things he said-they- they were horrid." Arya stopped shining her needle and sighed, "He has always been an angry man and even I can see that he is angry with himself." Sansa nodded, "Angry with the fact he was not there to stop this from happening. He does not fool me, Arya. I know when I see fear in his eyes."

They were quiet for several moments more as both listen to Baelfire's little snores and the fire crackling. That was until Sansa took a deep breath, "I am only fearful of him stating he never wanted children. He has given me a beautiful daughter and willingly took our beautiful boy in." Arya snorted, "Do not let words hurt you, Sansa."

Sansa turned to her sister and when they met eyes, she knew she had to tell someone, "I am fearful because I have missed my moonblood this month." Arya nearly dropped her sword and Sansa felt tears coming to her eyes, "If this is true, then how can I tell a man who just proclaimed he never wanted children, that he is to be a father once more?" Arya did not know what else to do except hug her sister, for she felt her worry and fear radiating from her.

Outside of the door, Bronn stood peaking in through the crack. Upon her confession, Bronn closed his eyes and sighed. Sandor must be spoken to from another man who knows his fear or Sansa will not know what to do with the child she could be carrying.

…...

Casterly Rock was beautiful at night but many did not believe that. Brienne stood on their large balcony looking over the sea. How did she come to be Lady of the Rock? It almost seemed like a dream.

Jaime came beside her and smiled, "Another beautiful night on the Rock, wouldn't you agree?" He looked at her and she laughed, "It depends on what you are looking at, husband." She grasped his golden hand in hers, "Will they be alright?" She spoke of Tyrion and Victoria, who planned on leaving for Kings Landing in the morning. She watched her husband think for a moment and then he smiled his trademark smile, "I have the best guards going with them. Victoria is a little Lady in training and where else is the best place she can learn."

They stood in silence for a long moment until Brienne had to ask, "Why did you marry me? Of all people?" She heard Jaime chuckle, which made her blush, "Because I fell in love with you. I let my guard down and fell in love. I have never felt love for anyone besides my sister and you changed that." He turned to her and sighed, "You saved me from her."

Brienne could not help but allow a tear to fall, "I have never been loved by anyone-"

"Except by me. I will not hurt you, Brienne. Our children will love you, I will love you and our grandchildren will love you. You have a family here and no one will ever be allowed to hurt you with their words or swords again." She could help it no longer. Jaime nearly stumbled back as his wife kissed him and he held her close as they shared the moment.

As he led his wife to bed, Jaime thought, _I only rescue maidens._

…_..._

Well, isn't Sandor a bitch? Lol. A good argument...can cause future problems..and with Sansa..MAYBE with child...stuff is gonna go down.


	30. Chapter 30

I know, after the last chapter, you expect them to make up right away..not going to happen. :)

Enjoy.

…...

Words hurt more

…...

Three days and nothing.

The castle felt colder than usual and those in it were quieter. Baelfire had awoken the day after his accident and Sansa confronted him of what really happened. He was frightened that Sandor would beat him for lying, but Sansa assured him nothing of the kind would happen. That night, when Sansa stepped away to help take care of Marian, Sandor went to Baelfire and spoke with him.

Baelfire looked up at his father, "I'm sorry, papa. I didn't mean to." Sandor nodded and sat next to his adopted son, "Aye, I know it. You need to listen to your mother and I more often, boy."

Within those three days, Sandor did as his wife bid and he stayed away. But on this day, he had decided to seek her out and see how she was fairing. When he looked around the castle and could not find her, he asked Eliza where she was, "She is in the crypt, your grace."

The crypt? Sandor walked outside and down the steps to where he saw the door to the crypt open slightly and a candle light coming from within. Sansa was inside, sitting on a marble bench in front of their lost child's grave, whispering words he could not make out. He watched her smile sadly to herself and place her hand on the marble stone where the name of Robb Tobias Clegane was carved. He was about to announce himself when she whispered loud enough for him to hear, "Did you want him?"

Sansa looked at Sandor, who was standing in the doorway, "Our lost son?" When he did not answer, Sansa looked him up and down, taking in what he was wearing. He still looked the same as the day they left King's Landing. Sandor felt his scarred face twitch under her gaze, "Aye, I wanted him." Sansa shook her head and stood from the marble, "Why have you come here?" He took a step towards her, "I wanted to see you and see how you were doing." Sansa fixed her gown and continued to look down as she spoke, "That was kind of you. I suppose I am alright. Arya-she has suitors coming within the next two weeks to tourney for her hand. A silly thing I suppose but she is at that age now."

"Sansa-" He stepped forward but she held up her hand, "I have to go check on Baelfire and Marian. You may stay in here and speak to him if you so prefer. But I only ask you do not lie in front of him when you tell me you wanted him." She gathered her skirts and quickly made her way past her husband before he could stop her.

As Sansa was making her way inside, Bronn was coming out. He stopped and bowed his head as she passed and she smiled, "Bronn." She curtsied quickly and then rushed past him once more. He looked to where she was coming from and he saw the same man he was searching for closing the door to the crypt. He walked to Sandor, "Speaking to the dead can be good for us." Sandor looked at him and snorted, "Not me. She was speaking to our lost child." Bronn caught him before he could leave, "Make this right again, Sandor. I've seen her pain and tears over the last few days and I think it is time it stopped. She loves you-"

"Aye, and I love her. But what I said-" Bronn shrugged and looked up at him, "Can be forgiven if you tell her the truth. I know you didn't mean it, now its time to prove that to her."

…...

Tommen clutched the letter he had just received in his hand. It was from Stannis who claimed he was sent to Braavos and he was asking for help. Margaery took Tommen's hand in hers, "Love, will you send for him?" Tomment nodded, "Yes. I must. I need him to make these claims in front of the council. If it is true that the red witch has made this-thing- then we must know of what to do with him here."

Tommen snapped his fingers and two of the Kings Guard walked forward, "Have one of the smaller ships and a crew sail to Braavos. They are to rescue Stannis Baratheon from his hold there and they will bring him here. No where else! Understood?" The guards bowed and walked from the room to give the orders. Margaery looked at her King, "You are taking great risks with bringing him here. Stannis is dangerou-"

"I know that. Do you not think I know that?" Tommen stood from the throne and began to pace. The years were being kind to him. He had grown tall, his hair longer and blonder, but still he and Margaery did not touch in the marriage bed. Tommen had been too young, but now they not only had the pressures of Stannis being brought there, but the pressures of consummating the marriage. Now, Margaery stood and whispered, "I only warn you what pain he can bring to this land. If you see good in him then by all means, save him."

…...

Baelfire opened his eyes and smiled, "Mama!" Sansa took her sons hand, "How do you feel?" He nodded, "Good. I hurt." Sansa kissed his bandages and whispered, "Keep resting. I have to go check on your sister and the others."

Sansa had not even made it down the hall when a hand reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her into a room. Once inside she found Sandor in front of her, "Are you crazy? You scared me!" Sandor shrugged, "Would you want to talk to me any other way?" Sansa frowned and walked to the door he only just shut and she found it locked. When she turned back, Sandor was holding a key in his hand, "I want to talk to you."

Sansa growled, "So you would lock me in a room? Do you believe me afraid of you, husband?" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her deeper into the room, "You're hurting me!" Sansa struggled to retrieve her wrist from his grip, but he was relentless, "You will listen to what I have to say, little bird!" Sansa calmed herself enough to look him in the eyes, "And why should I? How do I know you will speak the truth to me? You have lied to me, Sandor Clegane!" At that, Sandor let her go, which allowed Sansa to sit down on a long couch. Only a lantern light made the room bright enough for Sansa to see a shadow of his figure next to her and she nearly jumped when he walked behind her and grasped her shoulder in his hand, "I have lied to you. But only out of anger and spite."

Sansa turned in her seat to look up at him, "Anger? Of course. You have been so hateful ever since I met you. I fear that is all you know how to be anymore."

"Have I not shown you love?" Sansa bowed her head, "Not as much as I have shown you. Sandor, you have told me you never wanted our children. How am I supposed to live with that?" He walked around the long couch and sat next to her, taking her hands in his, "I love you and the children very much, Sansa. Do you really believe I will tell you that everyday?"

"You said-" Sandor snorted, "I know what I said. Sansa, I was speaking out of anger and fear for the fact that Baelfire could have died. I never meant to blame you." Sansa looked down at their joined hands, "Didn't you? Do you no longer wish we never had children?" Sandor chuckled and lifted her face with his hand, "Girl, I may have never wanted children before I met you, but you changed the view on my life. I love my children, Sansa. No matter if they are my blood or not." Sansa smiled and hugged him tightly, "Oh, Sandor! I am so sorry for yelling at you and keeping you away!" He hugged her back just as tight and whispered, "I am sorry for saying such cruel things to you. I should've known better."

He brought her to stand from the couch and looked down at her. As he studied her features, he found now he could see how pale she had become; even more so than she was already. Sansa looked tired and she felt it. As she looked up at Sandor with a smile on her face, she felt that smile falter and as her vision began to blur, she grasped onto his armor, "Sand-" She tried to hold onto him as her vision began to fail her and her legs became weak. Sansa felt her stomach twisting and head spinning as her sight went black and she fell into her husbands arms.

Sandor frowned as she tried to cry out his name and as she went limp in his arms, he yelled, "Sansa! What's wrong?" He caught her before she fell and brought her into his arms as he began to run from the room with her. It seemed like sheer luck that Bronn was walking up the spiral steps when Sandor was running through the hall with a shaking Sansa in his arms. Bronn ran up to them, "By the gods!" He placed a hand on her forehead and found her to be very warm, "Follow me."

They ran as fast as they could to the King and Queen's chambers and Bronn soon left to get the Maester and Eliza. As Sandor placed her on the bed, Sansa awoke and cried, "I am so warm, Sandor. Please-"

"The Maester is coming, little bird." As she began to try to undress, he calmed her hands, "No. Wait." The Maester soon ran in with Eliza and Bronn behind him, "Close the door! What happened?"

Sandor answered, "We were speaking and then she became weak in my arms and passed out." The Maester walked to Sansa and took her hand, "My child, you must undress. I need to look over you." Sansa nodded weakly and Eliza helped her remove her gown slowly as the Maester turned to the men, "You must leave. I will not have you two staring over my shoulder." Bronn left first, but Snador stood his ground, "I will not leave my wife sick and alone in this room."

The Maester shook his head, "She will not be alone. Go, your grace."

…...

_How long have I been sleeping?_

That was Sansa's first thought hours later when she finally opened her eyes. The room was lit by fire and lanterns, the sky was dark, and a soft cool breeze entered the room through the balcony. She looked on the small table next to her and found a steaming bowl of stew, bread and cheese with a goblet of wine.

"I thought you'd be hungry."

Sansa gasped and looked to the door where she found Sandor sitting near it in the shadows. He stood and walked to her, "You've been sleeping for five hours. It's past midnight." Sansa sat up and whispered, "The children-"

"Have been fed, washed and put to bed. Although their concern for their mother was large." Sansa smiled and Sandor walked around the bed to sit on a chair next to her, "The Maester told me you were simply exhausted and you have not been eating. Why?" Sansa had no answer for that. Was it because she was afraid that she was with child? Was it the worry of him not wanting another? She finally spoke, "I must have been worried about Baelfire that I simply forgot to take care of myself."

They were silent for a long moment, "Did-did the Maester say if he found anything else?" Sandor frowned, "No. He only checked for marks on your body." Sansa nodded and at her silence, Sandor had to ask, "Why do you ask?"

Sansa shook her head, "I just wanted to know. You never know-"

"Sansa."

She looked at her husband and whispered, "I need the Maester to do another check. I've missed my moonblood." You could hear a pin drop in the room for it was that quiet. But all at once, Sandor smiled and kissed her forehead, her cheeks and finally her lips before he finally pulled away and spoke, "It this is true then we are truly blessed."

…...

And so the Maester was called on once more; after midnight while the castle was sleeping. Sandor stayed with Sansa against his wishes, "Your grace, this is priv-"

"I know what is private and what is not. I've seen her down there before so you can just keep quiet and do your work." Sansa blushed as he said that and laid there in the bed, holding his hand as the Maester did his work. After several minutes of being uncomfortable, he finally came back up from under the sheet and nodded, "Congratulations, you grace. You are indeed with child once more." Sansa smiled and breathed a sigh of relief as she sat up, "Oh, Sandor! Another babe! What wonderful news!"

He grabbed her hand in his and neither noticed the Maester leave the room. "May I?" Sansa nodded and knew exactly what Sandor wanted to do. He lifted her gown over her belly just as he had done when she was pregnant with Robb and then with Marian. He placed his warm hands on her belly and leaned in close to kiss it. Sansa watched him with nothing but love in her eyes, "Why do you do that?" He looked up at her from where he was now resting his head on her belly and whispered in his rough voice, "Because I know that I helped make this tiny being inside of you. Because I want him or her to know they are loved. Even though their father is a disfigured man who has a temper."

Sansa rolled her eyes, "Oh, stop. Now bring yourself to bed. I wish for you to hold me."

…...

Tyrion Lannister sat up in his bed reading as another sleepless night was passing him by. He heard his door creak open slightly and then shut, but as he looked towards it from the bed, he saw no person nor shadow coming in. But soon, the patter of little feet were heard making their way up the three steps that led to his bed. He smiled to himself and closed his book, "You are not a very good spy, Victoria." His daughter's head of black hair popped up at the end of the bed, "I'm not a spy! I'm a Lady!" She walked around quickly and Tyrion helped her upon the bed, "Yes, well, stay that way." Victoria was dressed in a dark red sleep gown and her hair was tied in a braid, but she looked every bit of her mother, "Must we leave? I like auntie Brienne." Tyrion smiled and pulled her up to sit next to him, "Yes, we must. King's Landing is safer for you to grow up in and the Queen will be helping to teach you how to grow to be a proper Lady." Victoria growled and rubbed her face with her little hands, "I don't want to be taught by the Queen! I want you to teach me."

"I can't do that, little one." Tyrion pushed his book away and moved the covers so she may lay next to him for the night, "You shall sleep here tonight. But once in King's Landing, you will not be able to. You will have your own rooms and your own handmaidens to help take care of you." Victoria laid next to her father and as they began to relax she whispered, "Will I get to see you?"

"Not as much as you and I will both wish." He heard her sigh and his little girl whispered once more, "I shall sneak into your room again." Tyrion smiled to himself as he began to hear her soft snores, _every bit of her mother._

…...

I hope you enjoyed this longer chapter...A NEW BABY IS COMING! :O I am so excited! But none of you should be too excited yet...with a new pregnancy..comes new problems. Reviews are welcome! Thank you to thekidisnotyourson, who has helped me in my times of struggle with this story!


	31. Chapter 31

Just so everyone understands, I am fast forwarding a bit. It just would make more sense to. Enjoy!

…...

Realization

…...

The King and Queen of Winterfell had decided to not tell anyone of the pregnancy until Sansa was ready. It had been a week since they were told the good news and as Sansa sat up in bed, her hand resting on her still slightly flat belly, as she ate her breakfast of meats and fruits. Sandor walked out of their wash room and looked at her, "Best eat up." Sansa threw down a piece of fruit, "You and the Maesteer are trying to make me fat! And now, he is telling me I may need to lay in for the last month of pregnancy! I won't have either."

Sandor tugged on one of his boots and was about to respond when a light knock on the door interrupted him and following it was Marian, "Mama?" She saw Sandor first and began to giggle as she walked to him and he took her in his arms, "What are you doing walking around, Marian?" She yawned, "Dream." Marian was learning words, colors, ad how to speak already, but she was not as fast of a learner like her brother, Baelfire. She looked over his shoulder and saw Sansa looking at her, "Mama!" Sandor laughed as she scrambled over his shoulder and jumped onto the bed to see her mother, "Mama, pretty blue!" She pointed to her dress and Sansa laughed, "Who did you hair?"

Marian's hair was in curls and pinned, "Liza." Another knock on the door disturbed the family when Arya ran inside, "They are starting to arrive!" Sansa sat up and held Marian, "Who?"

"The suitors!" Sandor stood and groaned, "Seven hells, that was today." He took Marian and walked out, leaving Sansa to comfort and calm Arya, who was near panic, "I don't want them here, Sansa. I a not ready for this." Sansa walked to her sister and took her hand, "Calm yourself. It will be alright. All you have to do is say nice things, show them around and if you like one, you let me know."

…...

It was another hour after Arya saw the first suitor riding in on his horse, that another was arriving as she and Sansa were dressing. Sansa pulled on her sister's corset strings and tied them, "This dress is beautiful, Arya. You look so well in white and gold." Arya held onto the chair in front of her as Sansa finished her tying, "Sansa, is it alright to be frightened?"

Sansa understood exactly what her sister was feeling, "Yes. I had my share of fright. But these suitors are men of kindness, no doubt, and you will find one good for yourself."

…...

Sansa was right about the suitors. There were only four there to challenge each other for the tourney of Arya's hand. As Sansa sat upon her throne next to Sandor, her sister was on her left, anxious to be out of the room. The first one stepped forward and kneeled, "Your majesties, Lady Arya Stark, it is an honor to be in Winterfell. My name is Lord Wilbur Bifus." Arya placed her hand to her mouth, trying to stop her giggle at such a horrid name. Sansa looked at her and frowned while Sandor smiled as the Lord before them continued, "Yes, well, I am from a land close to Dorne. But no relation to the prince."

Sansa nodded, "Welcome to Winterfell, Lord Bifus." He stood and walked to the side and the next two suitors introduced themselves. Arya began to slouch as each one kneeled to the King and Queen and used their sweet talk on her. But it was the last suitor who made her sit up straight in interest and curiosity.

He was tall, but not as tall as Sandor. His outfit of black and gold fabric and leather fit his slender form perfectly. His hair was long, but not too long, and the way he walked was strong, "Your majesties." He did not mention Arya and he did not kneel as the others had, but he simply bowed, "An honor to be in your presence. I am Lord John Gould of The Reach." Sansa smiled, "You have come a long way, my Lord. Welcome." He gave a nod of the head and looked to Arya finally, his brown eyes were intense and she could have sworn she saw a speckle of gold within them.

It was then he did something the others before him had not done. He walked up the steps to where Arya was sitting and she looked up at him. He was only only step away from her, but still tall enough to make her look up. He took her hand in his and bent down, giving it a chaste kiss before whispering, "Gold suits you, my Lady." His eyes gestured to her gown of white and gold as he smiled at her.

Arya gave a small smile in return and watched as he stepped down the steps. Sansa stood and announced, "I will have my handmaidens show you to your rooms. You are all welcome to walk the castle as you wish. Thank you." And then they were gone. Arya stood from her seat and gasped as her hand went to her heart as if it pained her. Both Sansa and Sandor looked at her as she caught her breath, "I hope you are happy. I have met them and they are all horrid. I swear to you, none of them will make a good husband!" Arya began to walk down the steps and as she reached the door, she cried, "But I suppose I do not have a choice? You're all horrid!"

She then ran out of the room, leaving Sansa and Sandor alone, thinking of what they had done. They could not control it; Arya need to be assured a good future. But as she ran from the room, Lord John Gould was standing near the door in the shadows and he heard everything. The poor girl didn't want to marry and who would want to against their will? John wanted to help her and he only knew of one way he could.

…...

Sansa walked to Bronn and Eliza rooms and knocked on the door, which was received with a child's happy scream and Bronn opening the door, "Sansa! Come in!" He let her pass and she went straight to where little William was on the bed so she may kiss him and tickle him. Bronn questioned, "What brings you here?" Sansa smiled, "I was hoping Eliza was here, but I see she is not. I wanted to inform her that in 8 months she would need to help me deliver another child."

Bronn nearly shouted in happiness and he grabbed her and spun her around, "Happy news! Another little prince or princess!"

They spoke for a few moments more and then Sansa left to find Sandor and the children.

…...

Across the land in King's Landing, an unshaven and poorly dress Stannis Baratheon came off a ship at the ports. Tommen walked to him and held out his hand, "I want to help you, even if you are not my blood. Would you let me?" Stannis took his hand, "I just want to get back what I have earned. And that is Dragonstone." Tommen nodded, "Let's get you cleaned and dressed and then we shall talk business." Stannis nodded after brief hesitation and a guard helped him walk to the castle.

…...

After Tyrion and Victoria leaving Casterly Rock, Jaime and Brienne were alone as Lady and Lord. But it was on this night, that Brienne had quietly walked down to the Maester's rooms without Jaime knowing. Once inside, she turned to him, "I am quite frightened, Maester. It seems I did not get my moonblood and-" The Maester calmed her and chuckled, "Nothing a little examination cannot fix. Come lay down." As she laid on the examination bed, Brienne closed her eyes and hope the next words out of his mouth would be she was not with child. Sure, she wanted children; but would they want her?

…...

I know..A short chapter. But as of now, I am busy with schooling. Don't worry, next chapter will be longer...and most like all about Arya.


End file.
